Sparkle
by AnneKaye
Summary: Bella lands her dream job at Sparkle Magazine and everything is perfect. Her coworkers are great but her boss isn't. Will Bella somehow find a way inside the heart of the stuck up Edward Cullen? Or will thing just get worse? AH/Cannon Pairing/slight OOC.
1. Landing the Job

**Before you guys read, I want to say a few things. **

**This is an all human story. It's a Bella and Edward story so don't get mad at me for future things that will happen. There might be future lemons as well. That's why it's rated M. **

**I deleted a two of my stories by the way. "If I Chose a Different Path" and "You and Your Sorries" never made it. Sorry, blame my A.D.D. My goal is to accomplish this story along with "Secrets" so I can finish something for once. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. What's that poem again?**

**By: Unknown [Actually, I just forgot.]  
**

**_Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own twilight, so don't sue me._  
**

**Chapter 1**

On the New York Time's newspaper, the tiny little words under the job listing section caught my eye. Usually, I would ignore this page; I usually go to the comics. But ever since I finished college, I had trouble finding a great job.

That's me, Bella Swan.

It was exactly what I was looking for. An opening at the biggest and most famous magazine company in the whole state of New York. _Sparkle._ I mean, as a new person to the whole business world, it would take a huge miracle for me to actually be hired for a company like that, but a girl can try. And dream. Or something. Whatever!

I'll go on over and apply. Get an interview and cross my fingers and hope for the best. I have all the requirements to be the new editor. I have a degree in literature. I'm the best writer in my class and got many awards on my essays and short stories. I got straight A's all my 4-year in Berkeley. I even got an internship at a middle-class publishing company. I am right for this job!

Aro Volturi, former boss of the company, retired at the age of fifty and hired his nephew, god-knows-what's-his-name. So, _Sparkle,_ is under new management. Also, their former editor, soon-and hoping-to-be-me, Jane Volturi, daughter of Aro, got married and moved away. The position is wide open and I'm surprised no one took over yet.

The very next day, I stepped into the office and asked for the job. A very nice woman named Angela, the boss's EA, interviewed me and happily said that I was fit for the job. She just had to run this with Mr. Masen, yes that's what's-his-name is, and she'll call me tomorrow. And in a hushed tone, she said.

"If I were the boss in this place, I'd hire you today." and then we both laughed.

My finger was tapping against the table, my eye taking quick glances at the phone every so often. I sighed. Look at me. It's only been ten hours. He's busy. I trust Angela to not forget about my application.

When I was starting to give up and found something interesting to do, I almost forgot to answer the phone. I let it ring twice, not trying to look to eager, and answered it with a simple, "Hello?"

"May I speak to Isabella Swan?" a man asked.

My heart skipped a beat. "This is she. Who is this?" I asked.

"Edward Masen," he said in a robotic tone. "I was looking over your application. I was wondering if you could come by today. At two?"

"S-sure." I managed to say.

"See you then," he said in the same bored tone.

I looked at the clock and cursed out loud. It was already ten minutes past one. I ran into the bathroom, took a quick bath and threw something nice on. I was meeting the new boss of _Sparkle. _I want to look professional but not too formal. Not too girly too. I decided on a nice blue blouse with jeans and knee-high boots. Chick.

The elevator was agonizingly slow. And when my floor came, Angela's happy face greeted as she exited her office.

"Bella, so great you could be here early. Mr. Masen does not tolerate tardiness." she grumbled softly, looking around to see if he was near by. "If you're even a minute late, for whatever reason, he'll cancel."

"Whoa," I said.

"Exactly," she said. "Now wait in the room by his office, down the hall to your right, first door. When he calls your name, you'll hear it in the speaker right above the door and you got ten seconds to enter quickly. His office is just right across the waiting room. Or he'll throw a fit for being late."

"Is he in a bad mood or something?" I asked.

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "No one has seen him smile. Especially when the editor is gone and he's doing the editing. Hurry!" she shooed me, looking at her watch briefly. "You got two minutes before two."

"Thanks," I said as I ran into a room full of chairs. The walls were filled with previous magazines of _Sparkle_ that were enclosed in a gold rimmed frame. Each one had a seal on it, saying 'First Print'.

A deep voice called my name from the speaker and I walked quickly to the door across the waiting room and entered.

His face was hidden in the shadow. His lamp was on and all I could see was his button up black polo that was rolled up to his elbows and his hand holding a pen, tapping it lightly on the notebook before him.

"Take a seat." he said in a deep musical voice.

I reluctantly followed, taking a nice comfy seat in from of his desk. He picked up a remote and the lights in the room turned on. He reached forward, turned the lamp off and sat back.

I gulped loudly as I looked at his face. He was beyond gorgeous! He has nice bronzed tousled hair. His eyes were a rare color of green and his jaw was defined. His nose was a perfect line and his skin was pale to the absolute. His face, underneath all the beauty, held no emotions. His mouth formed a tight light and his green eyes held no interest in anything. How can a man this beautiful be so uptight? So, snobby?

"Isabella Swan," he said robotically. I resisted the urge to correct him by saying Bella. I bit my tongue. "I'm Edward Masen."

I tried to smile, but let's face it, I was way past nervous.

"Perfect grades. A degree in literature. Internship." he read off my résumé. "Good, if you ask me. You think your perfect for the job?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do." I said confidently.

"I like confidence." he said, still holding no emotions. "But are you ready?"

"Ready to what?" I asked softly.

"Ready to start working. You've just stepped out of college." he pointed out.

I gulped. I didn't know how to answer to that.

"I'll let my EA, Angeli, watch over you," he said. And again, I bit my tongue, trying not to correct him. It's _Angela._ "She did most of the interviewing. There's not must for me to do anymore. She'll show you your office."

Wait, what does this mean?

"Your hired." he said in the same bored tone.

I nodded. "Thank you."

He dismissed me and I didn't have to be told twice by my new boss. I left and looked at Angela wide eyed. She smiled, understanding.

"Let me show you around." she said, taking my hand and pulling me away.

She stopped on the first door and knocked.

"Come in!" a high voice sang.

"Alice?" Angela asked. "This is Bella Swan. The new Editor."

Alice perked up, and ran over to me, hugging me like I was her best friend. "Hi!" she said. Her hair was glossy black and it was all spiked to the side. Thin to the extreme. And a foot or two shorter than me. Her face pale and she bounced up and down like a ball of energy. "This is perfect! We're in need of a new editor. Mr. Masen might smile for once. Oh, today is a good day. Haven't you noticed, Angela? He hasn't yelled once." she said all at once, her face glowing.

"Nice to meet you too," I laughed. And I received two giggles.

"Alice takes care of the fashion." Angela said.

"Yes," Alice said.

"Do I hear giggling?" a deep voice from behind me asked.

I turned around and jumped away from the big man. He looked at me with worried eyes and asked, "What happened?"

"You scared her Em!" Alice smacked his arm.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm Emmett."

"Bella." I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

His hand was soft, but firm. His muscles were huge and he was very tall. He had brown hair, a little bit curly by the looks of it. And pale too. Is everyone pale?

"Em takes care of the sports." Angela said.

Emmett smile grew larger as he draped his arm over my shoulder. A friendly gesture, not anything flirty. I feel like he's my big brother even though I had only met him.

"Em, can you show Bella the rest of the office. I have a lot of work to do," Angela said, smiling apologetically at me. I smiled in return, silently telling her that it's okay.

"Of course!" Emmett's voice boomed. He pulled me away from the two girls and walked further down the hall.

"Gotta tell you something though," Emmett said. "Mr. Masen, total snob."

"I noticed that," I laughed.

He opened the door to another office with a tall lean blond guy sitting in it.

"Hey!" Emmett called.

The man looked at from his work and glared at Emmett. He met my gaze and smiled, making me feel...calm.

"This is Bella, our new editor." Emmett introduced us.

"Finally!" the man cheered, standing up and ran to hug me. "You don't know how long we've waited for an editor! I'm Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"Uh, Jasper's our Car guy, but he's also a bunch of things like the food, movies, and other thing guy. He's the guy you ask about pretty much everything."

"I do a lot of things," Jasper summed up.

"So I've heard. I read some of your articles before," I said,

"Oh, really?" Jasper said. "Glad to know someone appreciates my work." he glared at Emmett, who tried to look innocent.

"We should all have dinner, ey?" Jasper said.

"I'm in for anything. Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Perfect." Jasper said.

"See you later!" I called as Emmett pulled me away again.

He turned right and stopped at the first door. He opened it and said. "My office."

His walls were filled with posters. Lakers. Mets. Angels. Red Socks. All kinds of teams. All kinds of sports. It was, really cool. He pulled me away again, closing the door behind him and opening the one next to it.

"Babe?" he called.

"Hey!" a woman said.

Okay, I've seen really pretty women, but she was very beautiful! She had long wavy blond hair. She was pale as well, but her body was like perfect with all the nice curves and everything. She would put all the models to shame. Let alone a girl like me.

She saw me and smiled widely, standing up and walking towards us. Emmett gave her an awkward hug with his arms still around my shoulder. And then kissed her quickly.

"Babe, this is Bella. New editor." Emmett said.

She gasped and hugged me, shooing Emmett's arm off and jumping up and down. "New editor! Yes!" she cheered. "I'm Rosalie. But call me Rose."

I smiled at her, not knowing what to say.

"I take care of all the gossips and stuff, you know." she said.

I nodded. "That's awesome." I said.

We talked for a few minutes, getting to know what her job does and she explained a few things that might come up on my part of the job. After a few more minutes, Emmett interjected.

"Bella?" Emmett said. "Want to see your office?"

I nodded furiously. "Are you kidding?" I joked.

Rose laughed and shook her head at us. "See you later." she said.

"Oh, and babe?" Emmett said. "We have a group date tonight with Bella."

"Perfect!" Rose said, sitting back down in her chair. "I should be done by then. What time?" she asked.

"I'll say six. Not sure yet. Tell Al, too, yeah?" he said.

"M' kay." she said.

Emmett closed the door and headed back up the hallway. He stopped at the door next to Mr. Masen's and opened it. "Here we are."

I walked in and looked out the window instantly. I had the best view in the world. I could see almost all of New York.

"Nice view, huh?" Emmett said, taking a seat in the chair.

"You think." I scoffed. I sat in my big black leather chair and ran my hand over my new keyboard. "This is so awesome!"

"Well, not as awesome as the work you'll be doing." he joked.

"True," I laughed along.

"There are only nine of us up here. Everyone downstairs has to run everything by the person in charge of the section up here. Then the people up here run it by you, you're the most important part here. Then you run it by to Mr. Masen. You have an assistant. His name is Mike. And he'll be the one to organize and get things to you quickly. Set up appointment and all. He's not here today but his office is down the hall, next to Rose's. Our photographer, Jacob, is not here today too. But his office is in the other side of _your_ office." he said, pointing to my right. "He's the photo guy and since you're the editor, you'll be working with him from time to time."

"Thanks Emmett," I smiled. "I think I have everything in mind set."

"Great." he said. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to _Sparkle._" he smiled.

I sat in my bed that night, trying to figure out what I just gotten myself into. Yesterday, I had just dreamed of being the new editor for _Sparkle,_ now I was the new editor for _Sparkle._

I have to be at work before nine and I get off work at five. We get a two hour lunch break from twelve to two and have to be back in time. I get paid $350 a day and multiply that by 5 equals...$1750 a week. $1750 times 4 weeks equals...$7,000 I'll make that much money?

I did the math in my head and quickly figured out my expenses every month. After I rented my apartment and started paying for my own things, my budget has been very tight. I spend over a thousand a month that includes rent, taxes, phone bill, electric, water, gas, grocery, and a few other necessities. I would still have a lot of money saved if I make that much money...so what would I do with that? Save it? Use it to shop? I don't know...but in the end, I decided to just simply save the money.

The week went by and I got the hang of my part of the job. All the articles that make it on my desk has been approved by the person in charge of the section. For example, I received this article this morning that advertises on the new kinds of skinny jeans and the writer of the article, from downstairs, gave it to Alice. Alice approved it and passed it on to me. I edited a few things. I added more details, decided where to put it on the magazine, and checked for misspellings.

"Hey, Bella?" Mike knocked on my door.

Okay, so he was absent on my first day cause his wife, Jessica, gave birth to their first son. He brought the first picture of their son, named EJ, to office and we all were so happy for him. The only thing I noticed was that Mr. Masen wasn't there when he showed the pictures. Let alone Mr. Masen knowing that Mike is even married.

That's what I learned about Mr. Masen. He's not social. He's incredibly handsome and has a girlfriend named Tanya, but he hardly ever sees her. She came to the office on my second day and Mr. Masen made up an excuse saying he has a lot of work. Tanya, being an idiot, believed him and left.

"Yeah?" I said, looking away from the article Emmett gave me.

"Jacob's here. Do you want me to let him in?" he asked.

I haven't met Jacob yet, so I was a little ecstatic to meet him. "Yes, of course."

"Alright," Mike said, closing the door behind him.

I fixed my self a bit, and straightened out my clothes. Fixed my hair even though it wasn't necessary. I just wanted give a good first impression.

The door opened and a man 6'7", black hair cut short, russet brown skin, and brown eyes came in and smiled at me. He sat in the in front of my desk and placed an envelope on my desk.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Bella Swan," I said shaking his hands.

"Sorry I wasn't here. I was in Paris for a week for their new launch on denim jeans that Alice wanted to put in the magazine." he said and pointed to the manila envelope. "Here are the pictures. Did you receive Alice's article?"

I nodded. "Yes. It's right here." I said, pulling out a red folder from my drawer and handed it to him. "I fixed everything up. It's going to take up at least two pages. I made spaces so you can place your pictures over there."

He opened the folder and smiled. "Perfect. I have the right picture."

"Emmett needs you to take picture on the upcoming basketball game tonight. Here are the details. And passes. You're going to need at least two other photographers." I said, giving him a card that Emmett gave me. "He went out today to do interview so he couldn't give it to you personally."

"That's cool," he yawned.

"Sleepy?" I laughed.

"Couldn't sleep in the plane." he said.

"Make sure you get some sleep before the game." I laughed.

"Sure, sure." he smiled. "I'll get this to you by tomorrow, cool?"

"Yeah," I said, turning my attention to the computer. "See you later."

He left and closed the door, leaving me to my work. Not one hour later, Alice came running in with a horrified look on her face.

"Bella!" she screamed frantically.

"What?" I gasped.

"Mr. Masen is coming!" she yelled.

"Oh no!" I tried to act scared.

She scowled at me. "Tanya broke up with him last night!" she whispered.

My hand flew to my mouth.

"Exactly!" she yelled. "Oh! I have to warn everyone!"

I shook my head at her. What could she be worrying about? Then, I looked at my desk and realized how much mess it had become. Mike barged in, and helped me clean my desk after cleaning, stacking papers neatly to the side. I straightened out my monitor and keyboard and even blew on it to make a few dusts go away.

"When he's mad, he's mad." Mike said.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to organize the work that I had done and the work that I hadn't into two neat piles. Alice's voice on my speaker said, "Four minutes guys!"

"How does she know?" I asked Mike who was filing a few sheets in the file cabinet.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But we're all glad that she does. It saves our asses!"

I laughed and sighed as I flopped down on my chair.

"Bella!!!" Rose's voice called me.

I sighed and ran to her office, Mike right behind me.

"I need help!" she screamed.

"What?" Mike and I said at the same time.

"The photos! Their everywhere!" she pointed at her desk.

"Bella!!" Angela's voice called me this time.

"Mike help her out," I said quickly before running to Angela's desk. "Yes?"

"I need help!" she said nervously.

"Who doesn't?" I joked. "What is it?"

"Mr. Masen likes to see the draft of the magazine articles on his desk when he comes in. When he doesn't..." she trailed off.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know! They were here!" she said, looking through her flies.

I ran to the other side of her desk and looked through her other cabinet. Jasper came running in and threw a folder at Angela's desk.

"Sorry!" Jasper said. "I added a few things to the articles. It's all in there."

"Thanks!" Angela said. "Place it neatly on his desk please?" she asked me, straitening out more of her desk.

"One minute!" Alice's worried voice said.

I ran to his office and set the folder neatly next to the keyboard. Emmett opened the door with a steaming cup of Starbuck's coffee in his hand.

"He likes coffee." Emmett said placing the coffee on his desk and taking my hand and pulling me out of the office. "Another thing: He doesn't like anyone in his office but his EA. Get in and get out."

"Aren't you supposed to be on an interview?" I asked.

"I had to run over here on Alice's command." he said.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice called me. He ran across the hall and just as he was about to stop, Alice's body crashed into him, making drop all the pictures he had in his hand.

"Alice!" Emmett, Angela, and I yelled.

We all ran over to him and quickly picked up all the pictures on the floor. We heard the elevator doors opening and we hurriedly ran to out desks. Jacob followed me into my office and sat down, sighing deeply.

"I wonder what happened this time," Jacob whispered.

We listened closely to the sound of Mr. Masen's footsteps. The door next door opened and slammed close. We waited a few second before we heard the sound of keyboard typing and sighed contently.

"That was so close-" Jacob started saying.

But a voice on the speaker said, "Meeting! Now!", in an angry tone.

Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me quickly to the end of the hall way and sat me down next to him. Everyone came in and sat. Then we all waited for Mr. Masen.

His footsteps echoed in the hallway. We watched as the doorknob turned and Mr. Masen, totally rocking the black suit, came in. He walked in to the front of the big table and threw a magazine on the table angrily.

"What is it this?!" he yelled.

"Er, last month's magazine." Emmett said.

"Of course it is!" Mr. Masen yelled. "But there are a lot of things wrong with it!"

No one said anything.

"For example," Mr. Masen said and grabbed the magazine. He flipped through pages and stopped on a particular one and showed it to us. "This!" he pointed to the article title, "is not interesting! The way it's put in the magazine, it's wrong!"

"Sir, you put it there," Alice said softly.

Mr. Masen glared at her and Jasper interjected.

"But the photos are fine." Jasper said.

"I don't care about the damned photos. What I care about is the rating we got on the magazine. Our rating has been going down!" Mr. Masen yelled.

"We can rise back up quickly sir," Rose said.

"How can you be sure about that?" Mr. Masen said.

"Because we have the right person for the job now," Rose said, pointing to me.

Mr. Masen looked at me for one second before nodding. "We'll see."

Then he sat in his chair. "Alice what have you got so far for this month?"

"I have new denim jeans from Paris. New 'going-green' blouses from JC. And the in flops from Reefs." Alice said.

"Jasper?" Mr. Masen said.

"The new iPod. All about the Mercedes Benz Guardian. New upcoming 3D movie in theaters coming out next month. And the rest are still going through Bella." Jasper said.

Mr. Masen nodded once, still a bit angry. "Rosalie?"

"A family crisis. Lohan going anorexic again. An actor playing a vampire in a movie. Sex Video released in the media." Rose said.

"Emmett?" Mr. Masen said.

"Laker's winning. Baseball player killed in an accident. A boxing match coming up two months from now. I have an interview with a baseball player tomorrow." Emmett said.

"We need more. Understand?" Mr. Masen said. "I want this issue one of our best issue! We have approximately three weeks before we launch this one. We need more fashion, more gossip, more everything. Jacob!"

"Yes?" Jacob said, startled.

"I want good pictures." Mr. Masen said.

Jacob nodded.

"And Bella?" Mr. Masen said.

"Yes?"

"Come by my office later." he said softly and left the room.


	2. Small World

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me.  
**

**Chapter 2**

I was hesitating by Mr. Masen's office. Angela came from behind me and opened the door. She pushed me in softly and smiled encouragingly before leaving.

"Mr. Masen?" I asked.

He was turned around, facing the glass window. "Take a seat."

I sat in the same seat I sat in and he turned his chair to face me.

He face was, as always, emotionless. But there was a little hint of sadness and anger behind his eyes. He picked up the folder I placed by his keyboard and looked through it quickly.

"This is good," he said.

I let out a silent relieved breath. But if there's anything I learned here, one of them would be that when Mr. Masen calls you to his office, be careful. You don't know what to expect. This is the just the beginning, I thought.

"You need to tell Jacob to get more pictures. These are good, but their not all that great." he said. "Also, Rosalie needs more gossip. She needs something good."

He placed the folder in front of me and said, "Fix this."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

He squinted his eyes at me. "It's too long."

"But...Alice's spent like two days working on it. I can't just cut." I said.

He sat back. "Then explain that to her."

"Why can't you do it?" I said and regretted it the instant I said it.

"Because I'm not the editor!" he yelled at me.

"But, it's wrong to just cut two days worth of hard work!" I said. He doesn't realize how much work everyone here does. I don't see him doing any work.

"We don't want to bore our readers. This is just filled with a bunch of crap. I want you to re-write it with her. Short and simple. It about a bunch of fucking jeans!" he yelled.

I was so angry right now. He's making Alice work so hard. In the end, he doesn't like what she had done even though it was a well written article. And what I hate about being angry is that I cry. That's what's wrong with me. I cry when I'm angry.

I could feel my eyes stinging and I blinked them back furiously.

"What about the pictures Jacob took?" I asked, not making eye contact with him.

"There's nothing special about them. Models wearing the jeans? It's just like every single photo that he's taken before." he said. "You may go."

I stood up and walked away, shaking my head at him. I closed his door and headed to Alice's office right away. She was talking on the phone and got off quickly.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" she asked.

I shook my head. "He wants a shorter article." I said, handing her article back.

"But it's perfectly fine." she said, looking through it again.

"That's what I said." I grumbled angrily. "He doesn't want to bore people."

"This is bullshit!" she slammed the folder down.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll work on it with you."

"No," she said, rubbing her temples. "You have more work. I can manage."

"No," I said. "It's fine. I'll be working on it in the end anyways."

She nodded. "This is so frustrating." she said, putting her head down on the table. "It wasn't like this before. When Aro was in charge, he wasn't a big pressure. He worked along side us. He was here everyday and lit up the whole place. Ever since he left, this place has become so glum. It's quiet. It's dark. Our magazine is dropping rates. He thinks it's our fault, but it's not. Something is always bothering Mr. Masen."

We both sighed heavily and laughed.

"Well," I said. "I have work and more people to give bad news to."

She shook her head. "Someone needs to teach Mr. Masen how to smile."

"Shh!" I joked. "He might hear you. Then he'll really get mad."

She laughed tiredly and started re-reading her article. I walked to Jacob's office and knocked once.

"Come in," Jacob's voice said.

I opened the door. He was, sitting in his chair with his head down. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, sitting up.

I put my hand over his forehead. "No you're not. You're hot."

"Why thank you," he joked and smiled.

I smacked his arm. "Maybe you should take the day off?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "I took some medicine. I should be fine before the game. I have to be there. Mr. Masen would want good pictures. He said so himself."

I sighed. "That reminds me..."

"What?" he asked.

"Some of you pictures from Paris won't be used." I said softly.

"What...huh?" he asked.

I sighed again. "Mr. Masen."

He seemed to understand because he sat back and sighed. "I spent a week in Paris taking those damned pictures and they won't be used at all?"

"Yes they will..." I said. "Just not all of them."

"Okay," he said. "Now, I'm not 'okay'."

"How many times does this happen?" I asked.

"At least one or twice a week," he joked. Then his face was serious. "Alice is probably freaking out. Last time, she almost talked back at him. But luckily, Jasper saved her ass... again."

"What happened?" I asked, curious.

"He didn't like the articles she approved of. _All of them_. I remember hearing him yelling at her in his office. Jasper came just at the right time. She was really upset cause she worked on those all night and even did the editing." Jacob said.

"Then, she had to work even harder the next day since he rejected all those articles. She was going in and out all day. She was a mess." he said.

"How long has he been in charge of _Sparkle._" I asked.

"About two months now." he said. "Boy, do I miss Aro."

I smiled. "I came in here to ask you about the picture for the new movie Jasper's doing an article about. Have you taken any?" I asked.

"They should be in here," he said, pulling open a drawer. He looked through them for a minute before pulling out another manila envelope. "Here we go."

"Thank you," I said. I picked up the envelope and stood up.

"Uh, where are you going for lunch?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"I have this favorite place just down the street. Want to come?" he asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Italian. Best sauce in the world." he bribed. I laughed loudly.

"I love Italian," I said. "Let's leave at 12:30? I should be done with Emmett's article. I'll look over your pictures. I'll decide which to put."

"Okay," he said.

**Edward Masen.**

"This is ridiculous, Edward!" Tanya screamed at me. "Name the last time we were on a date? Name the last time we've had a real conversation!"

"I'm busy all the time! I have work to do, you know?" I yelled back.

She scoffed. "Yeah. Being the new boss for a stupid magazine company is not as hard as working two jobs every fucking day! You don't have to fucking worry about your money because your fucking rich! I have to worry about my dad's hospital bill. I have to worry about getting to work on time every fucking day because my boss is a fucking asshole! I have to work over time on some nights because my rent is behind! But I still have time to visit you and then I get turned down because you're busy!"

"We can try," I said.

"No," she yelled. "We've tried! Haven't you noticed? We've been through this same thing a hundred times! You say that every time, and every time, you break your promise! I'm tired, Edward. I'm tired of all this."

"What?" I asked.

"I said, we should just stop this all..." she said softly.

"No. We can work it out." I said. "Give me one more chance."

"I have! I've given your thousands of chances. At first, we were a cute couple, but now....I don't know Edward." she said.

"What are you saying?" I said.

"I'm saying...we should take time away from each other. See other people?" she said. "It might be best for the both of us."

"If that's what you want," I said.

"It is," she said. "It's good for you too."

How is it good for me? I couldn't sleep all night. I was depressed, frustrated, angry, everything. I ran my hand through my hair for the thousandth time this morning. Tanya doesn't realize how hard it is for me. So what if she has money problems, she can ask me. I can give her the money to pay for her father's hospital bill and rent. Money is no problem for me. I can give her everything she wants.

Isabella Swan. She's my new editor. I mean, her résumé was really good. It's rare to see a really good student. But I'm not so sure about her just yet. There's something about her that I can't seem to put my finger on. Everyone seems to rely on her to make this issue great. What can she do that would make that happen? She's just editing.

And earlier today, she added more anger to what I was already going through. Women. You can never understand them. Isabella was getting pissed off for something that's not even her business. All I asked for was for her to tell Alice to make it shorter. I even offered her to help so Alice won't have such a hard time re-writing it.

But I have to keep Isabella. She might just well bring us back up. I don't know how. But my editing is not good. Maybe our rates might go high up if we have the right person to organize the magazine. I'm not letting myself rely on Isabella. I'm just going to keep a close eye on her. If we raise this issue, I'll let her be.

I walked out of my office and just as I was about to walk away, I heard the sound of laughing somewhere. It's Isabella.

"I love Italian," her voice said. She's talking to someone about something not work-related. "Let's leave at 12:30? I should be done with Emmett's article. I'll look over your pictures. I'll decide which to put."

"Okay, see you later Bella" a male voice said. Jacob.

Jacob's office door opened and Isabella stood there, wide-eyed at me.

"Isabella," I acknowledged.

"Mr. Masen," she said softly, looking at her feet. She walked to office and closed the door without another word.

I walked away and headed to the elevator before telling Angeli where I was going.

"Sir," a voice called me. I turned around. Alice.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"When do you want me and Bella to finish this article by?" she asked.

"As early as Thursday." I said and pressed the elevator button. "Have Isabella bring it to my office when your both finished."

She nodded and left.

I gave her two days to finish it. I was being incredibly generous today, considering the fact that my two-year girlfriend just broke up with me.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and cursed when I saw the caller ID.

"What?" I demanded.

"Edward. Get here now," James said. He's my brother. My older, better, more successful, and powerful brother.

"Why?" I growled.

"No questions. Get here in ten minutes," James said.

I slammed the phone shut and exited the elevator. I headed for my car and drove off to my father's office building. My father is the most successful in my whole family. His name is Edward Senior. I was named after him.

It didn't take me no longer than five minutes to zoom through the New York's traffic. His building, standing fifteen stories high, is only a matter of blocks from my building.

I grimaced when the receptionist pointed me to Meeting Room 3. This out to be good. Whenever there's a meeting in that room, expect bad news.

"Edward!" James said as soon as I got in. "Explain this!"

"Nice to see you too, brother," I said sarcastically, flopping down in a chair. My father and his entire board member were all here.

"What is going on with your staff?" my dad asked quietly. "Aro left you in charge of that company because he thought you were right for the job."

"And all that company has been doing is going down rates. Look here." James said, clicking a remote and the projector screen showed a pie chart. "Before Aro left you in charge, their rates were going in a steady flow. So far, you've only launched two magazines, starting from February to this month, March. Your next issue, April, will have to make drastic measures to rise back up. You have competition, you know that right Edward.?" James asked.

"Of course," I said.

"The last two magazines alone dropped 28% rates and 36% retail." James said. "I'm afraid that if this continues, the company will go down. You're not right for the job, Edward." James said lastly.

I growled.

"Enough," my dad said. "James, let's give Edward a chance. Like you said, it's only been two months. Jane is gone and he's doing all the work. He's new and he's not experienced in editing."

"I know," James sighed, turning the projector off.

"I can rise back up," I said quietly.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"I have an editor already," I said louder. The board member seemed to like it. They nodded and talked to each other quietly.

"When?" my dad asked.

"What do you mean when?" I snapped.

"When did you hire an editor?" James said.

"Just earlier this week. So far, she's done a good job" I said.

"Name?" James said.

"Isabella Swan. She's a major in literature, just got her degree in Berkley. And she even had an internship at one of our lower competitions." I said.

"Good. Good." my dad said.

"But don't rely on her too much," James said. "She 'just got' her degree. Does that mean she just finished college?"

I nodded. "I only hired her because of the fact that I need help editing articles after articles. If she gets the hang of this job and our rates go up next month, she's going to be my permanent editor. But if she doesn't, don't worry, I'll just let her go."

"I'll let this pass, Edward." my dad said. "Keep an eye on her."

"I am. And I will." I sighed.

"I just don't want Aro to regret putting you in charge," my dad said.

"I won't!" I said, standing up. "I'm doing my best."

I drove back to the office. I was supposed to go to Tanya's house and reason with her before James called. But maybe having a girlfriend is a distraction. So, in the end I decided against my original plan. Now, I was walking to my office.

"You got a little something here," Isabella's voice said. I walked over to the break room and peeked around the corner just in time to see Isabella wiping off something on Jacob's face. Italian food.

Seeing Isabella do this Jacob, it made me a little jealous. Not jealous of them, but jealous of what their doing. I remember Tanya doing that to me once in that same room. I was doing over time and she came over with dinner.

I smiled sadly and walked away. I had to get over Tanya. What she said about 'taking a break from each other' is another way to say 'I don't ever want to see you again'. Only it's more nicer so the other person won't take it so badly. I've had two other girlfriends that did that to me. I never saw them again. So, why am I so depressed? What me and Tanya had was just what every single relationship had. Something that brought us together. Nothing special.

**Bella Swan**

"You got a little something here," I laughed, using a napkin to wipe off sauce that's stuck in Jacob's chin. We decided to just order spaghetti from the Italian place there and eat here in the small break room we have in the office. The restaurant was full and it would take about an hour for them sit us down. Fortunately, they had take outs.

"So," Jacob said. "How's the editing going?"

"Oddly enough, it's coming to me very easily." I said honestly. "I was always the top in my literature classes. I write things from time to time. I even had one of my poems published before."

"Really?" he asked, amazed.

"It was for my class in college. My professor loved it and asked my permission to publish it in the newspaper." I said.

"Why did you move all the way to NYC? You could've stayed in California. They have places there that are just as better as this place. And maybe, those places there don't have overly snobby boss's." he joked.

"Watch it," I warned playfully. "Someday, he'll hear you talking about him and then he'll fire you." We both laughed. "But, I thought that it was time for me to live on my own. I've lived with my mom in Arizona ever since my parents divorced. When she got re-married, I moved with my dad, to Forks Valley in Washington."

"Really? My dad lives there!" Jacob laughed.

"Where?" I asked, amazed.

"It's not actually in Forks, but it's near Forks. It's a Quileute tribe in La Push." he said. "I grew up there and moved to New York when I was accepted in NYU."

"How come I've never seen you before?" I asked.

"I never really went to Forks." he said.

"My dad is Chief of Police there." I said. "He knew people from La Push."

"What's your dad's name?" he asked.

"Charlie Swan." I said.

"I knew your last name was familiar!" he said, smiling ear to ear. "My dad goes fishing with a cop. You dad, I think."

"Bella?" Emmett's voice called, interrupting our conversation.

"In the break room," I called back.

He came running in with a huge grin on his face. "The interview was perfect. I have the tape here and I just need help writing the article. Help me?" he said quickly.

"Sure," I said. "Spaghetti?" I offered.

"Oh, I really shouldn't." he said walking forward and grabbing my plate. Jacob and I laughed as he took my fork and twirled pasta around it. "But I will." he said after taking a humongous bit. He set my plate down and smiled innocently.

"Guys?" Mike's voice called.

"Break room!" All three of us said.

"Hey!" Mike said, coming in with envelopes in his hands.

"This is for you. For you. And for you," Mike said handing us all one.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

Emmett scoffed. "An envelope."

"No shit, Sherlock!" I laughed, smacking Emmett's arm.

"It's actually an invitation to my sons baptism. We're going to have him baptized on June." Mike said.

"That's not for like four more months, Mike." I said.

"Yeah, but my wife's a person who plans a little early for things." Mike said.

Emmett laughed. "Kinda sounds like Alice."

"Well, I will see you guys later. Oh, and Bella, the art director made an appointment to meet you tomorrow at 10:30. You're scheduled to meet Edward Senior Masen as well at 3." Mike said, slowly backing his way to the door. "I'll tell you more later. I have to go out early today. My wife needs help with the baby. Can you manage without me Bella?"

"Of course," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Who's Edward Senior?" I asked the boys when Mike left.

"That's Mr. Masen's dad. I wonder what he wants." Jacob said.

"You know that big building like six or seven blocks down?" Emmett asked.

I nodded slowly. "Right across this mall or something?"

"Yeah. That one." Jacob said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Edward Senior owns that building. He owns a lot of companies. He swims in money, literally!" Emmett said.

I stood up and started cleaning the table. I walked to the trash and threw away my empty container of spaghetti. "What do people do with that much money?"

"I know girls like to shop." Emmett said. "Try having Alice and Rosalie drag you shopping with them and make you carry their bags."

I laughed. "I have my own personal carrier here," I joked, patting Jacob's back.

He jumped up and walked away from me. "Oh, no!" Jacob said.

"Oh, Yes!" I said. "Alice, Rosalie and I made plans to shop this weekend. Better get those muscles ready. I feel like buying lots and lots of shoes. And both you and Jasper are coming. With us. To carry our bags. From the minute the mall opens to the second it closes. We'll be there." I taunted.

"I have a...I'm going to be sick that day," Emmett said. And coughed.

"And I just caught what he had." Jacob said.

"No luck guys," Jasper said, coming in the room. Alice and Rosalie came from behind him and took the seats next to me.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked me.

"Oh, just talking about our group date in the mall this weekend." I said.

"Oh! There's the best to-die for dress that just came out in Bebe, I have to get." Alice said and then she glared at the boys. "You guys have no out in this."

"Rosie! Babe!" Emmett complained.

"Don't you 'Rosie, Babe' me!" Rose said. We all laughed.

"Guys, it's past two already." Jasper said. He pointed his head to the side, indicating that our boss is here.

We all nodded.

"This weekend guys!" Alice said. "Be at the mall at ten."

"Ten?" Jacob said, walking beside me. "I'm still asleep at ten."

I laughed. "I think you'll manage."

Jacob sneezed and coughed. "Bless you," I said. "You got the cold?"

Jacob shrugged and sneezed again. "I think you do," I laughed.

"Jacob," Mr. Masen's voice said through the speaker. "Office."

"Good Luck," I said.

"I'm gonna need it," Jacob said, sneezing again.

"Take something to make that cold go away," I said before closing my door.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Japanese Confusion

**READ!**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I forgot to end it.**

**Am I moving too fast? Tell me.**

**And to the person who told me no Jacob and Bella lemon, don't worry. *Shudders too* I don't want that anymore than you do. **

**And last but not least, I thank those who gave reviews. You made me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 3**

My heart is beating. My palms are sweating. I wiped my forehead as I sat in my office, waiting for the art director to come in. Why am I so nervous? My level of authority is higher than the art director's level. Emmett said so himself. That's why the art director is meeting me in my office, not his. Yes, it's a 'he'. 'He' has been working for _Sparkle _for three years straight, kinda like Jacob.

The knock came on my door and Mike's head popped in.

"Bella, art director from downstairs is here. Let him in?" Mike asked.

I nodded. "Let him in." I answered.

Mike nodded and closed the door. A second later, a man came in. He was very tall. He had black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. His body was very well built, just like Jacob and Emmett. He walked swiftly to my desk and sat down.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Sam Uley."

"Isabella Swan," I said. "But call me Bella."

"I know everyone has probably told you this," he laughed lightly, "But ever since Jane left, we had some trouble doing the editing. We've waited a long time for an editor."

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm just afraid I'll let them down." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, everyone is leaning on me to make this issue the best issue ever." I said. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you're not alone Bella." he said. "You have everyone up here to help you write those articles. And you have everyone downstairs to find subjects to talk about. Their your staff. You have me, the art director, to designs covers for the magazine and set up photo shoots. And you have my cousin, Jacob, to take the pictures."

I smiled. "I guess that makes me feel better." I laughed. "Jacob's your cousin?"

He nodded. "I'm two years older."

"How old is Jacob?" I asked.

"25? I think." he thought for second and nodded. "Yeah, he's 25. I'm 27."

I laughed. "How old are you?" he asked me.

"22." I said. "I just finished college."

"Really?" he gasped. "This is quiet a first job for you, huh?"

"I still can't believe it to this day." I laughed. "It's only been week."

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. He looked at me.

"Take it," I waved my hand.

"Sorry," he said. "Hello?" he asked the person. "Babe, not now. I'll call you in a minute. Don't worry. Okay?" he said. And hung up. "My wife."

I smiled. "Okay, so, what are you in here for?" I asked.

"To show you the re-designed cover for this month." he said, handing me a draft of a magazine cover. "How is it?"

"I've seen lots of different covers for this magazine; I've never seen anything like this. It's awesome." I said.

"I designed the font," he said. "I've been working on it for months and I waited for the right time to publish this new cover. Jacob was in on it and he took a few photos in the studio. It turned out great."

I nodded, satisfied. "Sam, I can't say anything."

He laughed.

"I like the colors you used." I said. "It kinda gives the cover a wild theme."

"That was our goal." he said.

"Well, then you did a wonderful job." I said.

He smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you," I laughed.

"Well, I will see you later, Bella." he said standing up. "Keep that finished copy. I have another on downstairs. I'll work with Jacob for the photo shoot that Alice wants for her 'going–green ' blouse. We'll set up a studio and hire a model."

"Perfect," I said. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and left. I checked my watch and smiled. It's only 11 am. Alice and Rosalie invited me to lunch with them in a Japanese food place at 12. I have time to work on another article.

Being an editor is a like a teacher looking at essays. There are students out there that are good in writing and others that are not. My job as the 'teacher' is to look for mistakes. But what teachers don't do to your essay is correct it and add better things to it. That's what I do. That's what I get paid to do. That's what I want to do.

Editing articles is easy for me. So far, I've done three articles this morning. Those articles are on their own now, on their way to Mr. Masen's office to be either approved or denied. I smiled, satisfied with my work. This article is better than it was before.

A knock on my door told me it was time for our lunch date. Only us girls.

"Isabella," a man's voice said. The door opened and man came in.

"Hello," I said standing up.

"I'm Edward Senior," he introduced himself.

My eyes bulged out and I regained composition before he noticed.

"Hi," I said. "I didn't know you were coming. I thought I was supposed to go to your building at three."

"I was free and I was here talking to my son. I would like to personally you introduce to _Sparkle." _He said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" he asked. I nodded and sat back down. I felt weird sitting _my_ chair in front of the man who _owns_ everything.

"My friend Aro is coming. He's should be here any second. He wants to meet you."

My jaw dropped open and he smiled at my expression.

"We would have introduced ourselves in the very first day of your job, but my son didn't tell us anything." he said.

A knock came on the door and I jumped up a bit. Mike's head popped in and he was speechless for a moment when he saw Senior Masen.

"Bella?" he asked. "Aro Volturi is here."

I nodded and the door was opened wider to reveal the owner of this company. He had jet black hair, and his eyes were black. His skin is pale and his face was full of joy.

"Hello," he smiled. He gave Senior Masen a one armed hug and looked at me. "Isabella Swan. Or should I say Bella?"

"Anything is fine," I said.

"I'm Aro. I would like to say that I'm very impressed with your resume."

"Thank you," I said. I can barely talk. Two rich and powerful men are standing in my office personally introducing themselves.

"Edward needs a little help managing this company, doesn't he?" Aro asked Senior Masen. Senior Masen laughed and nodded.

"I think that things will go more smoothly now with Isa- I mean, Bella." Senior Masen smiled at me. I tried to smile back.

Is everyone relying on me?

"How is the job going?" Aro asked.

"It's coming along great," I said.

He smiled. "You went to Berkeley?" he asked.

"I was offered a full scholarship," I said.

"Very good," Senior Masen nodded. "And you took a major in literature?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

"Have you had any experience in editing?" Aro asked.

I nodded. "I had an internship and I helped in the editing process." I said.

"Are you having any trouble?" Senior Masen asked.

I shook my head. "No. Everyone here is helping each other out."

Aro nodded. "That's what I loved about my staff." he said. I smiled. "Every one always helps each other. We're like a big family."

"Which reminds me," Senior Masen said. "Bella, we're having a party at my house this Friday. I want to invite you."

"I'll be there," I stuttered.

"Bella, don't nervous," Aro said, waving his hand. "Like I said, we're like a family."

I smiled. He just met me and he's calling me family.

"It's an anniversary celebration for another successful year," Senior Masen said.

"It's been fifteen years, can you believe it?" Aro smiled. "Do you have a ride?"

"I'll take a taxi. I always use them," I said.

"No need. I'll send someone to your house," Aro said.

"I can manage," I said.

"It's fine, Bella." Aro said. "Mike has your address?"

I nodded. If there's ever a time a person like Aro offers you something good, it would be a shame if you turn it. It'd be cool to have someone pick me up.

Senior Masen looked at his watch and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Aro asked him.

"I have a meeting at one," Senior Masen said. "I'll see you in Friday?" he asked me.

I nodded. Senior Masen stood up we followed him out. He stepped out and smiled at me. "I think you're perfect for the job, Bella." he said.

I smiled. "Thank you. It really means a lot coming from you." I said as Senior Masen laughed and gave me a hug.

"Bella, I think my company could use a person like you," Aro said. "What time does the party start, Ed?"

"One," Senior Masen said, flipping his phone shut.

"I'll have someone pick you up before one," Aro said, giving me a hug too.

"Alright," I said.

"Bye, Bella." they waved as they stepped in the elevator.

I looked at my watch and sighed. Alice and Rosalie must have been waiting for me for a long time. It's 12:45. I turned around and saw everyone standing there.

"Hey," I said.

"Bella," Mike said. "How'd go?"

"Fine," I said.

"They were...both in your office," Emmett said.

"And?" I asked.

"And nothing," Rose said to the boys. "We girls are late for our lunch date."

"Our reservation was moved to one," Alice said. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed them to the elevator.

"I would have died having then _both _in my office," Alice said as the door slid close.

"Me too," Rose said. "What did they talk about Bella?"

"They personally introduced themselves." I said. "And invited me to the party."

"The party this Friday?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. You guys got invited?"

They both nodded.

"It's been planned ever since the beginning of the year." Alice said. "This is the biggest party of the year. Everyone that's anyone is gonna be there."

"Pick you up before one," Rose said. "What does that mean?"

"Aro's sending someone to pick me up at my house," I said.

"Awesome," Alice said. "He usually sends a limo. But his drivers are adorable."

"Alice," Rose warned. "Jasper likes you."

"I know he does." Alice said.

"Why are giving him such a hard time?" Rose asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"Jasper's been trying to get noticed by Alice," Rose said.

"Alice!" I yelled at her.

The elevator doors opened and Alice stepped out first. "Jasper's a really awesome friend. He's cute. He's funny. But what if 'we' don't work out. Then our friendship won't ever be the same." she said softly, walking towards the front door.

"You need to give him a chance. You've known him for a year now. He's been a great friend and we all know what a nice guy he is." Rose said.

"I'm with Rose on this one," I said.

"Thank you!" Rose cheered.

"I still don't know," Alice said.

"What happened to the Alice I know?" I asked. Rose nodded in agreement.

"She's not here right now," Alice joked. Then became serious. "Promise me you guys won't say anything to Jasper. Don't you dare give him any hints. I like him. More than anything. He's something special to me. So don't ruin it."

Rose and I gasped in mock horror.

"What does that mean?" Rose joked, clutching her heart.

"I'm hurt!" I cried playfully.

Alice smiled and smacked our arms lightly.

"What's in it for us?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You made us promise something, and we do, right Bella?" Rose asked. I nodded. "You need to promise us something in return."

"Wait," I said. "She made us promise something she thought of, we do the same."

Alice groaned, turning right when we reached the corner of a busy NY.

"Promise us you'll give Jasper a chance." I said. Rose squealed in delight.

"What if I don't?" Alice asked, stopping in front of a door and pulling it open.

"Then we do something about it," Rose snickered.

"Fine," Alice said. "You better keep your promises. But I won't talk to him today. Or tomorrow. Sometime. I'll do it, don't worry."

Rose and I nodded.

"Alice Cullen," Alice said to the Japanese woman.

The woman nodded and said in her thick accent, "Follow me."

We were seated in a booth near the back. It was dimly lit with a paper lantern above our heads. We had chopsticks ready in front of us. And in the end of the table, there were soy sauces and more extra chopsticks along with napkins. Alice and Rosalie sat next to each other while I sat in the middle of the whole bench, facing the entrance.

"So, what's good here?" I asked.

"California Rolls." Rose and Alice said in unison.

"We should get the big plate," Alice said. "There's 15 sushi's in the whole thing."

"We could never finish it before," Rose laughed.

"Let's try this Chicken Bowl too," I suggested.

"Yeah, that one's good too." Alice said. "I'm hungry now."

She turned her torso around and lifted her finger up. Her body froze for a second and she slowly turned back to us with a horrified look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"We should go," Alice said.

"Why?" Rose whined. "We just got here."

"Because!" Alice yelled.

A few people turned their head to look at us and she blushed, turning her head back a bit and gasped. She looked red and her face was sweating. Rose and I both looked at the same time and shrank in our seats.

"Mr. Masen is here?" I whispered.

"What a coincidence?" Rose whispered back.

I sat up. "Why are we hiding?" I asked more loudly.

"Bella!" they both whisper yelled.

"What?" I asked. "Let him see us. Does he own this place?"

They sat up slowly. "Ignore him, let's eat." I said. "Waiter!" I yelled really loudly.

Their eyes bulged out at me and I shrugged at them. "We gotta order." I said.

Rose nodded and sat up more confident. "Alice, Bella's right." she said.

Alice sat up slowly.

"Why are you guys so afraid of him?" I asked.

"We're not afraid of him. He's just...very snobby." Alice said.

"Do you guys know what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He keeps mostly to himself." Rose said.

"Hi," a woman came up to our table. "What can I get you guys?"

We told her our orders and she left a second later.

"He walks into his office and that's pretty much it." Alice continued for Rose.

Rose nodded. "He hardly gives compliments. He's always mad." she said.

"And, when he's mad..." Alice said.

"He's mad." I finished for her.

"No one should have that much anger in them," I said. "I wonder what's wrong with him. Like Angela said, something's always bothering him."

"He'll come around," Alice said.

"Someone in his life will come along and change that heart of his," Rose said.

"I hope that person comes soon," I said. "Or we'll be living Hell."

We all laughed.

"Isabella?" a male voice asked.

They both froze while I stood up and smiled at Mr. Masen.

"Mr. Masen," I smiled fakely.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Masen said to me. "Hello, Rosalie. Hello, Alice." he said to them. They both mumbled a greeting and looked down.

"Would you like to join us?" I offered, not really wanting an answer.

"Sure," he said.

Alice and Rose looked at me in horror as I let Mr. Masen slide in my side of the booth. He sat down and looked at the menu.

"What are you doing?" Rose mouthed to me as Mr. Masen held the menu up his face. "Bella!" she mouthed again.

I shrugged and she glared at me. Alice was just red and silent.

"Here are your orders," the man said, placing food on our table.

"Excuse me," Mr. Masen said. "Can I order a tempura shrimp?"

The man nodded and asked. "What kind of drink?"

"Coke," he said, bored. The man left, writing something down in his pad.

"Cute guy, right Bella?" Rose said, getting revenge somehow.

I squinted my eyes at her and smiled. "Yeah, that was a handsome waiter."

"Too bad I'm taken. You should ask him out," Rose said.

I smiled. "I'll see." I said in a fake happy tone.

Silence. Mr. Masen broke it in his usual bored tone.

"How is the magazine coming?" he asked.

"Fine," we all mumbled.

"Are you all making it to the party?" he asked.

"Yes," they both said quietly.

"Isabella?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Your father invited me this morning," I said, taking a bite of sushi, making eye contact with Alice and Rose.

"He did?" Mr. Masen asked.

"When he went to my office," I said, mocking his bored tone.

Alice and Rose bit their lip, trying not to laugh.

"Angeli should have my father's address." Mr. Masen said as his shrimp came.

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"_Angela _took the day off, actually, Mr. Masen," I said.

"Who's Angela?" he asked.

Alice's hands turned into fists. "She's your EA." she said.

Mr. Masen was silent for a moment. "Then you should ask Mike." he said.

**Edward Masen**

"What are you doing here, dad?" I asked.

"I just came here to remind you about the party this Friday. You always say your busy. I need you to be there." my dad said. "With Tanya too."

"Tanya's not coming," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?" my dad asked. "I asked you to invite her."

"Dad, it's because of personal reasons. Stay out of it," I snapped.

"Fine," my dad said. "But you need a date."

"Why?" I grumbled. "I don't need one."

"I've planned everything out. You need a date, that's final." my dad said.

"I'll see what I can do," I said. "Does missing the whole party an option?"

He shook his head. "This is an important party. Don't mess it up."

"I said, I'll see what I can do," I growled.

He stood up and left without another word.

What a really perfect timing Tanya. What a really perfect time for you to break up with me. Where in the world am I going to find a date in the last minute? I only have till tomorrow to find a fucking girl to take with me. I might have to pay a chick.

I left the office a half hour after my father left my office. I had to go for a walk. It's wrong to just step out of the office and not let Angeli know where I'm going, but I don't have time for that. I walked around a busy street in New York.

I somehow ended up in a Japanese restaurant. I walked in and stood in the entrance for a minute. I heard a familiar voice shout out for a waiter and I looked around to see who it was. I saw a Japanese woman walking over to the table full of girls and I realized, my staff is here.

I walked over slowly to them, I could see Isabella talking to Rosalie and Alice.

"Isabella?" I asked.

She stood up and smiled. "Mr. Masen."

"Good afternoon," I said. "Hello, Rosalie. Hello, Alice."

They mumbled hello's to me, shrinking in their seats.

"Would you like to join us?" Isabella asked.

I was about to turn her down when I realized the place was full. I had no choice but to sit next to them. Isabella let me slide in and she sat as far away from me. Their orders came and I told the man my order.

Rosalie started a conversation with Isabella as if I wasn't there.

"Cute guy, right Bella?" she said with a tone I didn't understand.

"Yeah, that was a handsome waiter," Isabella said in the same tone.

"Too bad I'm taken, you should ask him out," Rosalie said.

"I'll see," Isabella said.

How can they talk about guys when I'm right here? I do feel a bit jealous that they find some attractiveness in that waiter. But they should act more differently around me.

I looked at them and saw them glaring at each other. I decided to step in and start a conversation. I was used to the simple answers that my employees gave me by now. Being answered by 'Yes' or 'No' was something that didn't bother me anymore. What bothered me now was how bold Isabella was being to me. She was talking to me like no one had ever during my time as the new boss for _Sparkle._

I found out Isabella and everyone else was invited to the party. I was a little shocked to hear Isabella asked to the party by my father. He invited her this morning? How come I didn't know.

He visited her in her office? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

A lot has changed ever since Isabella started working here. I just found out my EA's real name was Angela not Angeli. Angela had been working for _Sparkle_ for over a year now. And ever since my first day, I called her Angeli. I made a mental note on calling her Angela instead of Angeli.

After lunch, I walked with them. They were silent. Alice and Rosalie were breeze walking ahead of us. Isabella was walking stiffly at my side. And after many corners and stop lights, we reached the building.

"Bella," Rose whispered to Isabella.

Isabella nodded beside me. I don't know what their talking about. We all separated after the elevator. I went straight to my office without a word and closed the door behind me. Outside, I could hear the faint voices of Rosalie and Alice, but can't make out the words. The only word I understood and made out is 'Bella'. I could also hear Emmett's and Jacob's booming laughter.

I shook my head. Now, time to work.

**Bella Swan**

"What were you thinking!?" Rose yelled at me once his door closed, walking towards the break room.

I shrugged and sat in a chair. "Nothing."

"Bella!" they both yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, acting innocent.

"What's wrong is what you did!" Alice said, sitting in the chair.

"I don't see the problem." I said.

"First of all, he's our snobby boss." Rose said.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked, coming in. Behind him were Jasper and Jacob.

"Bella asked Mr. Masen to sit with us for lunch," Alice said.

Emmett and Jacob laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!" Rose whined.

"It would have been a wonderful sight to see him sitting next to you guys like that in a Japanese restaurant." Jasper laughed quietly.

"We were eating so carefully," Alice laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I said.

She gave me one look and her face softened.

"Okay, maybe it was a little funny." Rose laughed.

"But never do that again," Alice whined.

"Oh, what are the chances he'll be in the same place as we are?" I asked.

They nodded slowly. "What you guys eat for lunch?" I asked the boys.

"Pizza," Jasper said, sitting next to me.

"I am so exhausted." I said, pulling my feet and resting it on his lap.

"Does this mean we get to cancel our group date?" Jacob asked.

We three girls laughed. "As if!" Alice waved her hand at him.

"It was worth a try, Jacob," Jasper said, playing a beat on my leg.

"How long have we been out?" I asked.

"Just an hour and a half," Alice said. "We would have stayed longer if someone wasn't there!"

"Yeah," Rose said, perking up. "I wanted a good girl talk!"

"Let's girl talk right now," I said.

Jasper flew up from his chair and headed out of the door with the other boys.

"Girl talk?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Alice said. "Come back here you goofs!"

"Jasper, sit back down." I said devilishly, patting his chair.

"Emmy Bear?" Rose cooed. "I need a hug."

"You too, Jacob." I said. "You guys have no work to do anyways."

They all looked at each other and sighed. Jasper sat back down and this time, Alice put her feet on his lap. We both laughed at each other, seeing Jasper's reaction. Emmett was caged in a Rose hug, not that he would want to get out of her embrace. Jacob sat on my other side and I rested my foot on his lap.

The boys had horrified looks on their faces as we started the conversation.

"Bella, had a boyfriend before?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Two years straight." I said.

"Really?" Alice said, sitting up. "Name?"

The boys groaned. "James." I said. The boys turned their heads at me like a dog.

"That's funny," Emmett said. "Mr. Masen's brother is named James."

"What a coincidence." I shrugged. "His last name isn't Masen though"

"James' last name is Masen, right?" Jasper asked Alice. She nodded.

"I'm positive. It gets confusing when your in the same room with all three of them. When someone says 'Mr. Masen', our Mr. Masen, Senior Masen, and James Masen all say 'Yes?'. I've been there. Done that." she said. We all laughed.

"When did you meet James, Bella?" Rose asked.

"He's actually a high school sweetheart. We broke up before we both left for college. He was in Yale and I was in Berkeley." I said.

"So, he's a smart ass?" Jacob scoffed.

"Is it obvious?" I said, nudging him with my foot. He grabbed it and started massaging my leg. "Oh, that feels good." I sighed.

"How does he look like?" Alice asked.

"Brown hair. Blue eyes. Beige skin. Quiet tall. And rip." I said. The girls smiled.

"And you let him go?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"I had to." I said. "Long term relationships don't work out."

"True," Alice said. "I had one before, when I was a freshmen in college."

"Can we go?" Emmett complained.

"No," Rose said sternly.

"Were you guys...you know...doing it?" Alice asked.

I blushed. They boys groaned again. "We did it on prom night." I said.

"Can we get out of here?" Jasper complained.

"I can't take it!" Jacob said, pulling at the roots of his hair. "Listening to it makes me feel like an eavesdropper. Worse, it makes me feel like a girl!"

"Please?" Emmett pleaded. "Please, Bella."

"Would you look at the time," Jasper said, pointing to the clock.

"It's past our lunch time," Jacob said, standing up.

I shook my head at them. "Come on, Alice," I said.

"What?" Alice asked, standing up. I took her hand and started walking towards her office. "What?" she asked again.

"We only have until the end of today to finish up out little article," I said, glaring uselessly as Mr. Masen's door.

"Bella," Alice said, stopping at her door, blocking my way. "You have work. I can manage on my own. You'll-"

I stopped her rant. "I finished all the essays on my desk before lunch," I smirked.

"Really?" she gaped.

I nodded. "Just as Senior Masen knocked on my door."

**Edward Masen**

I walked out of my office and heard Rose's voice. I could make out what their saying for I was only standing a few feet away from the break room.

"When did you meet James, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

James? My brother James? James and Bella went out? How long? Where did they meet? I didn't bother trying to hear Isabella's answer. I walked to the elevator and headed towards James' building.

I said Isabella's name to him just yesterday. Wouldn't he have said anything?

My brother has kids for God's sake! His wife just left his last year. And he was dating? Worse, he _was_ dating my editor. He was cheating on his wife with my editor?

He was dating a college student? All the while, his wife was at home taking care of his kids. I see a reason my Victoria left him. Serves him right.

"Edward?" James gasped. He jumped up from his table.

"We need to talk," I said.

"What?" he asked, closing the folder he was looking at.

"You were dating while married to Victoria?" I asked.

He was silent. "You were dating! You were having an affair!" I yelled.

"Edward, be quiet." he hushed me.

"Why?" I said. "Because it would ruin your reputation?"

"Edward, you don't understand." he started.

"Oh, I understand well," I said crossing my arm. "You would cheat on your wife. You would date a college student. And not say that that college student is my editor!"

"What...what are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Stop lying," I snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled.

"You were dating Isabella!" I yelled out loud.

He snickered. "Isabella? Your new just-out-of-college editor?" he said, smirking.

I nodded. "Yes, her!"

"I wasn't dating her," he said, sitting back down.

Okay, now it was my time to be the one on the confused side. Did I over react? Was Rosalie asking Isabella about someone else?

"Edward, let me just ask you this," James said. "Why did you run over here when you thought I was dating Isabella?"

I shrugged. "Because I thought you were having an affair while married to Victoria. Not that I would care about you two, but the kids," I said.

"Oh, please," he said. "You like Isabella don't you?"

I shook my head furiously. "God, no!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"See, this is why we never should have talks," I said, walking out.

"Edward!" he yelled at me.

"What?" I growled, turning back.

"Just remember," James said. "Never date your employees."

"Why?" I asked, turning back around. "Because you've tried it multiple times? Because you cheated on Victoria with one of your employees?"

"That's enough Edward," he snapped.

I shook my head at him and walked out of his office.

Why would he think I would ever like Isabella? She's nothing but an employee to me. I don't even know anything about her except the obvious. I don't care about her.

Do I?

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Does _Edward care for Bella?**

**And notice that Edward still calls her Isabella. He's still the same. But changing a little by little.  
**


	4. A Favor

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 4**

**Bella Swan**

"We're finished!" I cheered. Alice bounced in her chair, her eyes full of joy.

"Finally," she groaned.

"I'll go take this to his office," I said.

"I swear if he wants any more changes to that article, I'll strangle him." she said.

I laughed and left her office. It's only been two hours at work and already, we've made some progress. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket quickly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella," Rose's tired voice said.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked.

Rose sighed. "Mr. Masen is calling in sick today." she said.

"What?" I growled. I slumped in my chair, slamming the folder on the desk.

"Yes," Rose sighed. "He wants the Alice's article though."

"What do I do about it?" I sighed.

"Bring it to him." she said. And it felt like she wanted to add a 'duh' at the end.

"Why should I do it?" I growled. Not at her, but at him.

"Bella," she sighed. "Who has the article?"

"Oh," I said. "I do."

"Mike should give you his address," Rose said.

"How in the world would I get there?" I sighed. "I don't have a car-"

Alice came running in and dangled her keys in front of my face.

"Never mind," I said.

"Okay," Rose said. "See you later."

"See you," I said and hung up.

I took the key from Alice's hand and raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" I said.

"You need it," she said. "Plus, I don't want to go to his house."

"So, it's a house?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's actually a condo. Anyways, take it." she said. Then her face turned a little serious, but still playfully. "Not a scratch on my baby."

"How do you always know what happens before it does?" I wondered.

She smiled. "Don't tell anyone." she said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a psychic," she said loudly. I heard Emmett's booming laughter and his laughing form went in my office. He stumbled and was on his knees laughing.

"Really...(laugh)...She can...(laugh)...tell the future," he laughed.

"What?" I said.

Alice rolled her eyes and jumped over Emmett as she left my office. Emmett was still laughing and I looked at him wondering how a big guy like this could be such a teddy bear sometimes. He was big and scary the first time I met him, but deep down, he's so soft, and funny. Yes, funny. Very funny. Well, he's not always funny and soft. When he sees any of us in danger of someone else, he becomes serious and literally growls with anger. He was pretty much like my _big_ brother.

"Sorry," he laughed, standing up.

I smirked. "You believe Alice?" I asked.

He nodded. "Never bet against Alice." he said, pointing a finger at me.

"Well," I said, grabbing my purse and standing up. "Thanks for the warning."

"Where are you going?" he asked, putting his arm over my shoulder as we left.

"To Mr. Masen's house," I said, resting the folder in my arms safely. The last thing I wanted was to have Alice's article get ruined. "He wants Alice's article."

"You finished it?" he said, surprised.

I nodded. "I'll help you out with your article on Monday. I have a lot of articles to do today when I get back. Then we have the party tomorrow. And then SHOPPING!"

"That's fine." he said, pressing the elevator button for me and he took his arm off. "I have another interview today. Wrestlers!"

I laughed. "You'll be putting them to shame, Em." I said, poking his muscles.

He laughed and flexed it as I entered the elevator. I waved goodbye and I pressed the ground level. It was hard looking for Alice car. I didn't know what kind of car she had let alone what color it was. I was just about to call Alice when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "It's a yellow Porsche."

"What...How did you know..." I said, my eyes scanning around for a yellow car.

"What did I just tell you in the office?" she asked.

"I didn't take it seriously," I said, still not able to find the car.

"It's parked in the corner of the parking lot," she sighed. "Bella, you're crazy."

"Says the one with the freaky human power," I teased.

"Remember, not one scratch," she said as I spotted the car.

"Alice!" I yelled. "I know how to drive."

"Alright," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up and walking to the Porsche. "Whoa." I said.

It was easy driving Alice's car around NY. Oddly enough, the streets I was driving down were free of traffic. I found his place in no time. I walked hesitantly to his door, taking one last look at the car, making sure it hadn't rolled away. I knocked once and no one answered.

"Mr. Masen," I said. "It's Be- Isabella."

I knocked again. No one. I considered leaving the folder by his door and then changed my mind as I remembered how important this was for Alice and I.

I heard coughs inside and I reached for the door knob. I didn't turn it yet, afraid he might get mad at me for entering his house. But then I heard more coughing and it was worse so I opened it. It was unlocked.

"Mr. Masen," I called out. "Here's the article."

More coughs coming from the living room. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, and followed the sound.

I gasped as I took in his lying form. He was shivering madly. He forehead was full of sweat. His nose was running and he was only in his boxer and T-shirt. He was curled up, freezing.

"Mr. Masen?" I called.

He groaned, still shivering. I ran into the hallway of his house and I found his bedroom. I took the comforter out of the bed and ran to the living room where he still lay, shivering. I covered him with it and placed it all the way to his chin.

He coughed again and I ran to his kitchen.

I looked through the cupboards for something, anything. A medicine. Then I found some and grabbed a cup of water. I went back to his living room and sat him upright. His eyes were half closed and I shook him a little.

"Mr. Masen," I said. "Take these."

I handed him the pill and he took them absentmindedly. He gulped the water down and gave it to me. He hand was gripping mine so when he flopped down on the couch, he carried me with him. I lay on top of him, trying to pry my fingers from his. Finally, I was released from his shivering fingers.

I walked back to the kitchen and found some chicken Cup of Noodles. I made some and I walked to the living room to find him sleeping. I shook him awake.

He groaned.

"Mr. Masen," I said. "You need to eat something."

I sat him up and it took a lot of my strength to keep him up. His eyes kept opening and closing. I blew a steaming spoonful of soup and placed it in his mouth. After what seemed like forever, he finished the whole thing and fell back down on the couch. He was shivering much less now. I threw away the foam cup and walked back to him. I shook him awake again, causing him to groan louder.

"Come on," I said. "Let's put you back in your bed."

He stood up and I put his arm over my shoulder. It took me a lot of strength and time to get him to his bed. I sat him down.

"Take your shirt off," I ordered.

He tried pulling his shirt off. "Can't do it?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly, raising his hands up, eyes half closed. I hesitated and then took his shirt off. I gasped at his nicely toned abs. I blinked furiously and looked up to his face to find him somehow trying to open his eyes. I laid him down and walked to his bathroom. I grabbed a small cloth and ran it under some cool water.

I placed the cloth over his forehead and walked over to his closet. I found a white shirt and sat him up, grunting at his weight, and stuck his head through the shirt. I struggled to pull him arm through the sleeves and when I finished, my arms ached.

I sighed heavily.

My phone rang and I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I said, breathless.

"What are you doing...?" Emmett asked. "So breathless while at Mr. Masen's house." Emmett said. I could almost see him wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and realized what he assumed.

"Emmett!" Rose and Alice chided.

The phone was passed to someone. "Bella?" Alice's voice said.

"Whatever Emmett said- It's not true," I said, catching my breath.

"Oh, forget Emmett," Alice said.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled in the background.

"Where are you?" Alice asked, her tone worried.

"Is he keeping you in prison?" Emmett said in the background again.

"He's treating you awfully?" Alice asked.

"He's being an ass to her?" Emmett said in the background, his voice now angry.

"No!" I yelled. Mr. Masen stirred. "I won't be getting back soon." I whispered.

"What?" Alice asked. "Why are you whispering?"

"Is he hurting her?" Emmett asked, his voice closer in the background.

"Tell Emmett to calm down. I'm fine." I whispered.

"Emmett, she's fine," Alice said to Emmett. "Why are you whispering?"

"Mr. Masen's sleeping," I said.

"You slept with him?!" Alice yelled.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Alice!" I hissed.

"She slept with Mr. Masen?" voices in the background said.

I groaned. "Put it on speaker," I growled.

I heard a beeping on the phone and voices all talking at once. I walked out of the room and took a deep breath. "Stop!" yelled.

Silence.

"I did not do anything!" I growled. "I just won't be getting back there as early as I thought. Alice, you should send someone to get your car." I said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jasper said. "Why can't you get here?"

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Is he being a jackass?" Jacob asked.

"Do you want me to go there, Bella?" Emmett growled.

"Emmett, I'm sure Bella's fine." Rose's voice said to him. I smiled.

"No. No. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." I said.

"Then what?" a bunch of voices said at the same time.

"Mr. Masen needs my help here," I said. "Can you and Em get-"

"No, Bella." Alice said. "Rose and I live like five blocks from each other. Keep the car. Drive it to work on Monday and I'll hitch rides with Rose."

"No. No. No." I said.

"Bella, it's fine." Alice said.

"It is?" a whole chorus of voices said. Alice laughed.

"Just remember, not a scratch on my baby," Alice said.

"Oh, and-" I said. But my phone made a sound and the line went dead. I checked my phone and cursed, "Out of battery!" I whined.

I went back inside the room to find Mr. Masen sleeping deeply. I went to get his comforter from the living room and covered his body with it. The medicine direction said to take every six hours. I took the damp cloth from Mr. Masen's forehead and flipped it over to the other side. I looked around his bathroom for a thermometer, unfortunately, he didn't have one. I sat in his couch for a minute, the next thing I new, it was dark outside.

I must have fallen asleep. I went over to the kitchen, the clock telling me it was almost time for Mr. Masen's next medication. I grabbed him a glass of water and the medicine bottle.

He was still sleeping. The cloth was now dry. He was rolled over to his side and his mouth held a smile. I froze. He had a smile. And actual smile on his face. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Mr. Masen?" I said, shaking his shoulder. I placed my hand over his forehead, it was much better now.

He stirred and his eyes opened. He moaned.

"Mr. Masen, take these." I said, sitting him up. He was still half- asleep. He took the medicine and flopped back down on the bed.

"Mr. Masen," I said. "I have to leave."

He groaned. "No," he said. "Stay."

"I have to," I said.

His eyes were closed and I thought he was asleep until he half opened them again. "Okay," he said softly. "Leave the article."

His eyes closed and I said softly, "Bye."

He kept his eyes closed as he said the words, "I love you."

I froze. I turned to look at him, wide eyed.

"Don't be out late, Tanya." he whispered.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was definitely asleep.

The sun was hidden behind clouds but I knew the other were already getting ready to go home. But I can't go home, I have work to do. Then, out of nowhere, it started to rain. I ran to Alice's car, silently thanking whatever God there was up there that I didn't trip and fall. I drove my way back to the office. And luckily, as the editor, I had the keys to the office. I went in and as expected, no one was there anymore.

**Edward Masen**

I could hear someone talking to me. I could feel someone moving me around. I woke up and found the house silent. I somehow was moved from the couch to my bed. I was also somehow changed into one shirt to another. I looked around my house, trying to see, trying to find, whoever was here.

No one.

I looked at the clock, it was past five. On my bedside was a bottle of pills and an empty glass of water. There was a note saying _Take two pills at 10 PM._ Then beside the note was a phone. Certainly not my phone. I don't have a Blueberry. I pressed the button but nothing came on. I tried turning it on, but it was out of battery.

I tried remembering what happened. I remember an angelic voice talking to me. That's for sure. Gentle hands were touching my skin. That's another thing. But who was it? The only people that have access to my house are my EA, Angela, and my father.

It can't be Angela who was here. Her voice is different. My father would certainly not be the one here. He wouldn't even come here unless there was an emergency.

I went to the kitchen to get my glass refilled. But instead, a folder caught my eye. It was Alice's article. The one I had asked her to re-write. Then, I remember asking Rosalie to tell Isabella to bring it to my house.

Isabella was the one who brought it here. She was the one who took care of me.

I ran back to the room to change into something decent and grabbed her phone and my car keys. I went in my car and drove to the office. I don't know where she lives, but certainly Mike would have an address book somewhere in his office.

I got there in no time and rode the elevator up. Once inside, I walked to the break room to grab something to eat. I just now realized that I hadn't eaten anything all day. I always keep a granola bar in one of the cupboards. And it's raining and cold, I can make a cup of coffee.

I took a bite off my granola bar and drank a steaming cup of coffee. I out the corner out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a dim light coming from somewhere.

Then out of nowhere, Isabella entered the room.

"Isabella!" I yelled at the same time she yelled mine. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I-I was catching up to the work I missed today." she said softly, blushing madly.

The corners of my lips twitched. She looked adorable when she blushed.

She looked up at me and caught my gaze. She blinked furiously and said, "Sh-Shouldn't you still be sick? I-I mean asleep?"

I smirked. Her eyes widened. "I was...I woke up." I said.

She nodded slowly. She looked at my granola bar and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't eat anything all day," I said.

Isabella's eyebrows furrowed. "I fed you noodles. I guess after all these hours, you became hungry again." she said softly, mostly to herself.

She fed me food? I never had someone do that for me. I felt somehow pampered.

Silence.

I reached into the back pocket and pulled out her phone. "Uh...You left you phone in my room." I said.

Isabella looked up and her beautiful brown eyes held mine.

"S-Sorry," she said, reaching out.

When our hands touched briefly, a quick shock of electric ran between us. We both pulled away at the same time. Her lips started to quiver and she let out a giggle.

"Uh- Thank you," I said.

"What for?" she asked, her eyes captivating mine.

For the first time, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't find any words to say to her. I'm always prepared. I always know what to do and say. But for some reason, being in Isabella's mere presence this moment sends my brain to drain out all thoughts.

Isabella's lip twitched again. I cleared my throat.

"For being there..." I said. "You didn't have to do it."

She mouthed the word 'oh' and smiled at me. It was hard not to smile back so I gave her the first true smile I've ever given in years.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the huge stack of folders in her arms.

"It- It's the articles that I didn't get to do today," she said shifting from one foot to another. I walked forward and took the folders from her hand. She looked up at me in surprised and I laughed. It seems tonight, I'm doing things I haven't in years. For instance, smiling and laughing. Now, I'm giving a hand.

I felt guilty for making her stay at my house and take care of me.

"It's looks heavy," I said, chuckling at her expression. "Let me help you."

"It's okay," she said.

I shook my head. "Are you headed home?" I asked.

She nodded. "I was going to finish this later tonight." she said.

"Let me give you a ride," I suggested.

Isabella shook her head. "I have a ride home." she said.

"Oh" I said. "Well, let me walk you to your car."

"Actually," she said walking out of the office. "It's Alice's car."

She opened the door for me and locked the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She let me borrow her car when I went to your house," Isabella said, dropping the office key in her purse and taking out another set.

I nodded, feeling even more guilty. And wait, I'm Edward Masen. I'm never guilty.

Isabella walked over to the car parked next to mine in the parking lot. It was a yellow Porsche. It was a fast car. I like fast cars.

Isabella opened the passenger and I dropped the stack of folders on the seat. I rushed over to the other side to open the door for her. She blushed and smiled at me as I closed the door for her.

"Good night, Isabella." I said.

"Uh...Bella." she corrected me.

I smiled again. It felt nice to smile.

"Good night, Bella." I said. "And thanks again."

She smiled and said, "Good night Mr. Masen."

"Uh...Edward." I said. "Call me Edward instead."

"Good night, Edward." she smiled.

I felt like a teenage boy all over again. A teenage boy who doesn't want to say goodbye to the girl he met. I had a big goofy smile on my face and must have looked like a dork. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Who are you going to the party with?" I asked.

Isa- _Bella_ smiled at me and said. "Aro's having someone pick me up."

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I know it's wrong to ask you to do anything for me after what you've done for me today," I said. "But I need help."

I rested my hand on the roof of the car and leaned down a bit so she didn't have to look up. She opened the window a little wider and said. "Anything."

"My father wants me to bring a date to the party. I don't have one." I said shyly.

"And you want me to...help you look for a date?" she asked.

I laughed. "If only it was that easy." I said. "But, no. Not that. I was wondering if you would be my date. I-I mean...just come with me there."

Bella bit her bottom lip, her little face in deep thought. I thought it was cute. I cracked a smile and when she looked up, I was yet again captivated her brown eyes.

"Pick me up before one?" she asked.

I nodded furiously. "Okay. And don't worry, I'll tell Aro." I said.

She smiled. "Bye, Edward." she said before pulling out of the parking spot.

"Bye, Bella." I said after she drove out of the parking lot.

I shook my head and got in my car. Why am I acting this way?

**Bella Swan**

I was all dresses up. And as much as I hate wearing really nice dresses, let alone pumps, I had to be well dressed for the 'biggest party of the year'. Or so said by Alice.

It was a nice plain black dress that went down to my knees. The straps were thin and it had just enough space in the bust to reveal only a little part of my cleavage. The pumps were nice glossy red color. I had a nice pearl necklace around my neck with matching earrings. I even had a matching red leather clutch.

I didn't do much to my hair but curl it a bit more than it's usual. My make-up, though, was very nice, it looked natural and it's a style I picked up from a magazine. And no, it's not _Sparkle._ The eye shadow was gold and I added a few more mascara than usual. I used a simple peach colored lip gloss and pink blush. It all came together well. I was ready and set to go when the buzzer went.

I live in a nice apartment. It was on the third level. It had a bedroom, bathroom, spacey living room, and a well sized kitchen. I ran to the front of my door and quickly said, "I'll buzz you in,", and pressed the red button beneath the mic.

In the lobby of my building, there's a whole list of names with their apartment number beside it. My name was near the end, of course. So, I hope Edward doesn't have a hard time looking for my name

I grabbed my clutch, gave my self another look in the mirror, and even did a little posing. (Ridiculous!) My door bell rang and I walked to my door, my heels clicking and opened it.

Edward was in a simple black tux. His hair was untamed, as usual. He wore black dress shoes and a nice red tie.

"Bella," he said, giving me a crooked smile that I find myself loving so much.

"Hi," I said.

"How do I look?" he asked, spreading his arms out.

I walked forward and fixed his tie. "We match." I said.

"You look...nice Bella." he said.

What I liked about the way he said is that he didn't look down. He kept his eyes on my face. Most men would look at your boobs, am I right?

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped out to lock my door. We walked to the elevator and stepped in when it opened.

"Bella," he said. "I wanted to say thank you again-"

"It's fine." I said.

"No." he said. "I want to thank you somehow. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be sick right now. My father would be angry at me. I wouldn't be here right now."

The doors opened. "You can thank me by shutting your mouth." I said.

His lips twitched and he gave me another crooked smile.

"If you say so," he said, opening the door.

I wonder what happened to his snobby side. Did it just somehow disappear? It can't be. Did he change over night? Not possible.

I can't just come right out and ask him about it. It would seem rude. And who knows what he might say.

He walked over to the passenger side of a Volvo and opened it for me. He ran over to the other side and started the car. I smiled sadly when I heard the purr of his car. It made me miss the roar of mine back in Forks. I had to leave it behind, mostly because it's starting to give out. It also made me miss my father who I haven't seen since Christmas two years ago. I spent Christmas with my mom and Phil last year. But it has also been months since I've seen them.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, taking a swift glance at my face before driving off.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said. "Just thinking."

I could see from the corner of my eye, his crooked smile made it's way to his lips.

After a few minute, we reached a less busy and more residential part of New York. I had gone crazy with the way he drove. The needle was going past a hundred miles per hour and I was yet again surprised by how he dodged traffic. If I had taken a taxi, it would take that taxi guy hours to get through traffic.

He turned onto a private lane and already, cars were being parked on the side. He pulled onto the driveway and parked his car in a VIP slot.

I looked out my window as he did this and was amazed at how huge their house is. Mansion is a better word to describe this thing. There were reporters and TV crew crowded at the front of the house. Many actors are coming in and walking on the red carpet laid out.

This feels more like Hollywood to me.

I didn't realize Mr.- Edward, I mean, leave the car until my door opened. I looked up at him, surprised at how fast he had walked around the car. He gave me his hand and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Big, huh?" he said.

"Big?" I scoffed. "Huge."

We walked over the where the red carpet started. He gave me his arm and I wrapped my arm around it. I held onto my clutch with the other as reporters and cameras were put to our faces.

"Mr. Masen!" they all yelled.

"Who are you?" a reporter asked me.

"She's Bella." Edward answered for me. "She's my date for this evening."

"Mr. Masen, Bella," a reported called. "Over here."

We both looked at the man at the same time he snapped a picture. More flashes and more people talking at once. When we finally made it pass the red carpet, my eyes were blocked with green patches. I was momentarily blinded and so was Edward.

"Bella?" a man's voice called.

I blinked furiously and I only heard the sound of laughter.

"Blinded by the photographers?" the man asked.

"Yes?" I said, blinking twice and smiling at Senior Masen's amused face.

"Hello, to you two." Senior Masen said, giving me a hug. Flashes of photography went all around us. I blushed again, being center of attention.

"Hello, father." Edward said, beside me.

"Edward, my boy," Senior Masen said, patting Edward's shoulder. "You didn't tell me this beautiful woman here was your date."

I blushed.

"Bella, this is my wife, Elizabeth," Senior Masen said, wrapping his arm around the woman next to him. She was, of course, beautiful. She had the same hair color as Edward and she, I now know, was the one to give him the green eyes.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I said. She walked forward and gave me a hug. More flashes.

"Enjoy yourselves, you hear?" she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her as Edward wrapped my arm around his and pulled us away. But of course, more flashes from behind came. As we entered the big mansion, I can't help but gape at the beautiful place. There were huge double stairs and below was an entrance to the big ballroom. I suppose it was their living room, but for this event, it was probably transformed. All around us, men in white and black suits served food and drinks. A DJ in the far corner of the room was busy playing songs.

We headed out the glass doors and to the backyard. There were tall tables with flower vases. Decorative light hung from posts. Speakers were positioned in corners and people were dancing on a platform.

"Drinks?" a man asked. He had classic martinis on his plate and we each took one.

I smiled at the man as he walked away and took a sip.

"Come on, Edward." I said, walking over to Rose and Alice's table. He chuckled as I dragged him along.

"Bella! You look awesome," Alice said, bouncing in place. She didn't seem surprised to see with Edward, though. Unlike Rose who stared at us with her mouth hanging.

"Babe," Emmett said. "Close you mouth." He kissed her mouth closed.

"Mr. Masen," Jasper said, acknowledging Edward.

"How are you doing, Jasper?" Edward asked.

Jasper was silent for a moment and smiled at Edward. "Fine." he said.

"Bella," Rose said. "You're both here together or what?"

Jacob looked at me questioningly.

I nodded. "Edward's my date."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Promises and More Promises

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 5**

The girls excused themselves to go to the bathroom and dragged me with them. Edward was left all alone with Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob who all had scowls on their faces. Emmett, it seems, had taken full blown on the overprotective big brother mode. His eyes kept roaming over Edward, as if he was sizing him up.

I wasn't even in any kind of relationship with Edward. Besides being his editor. Edward, though, kept his face fearless and returned their glares. But that's how his face is always. They backed down immediately.

"Please tell me you're not dating him," Rose said, closing the door behind her.

"Jeez, Bella. You stay one day at his house for God knows what the reason is and now you're going to the party with him. Not that I'm surprised." Alice said.

"What?" Rose gasped, looking at Alice. "You saw them going together?"

Alice nodded and tapped her temple with a knowing look on her face.

"I'm not dating him, Rose," I said, rubbing her arm to calm her down. "Why are you mad? He asked me a favor and I can't say no to him cause he's my boss."

"So he asked you to be his date so he doesn't have to show his face to his father without a date?" Rose said, crossing her arm and giving me a knowing look.

"Rose!" I chided.

"Why were you at his house for so long anyways?" Rose asked. "Was it, 'I give you pleasure if you be my date', kind of arrangement?"

"He was sick!" I said, placing my hands on my waist. "There is no sex involved in this! I had to take care of him."

"Since when is taking care of your sick boss a part of your job description?" Rose pointed out. "Last time I checked, your job is to edit, not babysit."

"Rose, I couldn't just leave him there." I said.

"Bella was just being nice to him." Alice said, rubbing Rose's arm.

"Why?" Rose yelled. "He's never nice to her!"

I smiled. "Why are you smiling? He's using you!" Rose yelled at me.

I patted her arm and hugged her. "Rose, calm down." I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella." she said, hugging me back. "It's just that Mr. Masen's always an ass. He's never a 'kind' person. It's different. That's all."

"He's sort of kind. Edward said 'thank you'." I said, shrugging.

Rose and Alice looked at each other and mouthed 'Edward'.

I sighed.

"He said thank you?" Alice giggled.

"And even smiled." I added.

Rose laughed. "Gosh, I wish you would have taken a picture of that."

"And 'Edward'?" Alice smirked.

I shrugged. "Let's go." I said hopping off. "The boys are probably harassing him."

"Good," I heard Rose murmur. I gave her a quick dirty look and she shrugged innocently at me. "He deserves it." she, turning the lights off.

"Would you look at that," Alice said.

"What?" Rose said, poking her head between mine and Alice's shoulder.

The boys were talking. Including Edward. They seemed so in on their conversation that they were all huddled closely on the table.

"Expect the unexpected?" I shrugged.

Rose scoffed. "Come on." she said, grabbing our hands and walking to the table.

"I can see why you like it," Edward said softly to Jasper. He turned his head half way and caught us. He smiled.

Alice and Rose gasped quietly. I laughed. "He knows how to smile." I said.

"Apparently." Rose whispered, running over to Emmett and giving him a kiss.

"Bella," Edward said. "Come with me."

He gestured for me to walk forward. We walked back in the house and he led the way through the crowd of people. He climb up the big staircase and turned to look at me.

"This house is so big," he said. "It takes the maids hours to clean it."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I wanted to get some music from my old room." he said. "After I moved out, I left a few things."

Edward turned left and went down the hallway. He stopped at the fifth door down and opened it. It was a basic teenage boy's room. He had a bed, desk, TV, couch, stereo, dresser, and bookshelf. Nothing unusual. Except for a shelf that covered nearly a whole side of a wall and music stacked neatly along the shelves.

"A few things?" I murmured.

He smirked and walked in the room. "I'll just be a minute."

I watched him as he browsed through his collection. He took two particular CD's out and debated for while before taking both.

The rest of the night included dinner, mingling with the girls and more talking. When Edward was talking, I couldn't help but listen closely. I was getting to know him and so was everybody else. I don't know if anyone else caught it but I surely did. When he talked of his father, who often came up, his eyes would grow dark, pained, and sad before he would mask it with fake happiness.

Everybody was still uncomfortable with having him around us. Emmett wasn't as loud as he would have been and Jacob didn't laugh very often. But it was progress. I know that over time, he would be able to be a part of this group of friends. Over time, everyone else would be as open to him. I just hope in return, he would be the same.

**Edward Masen**

I enjoyed my night. Surprisingly. I went home after dropping Bella off with a light hearted feeling. Bella. I never really had gotten myself used calling her that. I had almost slipped multiple times today, but luckily she didn't catch on. Or did she?

All weekend, I tried to figure out what brought me out that night. I'm never really into the social crowd. I'm the quiet person. But that Friday night, I was different. A good different. I felt happy.

I forgot all about my worries. I forgot all about my problems. But of course, when it came to my father, the feeling came back. I tried hiding it, but I saw Bella looking at me with a knowing look on her face.

Bella's perspective, I now realize. Even the littlest detail she catches on. I can see that she saw the pain in my eyes.

I can't my put finger on it, but Bella has something about her personality that makes me such an open book to her. It's hard not resist her. Whenever she asks me a question, I would gladly answer. I'm not always an easy person on people. Even on...even on Tanya. I was never open to her. She never found out about my other side. And Tanya was supposedly the light of my life.

I only hope that Bella isn't that perspective. I wouldn't know where to start. I wouldn't know how to say things to her. I wouldn't know what she would say.

Monday came and I find myself itching to get to work. I want to see everyone again. I want to talk freely again. I always hate going to work. I hate being at work because it reminded me of what was the reason my father became the man he is.

But today, as I got ready for work, I want to be in that office. I want hear Bella's voice. I want to talk to her. She's like....I don't know. I can't explain it. I can talk to her. My feelings all pour out.

I walked into that office and greeted Angela. She was surprised at first, but then greeted me back softly.

"Were you at the party?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I had work to do." she said.

My eyebrows furrowed and she sank in her seat. "Angela, you do realize that Friday was a day off, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "But you said you wanted me to organize the advertisements that were submitted to our system for next months' issue," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't realize how much work that was."

Angela raised an eyebrow at me. "I finished it, though." she said.

"Okay," I said, feeling guilty for making her work. "We have any meetings for today?" I asked. She looked through her book and nodded.

"At eleven, you and Jasper are having a presentation for a page that advertises on the new released car. And at two, you will have another presentation with Alice for advertisements on MAC cosmetics." she said.

I nodded.

The elevator dinged and Bella came out talking to Jasper. They were both whispering and Jasper had his arm around her shoulder. Their faces were no farther than two inches apart. I scowled.

"Morning, Mr. Masen," Jasper said.

Bella smiled at me and continued down the hall talking to Jasper.

"You overestimate me, fair Bella." I heard Jasper say to her.

"...so he's coming today," Angela continued.

"Who's coming today?" I asked, shaking my head clear of thoughts of Bella.

Angela's eyebrows furrowed and she looked scared for a moment.

"Angela!?" I asked, getting frustrated. "Who's coming?"

She stared at me for a moment before saying, "James. Didn't you hear me?"

I growled at her and walked off to my office.

**Bella Swan**

"Bella!" Jasper called to me as I parked Alice's car.

"Hey, Jasper!" I called back.

He approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Your feet sore?" he asked, looking at my ballet flats.

I laughed. "You think?" I smirked.

"How was your Sunday?" he asked.

"I slept in all day. Alice kept us all out on Saturday. I don't know how you can even walk!" I said, pointing at his feet. Jasper laughed.

"Alice can go a little too much sometimes," he said, walking over to the elevators.

"A little?" I grumbled.

The elevator doors opened and we both went in.

"That little pixie never runs out of energy!" I half yelled. "But I love her."

Jasper smile wavered and he looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, nudging his ribs.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Anything," I said. Then he was silent for a minute.

The elevator doors opened and he leaned in closer.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash." he said.

"I- I am offended by that!" I said, feigning hurt. "But I promise."

He nodded and walked forward. He looked up and greeted Edward, who had a scowl on his face. I wonder what wrong with him. I smiled softly at him and looked back up at Jasper as he walked to my office.

"I'm not good with women," he said.

I laughed and smacked his shoulder. "A guy like you?" I scoffed.

"You overestimate me, fair Bella." he said.

Jasper went inside my office and sat in one of the chairs.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you need help or something?" I asked.

"Something like that," he said.

Jasper leaned forward and said in a serious voice. "I like Alice. No. No. That's not it," he shook his head. "I'm in love with her!"

I screamed and Jasper came around my desk to calm me down. I jumped up and down, squealing like a mad person. He covered my mouth and stood behind me, holding me down, telling me to be quiet.

I would have never expected Jasper to come right out and say it. I also didn't expect him to say that he _loves_ her. This is great. Wonderful!

The door opened and Edward stood on the door with a worried look on his face. Edward's face became angry as he took in our position. Jasper took his hand off my mouth and backed off.

"What's going on?" Edward growled.

Jasper shook his head. "Nothing." he said.

"Just talking," I said.

Edward's face went back to it's original scowl. His eyes danced between Jasper and I before slamming the door close.

"Whoa," I said. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"What happened to the happy Edward?" I heard Jasper mumble.

"Bella," Jasper said. I turned back around and smiled at him.

"Yes?" I laughed.

"Does Alice like me? Does she say anything about me?" he asked.

My smile disappeared. I promised Alice, didn't I? But...Jasper just said he _loved_ her. Jasper loves Alice. I can't let an opportunity like this pass. I can bring them together and goddammit I will do it.

Jasper took my silence the wrong way and started talking really fast. "I shouldn't have said that. It's just that Alice...is Alice. I love her. Promise me you won't say anything to her about this? She'll freak out and stay away from me!" he said.

I laughed and said, "Shut up, Jasper!"

He went silent.

"I promised something to Alice and I said I won't ever say it," I said.

"So she likes me?" Jasper asked.

"No," I said, _nodding_ my head.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, shooting up from his chair, his eyes narrowed.

"No," I said _nodding _again. "I promised not to _say _anything. And I'm not, am I?"

He shook his head. "So she likes me!?" he said, a glint in his eye.

I shook my head. He looked hurt. "'Likes' isn't a word for it. 'Love' is better." I said.

"Yes!" Jasper said, punching his hands in the air.

"Promise me first that you won't tell her I told you!" I said.

"I promise! I promise! I love you, Bella, just for that!" he yelled, running over to hug me. "You are an angel sent from heaven!"

I laughed. "Oh, please," I said, hugging him back.

Then he went silent. "What do I do now?" he asked, sitting back down.

"First things first. We need help from an expert," I said.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Rosalie Hale," I said.

I must say that I'm impressed with what Rose planned out. She sent Jasper up to the roof and told him what to say to Alice. The boys are calming Jasper down, but we'll pull them out before anything will be said. If they were anywhere near Emmett and Jacob while Jasper confessed his feeling for Alice, Jasper would not only feel pressured, but also intimidated by them. Emmett will take on over-protective brother mode all over again.

"I have to keep my mind undecided," Rose said as we waited for Alice by the elevator. She tapped her foot silently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause, she has some freaky human power. If I decide on one thing, she'll see it on my future and everyone else's." she said.

"I thought Alice was supposed to hitch a ride with you," I said.

"Yeah, but I made an excuse for her to go back to my house," she said.

"How will she get there?" I asked.

"Bella," Rose sighed. "I told her to use the M3."

I gasped. "You let her drive the M3?" I asked.

Rose glared at me and dared me to continue.

"It already hurts to let her drive it, but continue, I swear, you'll regret it," she half warned half said playfully. She laughed and nudged me softly.

It takes a lot of courage for Rose to let her baby be driven by someone else. She never even lets Emmett drive it without her in the car next to him.

The elevator dinged and Rose and I waited to for it open. Alice came out with a frustrated look on her face.

"What is going on?" Alice growled. "I can't see anything!"

"Oh, Alice," I said, pushing her back in with Rose's help.

"Wait, why are we going back in?" Alice gasped.

I pressed her to the wall while Rose pressed the button for the roof and I let her go once the door closed.

"What in the world is going on!?" Alice yelled. "Future changed."

"See," Rose said. "That's what you get for peeking."

Alice glared at both of us. "What's going on?" she asked again. She looked over my shoulder but Rose stopped her. "What floor are we going to?"

"Alice, just shut up, okay?" I sighed.

Alice glared at both of us and we glared back. The elevator opened and the boys came in. We pushed Alice out and before she can run back in, the doors closed.

"You guys are dead!" we heard her yelling through the doors.

We all laughed and prayed to God this plan works.

Rose and I paced while the boys sat.

"What's taking so long?" Rose asked.

"Give them the time they need,," Emmett said.

"But what if things went wrong?" I asked, exchanging a look with Rose.

"Give them a break, " Jacob said.

"What _will_ we do if things went wrong?" Rose asked.

"Give them some credit," Emmett said.

"We should check on them," I said.

"Give them space," Jacob said.

Rose and I glared at the two of them and they glared back.

"She's our friend," Rose said and we both crossed out arms and jutted our hips.

"He's ours," Emmett said , standing up and crossing his arms across his chest. Jacob did the same and was about to say something when the elevator dinged.

Rose and I made our way back to the lobby faster than they can ever go. And we both started jumping up and down as we saw Alice and Jasper walk out with their hands intertwined.

We both launched ourselves at them the moment they looked at us.

"Who was the one to spill the beans?" Alice asked.

Rose and I pointed to each other at the same time.

Alice smiled and hugged us both again. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Now, Jasper," Rose said. "We love you and all but..."

"Hurt her and we'll be dancing on your grave," I said.

"Understand?" Emmett said, coming from behind me.

Jasper laughed and hugged me and Rose. "Thanks," he said.

**Edward Masen**

A knock came at my door and I let the pen loose from my tight grip.

Angela opened the door and told me softly, "James will be here shortly."

I nodded stiffly once and she left the room.

I kept thinking back to the words I heard earlier. It's stuck in my mind and I don't understand why I'm upset. _"I promise! I promise! I love you, Bella, just for that! You an angel sent from heaven!". _I don't know why those words struck a cord in me.

My eyes narrowed at the doorknob as it turned slowly.

James came in with a smirk on his face.

"Still the same Edward, I see," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"I saw you at the party," he said, sitting down. "You seemed happy."

"It was all a show. For father," I lied.

"It seemed real to me. You were smiling at that pretty woman beside you." he said.

I growled.

"Who is she, anyways?" he asked. "She was hot."

"James, you got kids for God's sake!" I yelled.

He laughed. "But rich and divorced." he shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" I said icily.

"Dear brother, you need not be so cold." James said.

"Stop talking Shakespeare shit and tell me what you want," I said.

"What, I can't visit my beloved brother?" he asked.

"No," I snapped coldly.

He laughed. "Oh, fine you caught me," he said.

I smirked a little. Just a little.

"I want to check you progress," James said. "I can't let you embarrass us in front of Aro. He's an important part of our family and business."

"I can do it on my own," I said.

"And what's your proof?" he scoffed. "The past magazines you've released are just horrid. I want to make sure your doing it right. The first time was okay. Second time, still okay. You were still getting the hang of the job. But a third time, not acceptable."

"I haven't even released the third one," I said.

"Yes," he said. "But better safe than sorry."

I glared at him. "Go back to your office." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't take orders from you," he smirked. "Where is your editor?"

I didn't answer.

James sighed and stood up. "You're being immature, Edward." he said before leaving. I growled and slammed my fists on my desk. I got up and walked out of my office. I went to the place where I go whenever I'm upset.

**Bella Swan**

"You must be Isabella," someone said, coming in my office.

I smiled at the light brown haired man that came in and shook his hand.

"I prefer Bella," I said.

He laughed. "I'm James." he said.

"James Masen," I said. "I didn't expect a visit from you."

"I went here to visit my dear brother, actually," he said. "Thought it was a perfect opportunity for both of us to meet. And lend a hand."

"You're gonna need both hands, actually," I joked.

James laughed. "How's the editing?" he asked, sitting down.

"Nice. Easy," I said. "I've experienced editing many times."

"Good. Good." he said. "The editing before was just...eh!"

I laughed.

"Did you know about the dropping rates?" he asked.

I shook my head. "_Sparkle _was doing fine." I said.

"It wasn't. Edward has no experience in editing whatsoever," James said. "This job gets hard at times but you don't seem to be getting any trouble."

"Except the time he ruined a perfectly good article, everything perfect," I said.

He chuckled. "We should continue this conversation some other time, yes? I have meeting in thirty and I can't be late." I nodded. "How does dinner sound? Tonight?"

"It sounds wonderful," I said.

"Pick you up at 7?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll go ask your assistant for your address," he said. "I'll see you till then."

"Alright," I said following him out and walking towards Angela's desk.

"Hey, Ange," I said, waving at James as he left.

"You are one weird girl, Bella," Angela said.

"Thanks?" I said.

"The Masen's go to your office. It should be the other way around." she said.

"Is it my fault they like the view in my office?" I joked.

She laughed. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I was going to ask if Edward's in his office," I said.

"Actually, he went up," she said.

"What?" I gasped. He died?

She laughed. "No. No. I didn't mean that. He goes up the roof when he's upset."

"Oh, okay," I said. "When will he get back down?"

Angela shrugged. "He stays there for a long time." she said.

I sighed and walked to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, standing up.

"Going up," I said.

"Emmett!" Angela yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What?" Emmett gasped running in. Behind him was everybody else.

"She's going up the roof!" Angela yelled at them.

"And?" Rose said.

"Mr. Masen's up there." Angela said, placing her hands on her hip.

"Bella! Bad idea!" Jasper said.

"You shouldn't! Angela is right!" Rose yelled at me.

"Unless you wanna die, stay down here," Jacob said.

The elevator opened and I stepped in quickly.

"Emmett, stop her!" Alice, Angela, and Rose yelled.

But the doors already closed. Emmett banged on the door.

"Bella! You are way too important to get fired. He'll..." Emmett's fading voice said.

I waited as the elevator went up to the roof and I walked out when it opened. The roof had a nice view of New York City. Yellow cabs roamed the roads. People walked on the streets and a nice breeze blew at my face as I ran to the edge of the roof. I held on to the rail and hung my head back as the wind blew through my hair. I smiled.

I sighed in content took another cool breath.

I forgot what I was going to do here. My thoughts went to visualizing what happened up here between Jasper and Alice. Was Alice crying? Was she mad at us for telling Jasper? Did Jasper use the same exact words Rose told him or did he just go with the flow? I'm happy for Alice. Jasper is a great guy.

"You deserve a guy like him," I whispered, even though Alice can't hear me.

"Are you giving yourself a pep talk for your new found love or what?" someone asked. I turned around and found Edward standing stiffly.

I shook my head. "I don't...understand what you're talking about"

"What are you doing up here?" he asked rudely.

My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes turned into slits.

"I was thinking about how Alice and Jasper deserve each other. What did you think?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

He glared at me and I glared back.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, "Get back down and do your job," he said rudely.

"You know what, I'm getting tired of your attitude. Everyone is. If you're angry, don't let out on us." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly.

"Open your eyes!" I yelled.

Edward looked taken back for a moment before talking.

"Watch out what you're saying to me," he said.

"And what? You're going to fire me if I tell you that you're the most selfish guy in the whole world?" I snapped.

Edward shot me an icy look.

"Go ahead, fire me," I said. "But let me just say this. You're life and everyone else's in this company will be much easier if you control your anger more. If you just think of others than yourself for once, you'll see...Ah!" I yelled, not finishing my sentence.

I walked passed him and pressed the elevator button. Rain started to fall from the sky and I pressed the button again furiously.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I heard him say.

I didn't turn around or even show that I heard him.

"Bella, wait," he said.

I slammed my fist on the button again.

"Bella!" he yelled angrily.

"See!" I shouted as more rain poured. "Your temper! You can't control it! What makes you so angry all the time!?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and I turned back around, pressing the button again. What the hell is wrong with this elevator!?

"Goddammit, Bella, listen to me!" he yelled.

"I'm not talking to you and I don't take orders from you because I'm not your employee anymore. Did you forget? You fired me," I shot back, pressing the button again.

I felt his hand grip my elbow and with one swift movement, he turned me around. I ignored the electric shock I got from his touch. His hair was damp and so was mine. I glared at him while trying to pull my hand away.

"I didn't fire you," he said.

I stopped jerking my arm.

"I'm sorry I'm always an asshole," he said. "But you don't understand."

"Of course I don't understand," I said furiously. "No one does!"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Bella, I can't lose you. Not just for the company's sake but also mine." he said in a strained voice.

"Edward, don't see that people around you care? No one comes right out and say it, but I can see it," I said. "What wrong, Edward?"

He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as the rain poured on his face. He sighed. "If I promise to change, will you come back?" he asked.

"What?" I gasped.

The rain was still pouring but softer now.

"I promise to change. I promise to be less of a headache. But in return, will you promise to give me a chance?" he asked.

"You asking me to give you a chance?" I asked.

"You're everything I need for this company, Bella. Those articles you've done, their fantastic. The magazine arrangements you've organized, it's perfect." he said. "Bella, whenever I'm with you, I feel happy. I need a friend. I want a friend. And you're all I ask for. Bella, please," he begged.

I sighed and smiled. "Let's find a way back in building, yes?" I asked.

He smiled crookedly at me and nodded. "There's a trick to this elevator button, actually," he said. "I've been up here many times and everyone knows about it. You press the button and hold it for a few seconds."

I did as he said. Even through the sound of rain pouring, I could hear the elevator moving up. I sighed as I took in my wet clothes.

"Bella," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"Maybe we should start over," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Edward Masen," he said, sticking his hand out. "And I promise from this day on, I will try to be more in control of my self."

I smiled at his cheesiness.

"Bella Swan," I said shaking his hand. "And I'll try to be good friend to you."

**I am not rushing anything this time. I want to take things slowly. So, now, Edward and Bella are friends. They don't understand their feelings for each other. Bella just thinks it's nothing and Edward realizes he just needs a friend. **

**I wonder how things will go... ???  
**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I received a lot of alerts on my story and it would help if those people also review. The reviews makes me write chapters faster. It's my heroin. (lol.)**

**SO REVIEW! The more, the faster I get chapters up.**


	6. Bella Italia

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

"What in the world!?" Emmett yelled as I exited the elevator.

Edward went down to his car to get towels and he told me to go to the office to get warm. He was sure that it would only be cold if I continued out like this. I was shivering madly and I only hoped I wouldn't get sick.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, running over to wrap me in their warm hugs.

I sighed contently. "Oh, that's feels so warm," I shivered.

"Where is he?" Jasper asked, clearly angry.

I smiled at him and he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Why are you smiling?" Emmett snarled. "You're shivering!"

"Jasper," I said. "Em, its fine. You'll see."

And right on cue, the elevator dinged and Edward came out with a towel in his hand. He had one around his body and he dried his hair with his hand.

"Is it raining?" Rose asked. "You didn't tell me it was raining" she said to Alice.

"You didn't ask. I didn't think we would be going outside today," Alice shrugged.

Edward came forward and handed me the towel. "Cold?" he laughed.

I glared at him and he raised his hands up in the air innocently.

"Okay," Edward said. "Hey, guys," he said to them.

They were just silent except for their simple greeting.

Edward sighed. "I know you guys talk more than that," he smiled. "Don't go anywhere for lunch, okay?"

We all raised our eyebrows at him.

"I ordered food," Edward said. "It should be here soon."

Edward walked to his office with a cheery 'be right back'. Everyone turned to look at me and I pretended to not know anything.

"Where are Mike, Angela, and Jake?" I asked.

"Angela went to pick up something for Mr. Masen. Mike's wife needs some personal needs or something and Jacob had some family emergency," Jasper said.

"Enough about that," Rose snapped. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to Jasper," I smirked.

Rose gave me glare.

"Guys, Edward promised to change," I said. "I'll need you guys to try and be more yourselves around him."

"I'm confused," Alice said. "Did you like hypnotize him or something?" she joked.

"Not funny," I said. "I am so wet!" I grumbled, looking at my dress.

I knew today had been a bad day to wear a dress. Alice insisted I buy this navy blue sundress and I instantly regretted agreeing. And I had to wear it today.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said. "I have spare clothes."

"What?" I gaped. "How?"

"Remember, that's Alice you're talking to," Emmett said, walking past me.

As they walked away, I heard Jasper and Emmett talking.

"I swear, ever since Bella got here, our lives have become sweet!" Emmett said.

"I wonder what Bella said," Jasper said.

"It'd be cool if she yelled at him," Emmett said.

"I can hear you!" I yelled at them.

"Good!" they yelled back.

I smirked.

I went inside Alice's office and Rose followed. Alice closed her door and behind the door was a closet I didn't notice she had before. She opened it and it contained my different kinds of clothes and shoes, some even for men. She browsed through them before pulling one out.

"Here are you emergency clothes," she said, chucking it at me.

"When did you get this?" I asked, looking at it.

"Oh, she has clothes all the time. Even for Emmett and Jasper." Rose said.

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh, I like this dress," I said sarcastically.

"I knew you would," Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes at her and headed for the bathroom. As I put the dress on, I wondered how Alice got this dress pass me. She would have checked if I fit this dress. But then again, it's Alice.

The dress is simple and white. It went just above my knees and it had a V neckline.

As we all walked to the meeting room, Alice and Rosalie huddled behind me.

"I'm scared," I heard Alice whisper.

I laughed. "Why?" I asked.

"Because it's another lunch with him," Rose said. "Every time we have lunch with him, you're somehow involved in it."

"And how am I involved this time?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Rose shrieked and Alice and I recoiled.

"The whole going up the roof. Wet clothes. Mr. Masen smiling! Of course you're involved. Who else would have that effect on him," Rose said.

I blushed for some reason and shrugged at her comment.

We all sat down only to be greeted by Edward a minute later. He walked in gracefully and behind him was a man carrying bags of food.

"Set it down there," Edward said to the guy.

The guy nodded and did as he was told. Edward took out his wallet and gave the guy a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change," Edward said.

The delivery guys stared at Edward like he was crazy and I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker. The guy left quickly and Edward turned to us with a smile on his face.

"Dig in," Edward said.

No one moved.

Edward sighed and grabbed a paper plate. He opened it and started putting pasta on the plate. Emmett and Jasper shrugged and did the same.

"Mr. Masen-" Jasper said.

"Call me Edward from now on. It, I now realize, makes me feel old," Edward said.

"Edward," Jasper said. "What brought this on?"

"Let's just say I made the biggest deal in my life aside from being the new boss of this company," Edward said.

Rose and Alice ate quietly like I was.

"I want to apologize to you all," Edward said. "For all the shit I've said and done to you. It was wrong and I promised to Bella I'll try and change."

Rose and Alice flashed me curious and appraising looks.

So, lunch was nice. Edward got everyone talking and they all talked back eagerly. Rose and Alice accepted him into our social group with open arms. And I think Emmett and Jasper had momentarily forgotten that he wad their boss.

We got Edward to smile. But, I wasn't getting myself too comfortable. Edward might snap any minute. And I'll make sure to be there to talk to him about it. I want to find a way to into Edward's heart. I want to make him talk to me about his problems.

I know it's any of my business, but I'm curious. I want to help. Edward is troubled about something. And I'm willing to make that go away.

**Edward Masen**

"Bella," I said, stepping into her office. "Got any plans for the rest of the night?"

Bella stopped packing her back and her hand froze on the keyboard as she turned her computer off. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I have dinner with someone," she said.

I felt my face turn into a frown and I immediately hid it.

"With who?" I asked nonchalantly.

"James," she said, zipping her bag.

Okay, now I couldn't hide my smile. She looked up again at me and frowned as well when she saw my face.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked.

I didn't answer her; instead I stormed off to my office. I grabbed my phone and dialed James' number. Bella opened the door of my office and walked towards me. I turned around, facing away from her, as I waited. One ring. Two ring.

"Edward?" she asked, touching the small of my back. I was tickled slightly by her touch and I felt yet again the shock that ran between us even through the fabric. I had felt this when I touched her elbow lightly.

"Hello?" James' voice said on the line.

Bella's fingers tapped against my back and I somehow found it relaxing. When I spoke to James, my voice was calmer than it would have been without Bella's touch.

"James," I said. "Explain your dinner with Bella."

Bella's fingers stopped moving and my anger started seeping. And as if she felt my anger, she started strumming her fingers again.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Babe," a woman's voice said. "Come back to bed."

I growled and Bella placed her hands on both sides of my waist.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one," James said.

"Come on, baby, I'm naked and you're on the phone?" the woman asked.

"James!" I yelled.

I heard a door close through the phone and I was vaguely aware of Bella tightening her grip on my waist. I took a deep breath and gave some kind of acknowledgment that I'm thankful for what she's doing. It was calming me down.

"What?" James asked, irritated.

"You heard me," I said, my voice low and full of venom.

"It's just a business dinner," he lied.

"Yeah, right." I said.

"Why do you care anyways?" he snapped.

I ignored him. "No one is going to this dinner. You can forget about it." I said.

"Edward!" he yelled.

"I'll take Bella home myself and don't you dare try anything," I warned.

"Ed-" he said.

"Leave Bella alone. She's not going to be hurt by you," I said.

"You-" he said.

"I'll tell Bella you canceled," I said and snapped my phone shut.

I took deep breaths and only after Bella let go of me did I realize that she was still here. My waists burned from her touch and yearned for more.

"Edward, you okay?" Bella's soft voice asked.

"Come on," I said. "I'll take you home. Dinner with James is canceled."

"What was wrong with dinner with him?" she asked.

A low growl came from deep in my chest and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella," I said, turning around to face her. "He'll just end up hurting you."

"How?" she asked. "It was just a business dinner."

"That's what you think," I said. "Every single woman in the world has probably been through that bastard. He sleeps with every woman he knows. That's why his wife left him. He's a divorced man with two kids."

"And?" she asked, not seeing my point.

"And," I repeated. "You'll find yourself waking up in bed, naked, with him."

Bella stared at me for a moment, her eyes captivating.

"I didn't know," she said. "Thank you."

I smiled even after all this at her and she returned it.

"But," she said. "I'm hungry now."

I chuckled and asked, "I'll be glad to escort you to dinner?"

"That would be great," she asked, eagerly walking out of my office.

I drove Bella to one of my favorite restaurants. _Bella Italia._

"Nice restaurant," she smirked as I parked the car.

She reached for the door handle and I frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

She turned to me with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Going out," she said.

I smirked. "Stay here," I said.

I hopped out of my car and tossed the valet guy the keys as I passed him. I went over to Bella's side and opened her door for her. I gave her my hand and she took it.

"Bella," I said. "I said I'll try and change. But I'll always be a gentleman."

Bella smiled at me and I couldn't find myself breaking away. The valet guy handed me a card and we went on our way into the restaurant.

"Masen," I said to the woman.

The woman nodded and walked to a table.

"You made reservations?" Bella asked. "When?"

"I always have reservations in this restaurant." I said.

I pulled out her chair for her and sat down as well.

"Drinks?" the woman asked, looking at me, ignoring Bella.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Uh...Coke," she said.

"How about you, Mr. Masen?" the woman asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sake," I said, looking at Bella.

Bella was trying not to smile at me. She knows that waitress is flirting with me. I glared playfully at her. I need to get this lady off my back. Bella must have seen the pleading look in my eyes because what she said next surprised me.

"Babe," she said seductively, holding my hand. "Are you sure? Last time you had those...well, you know what happened."

"That would be all for now," I said to the waitress.

The waitress glared at Bella and stomped off.

Bella sat back and laughed.

"Thanks," I said, my hand burning from her touch again. "She's scary."

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "She likes you."

I growled playfully and Bella laughed again.

A man came two minutes later with our drinks.

"Hi," the waiter said. "I'm Conner and I'll be your waiter for this evening."

He was looking at Bella now and she was smiling at him. I felt a bit of jealousy, but I shrugged it off.

"Mushroom Ravioli." Bella said, smiling at the waiter.

I cleared my throat and said, "Same here."

The waiter nodded and jotted it down on his notepad. He ripped a piece off and handed it to Bella, who dropped it in her bag.

I glared at the waiter even after he left.

"What?" she asked.

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like I'm actually going to call him," she said.

"But you made him hopeful," I said.

"No I didn't," she said.

I sighed and changed the subject. "Everyone seems very nice." I said.

"Your employees?" she said. "Of course their nice."

I smiled at her.

"Emmett is really awesome. I like it when he becomes like my overprotective older brother. And Jacob's a great friend. We grew up in pretty much the same place." she said.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Forks," she said. "In Washington. But he grew up in La Push. It's... a reservation like a few miles away. I have to remind my self to ask my dad if he knows Billy Black."

"And Billy Black is who?"

"Jake's father," she said, sipping her coke.

"How come you two never met before?" I asked.

Sh shrugged. "I know my dad goes to La Push a lot on the weekend. But I never went with him. I mean, I only started living with my dad when I was a sophomore in High School. And I wasn't really a social person. Only on college," she said.

"Wait, what do you mean started living?" I asked.

"My parents are divorced. I was brought all the way to Arizona with my mom and that's where she met my step-dad, Phil," she said.

See, this is what I don't and _want_ to know about Bella.

"Why didn't you visit your dad?" I asked.

"I did," she said. "But I stopped when I was like fifteen. Instead he flew to Arizona. I don't like the cold or anything wet."

"Then why did you move to Forks?" I asked. "Do you hate Phil?"

"No, Phil's really nice." she said. "But Phil's a baseball player and he moves around a lot. My mom can never go with him because of me and I can see it made her unhappy. So, I thought it was time for me and Charlie to bond."

"But then you were unhappy," I said.

Bella shrugged.

"You are the most selfless person I've ever met," I joked.

She laughed the most musical laugh I've ever heard.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You're just very hard for me to read."

Bella laughed again. "That's funny," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"My mom always calls me her 'Open Book'," she said. "She can always read me by just looking at my face."

"But," I said. "Mothers always know what's going on with their daughters."

"I guess you're right," she said, smiling at me.

"Why did your dad stick around in a place like Forks?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he's the Chief of the Police Station," she shrugged. "It's the rainiest town in the whole country."

"I've missed out on a lot of things, haven't I?" I asked.

Bella smiled softly at me. "Edward, you turned out just fine. You're smart, you're rich, handsome, and very successful." she said. "You just need to loosen up a bit."

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, must you always wear suits?" she asked.

"It's professional," I said.

"Do you see Aro wearing suits? He wears clothes that are carefree. Just because your father or your brother is like that doesn't mean you have to do it too." she said.

"I try very hard to be like my brother, actually," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because...well because I can see it in my father's eye." I said.

"And what do you see?" she asked.

"I-" I said.

"Here are the mushroom ravioli's." the waiter said. "Is there anything I can get you? Re-fills?" he asked.

"No," Bella said. "We're fine for now."

"Just holler," the waiter said, still not leaving.

"O-Kay!" I said. And he left.

Bella gave me a look and I continued. "James has always been the favorite son."

"Not true," Bella contradicted.

"True," I said. "When I was young, my father would always tell me to 'Be more like James, Edward!'. And it hurts."

"James is a jerk." she said. "Why would you want to be like him? You said it so yourself. He sleeps with women. He's divorced. He has two kids who probably never see him. Why would you want to be just like that? You can be successful in your own way."

"I never looked at it that way, actually," I said honestly.

"If you try to be just like James, then in your father's eyes you will be _just_ second place. But if you prove to him that you are different, he will see you differently." she said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Bella." I said.

**I'm sorry. I know this is a short chapter. But, I needed to end it there. So, please review! **

**Did Edward over react? I don't think so. Do you? Does this chapter remind you about something in Twilight? lol. I couldn't help myself. **

**OH! And Edward felt jealous!**

**Ta-dah! A slow forming feeling.**

**He doesn't know why he's jealous. And btw, Conner was in the book. I think New Moon. They new kid in the group. Do any of you remember him?**

"**Secrets" is on hiatus. I'm writers block on that one. I don't know when I'll be getting back on that one.**

**Also, I have another story idea. Look at it in my profile. I think you will all like it. PM me or review about it. **

**It's called, "Forgotten."  
**

**And tell me what you think about this chapter! YAY!**


	7. Donovan Ricks

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

Progress.

Though Edward had many slips, he's been doing well. In over two weeks time, he's had gotten close to Emmett and Jasper. His next level, which looks to me, is Alice and Rosalie. He knows what he had done to Alice; he doesn't know how to approach her. And Rose, well Rose is hard to befriend when you've been an asshole to her.

I keep reminding him over and over again. Alice is a loving and forgiving person. She will be willing to move from the past.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell loudly from next door.

I jumped up from my desk and hurried over to his office. Behind me, everyone had run out of their offices and went over to Edward's office as well.

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

"Bella!" Edward said, spinning his chair around to face us. He had to biggest smile on his face and I heard Alice and Rosalie give a sigh of relief.

Edward ran over to me and gave me a hug. I froze then hugged him back as well. I don't know why, but when I was in his arms at that moment, I felt safe and secure. It was as if his arms were made to put around me.

"Bella!" he yelled again, pulling away too soon.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look!" he yelled. "The rates!"

He flipped the paper over and showed us a chart.

"No way!" we all said.

"We got 67% higher rates!" Edward yelled.

We all cheered.

"37% higher stocks and look at these reviews!" Rosalie said after she took the paper out of Edward's hands.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "This is awesome!"

Edward smiled bigger, "You think!?" he cheered.

"One of the best issues of _Sparkle_," Alice read. "From NY Times."

"And!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Very well written articles from Bag Heads!"

"Bag Heads on _bag_ on people," Emmett said.

"Bella! This is because of you!" Jasper said.

"No," I insisted. "Not all of it." I waved my hand.

They all laughed.

"Know what guys?" Edward said. "I want you guys to take the day off."

"Really?" Jacob asked.

Edward nodded. "Really," he said.

"Thanks, Edward!" Emmett said, giving Edward a punch on the shoulder. He raced off to his office, dragging Rosalie along with him.

Alice and Jasper took off as well and Jacob raced home after grabbing his stuff.

"Bella," Edward said. "Stay."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" I asked.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me," he said.

"Okay," I said.

Edward drove silently and I was getting more anxious as to where we were going. Ten minutes, and then thirty. We drove out of the busy streets of New York and to a more secluded place. My jaw dropped as we passed the sign that says 'Cemetery'.

"A cemetery?" I asked. "Why are we here?"

"Another life story I think you should know about me," Edward said.

I nodded and watched as Edward parked in the sidewalk. He went around the car and opened the door for me. He was silent and his head was dropped as he walked. He must have known where he was going because he didn't look up once.

When we got there, there was a big white headstone. There was a carving of a dove carrying an olive branch and below it was a name in bold letters.

"_Donovan Ricks"_

"Hi," Edward said to the headstone. He ran his hand in the side and then used his finger to trace the dove. "Sorry I haven't been here. But it looks like your secret admirer has been here recently."

I stayed silent as Edward talked to this Donovan. Edward bent down and pushed aside the bouquet of fresh roses.

"This is my friend, her name is Bella," Edward said. He turned to me with wet eyes. I reached over and gave him a pat. Why was he crying? "Bella, this is my dad."

I gasped. Edward smiled sadly at me and pulled me down with him. He sat across from me and kept his eyes down as he spoke.

"Edward Senior isn't my real dad." Edward said. "Donovan Ricks is."

"How?" I asked.

"My mother...she was...she was widowed...Donovan died." Edward said. I reached over and wiped a tear that fell out of his eye. "He was...he got killed in a car accident. She was pregnant then with his child, me. When I was born, she met Edward Senior."

I took his hand and sandwiched it between both of mine.

"James' mom divorced Edward. James was three years old when my mom and Edward got married." Edward said. "He became my dad, or so I thought."

"I always envied James because...well because dad always saw him as the favorite son. He was his real son and I'm not," Edward said, closing his eyes.

"Edward," I said softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me through tears. "See, I only found out that I wasn't his real son when I was fifteen. And he doesn't know I know." Edward said. "Not even my mom. They kept it a secret and they still are."

"How did you find out?" I asked, curios.

He rubbed his eye with one hand while gripping mines with the other. "I was doing a family research when I was a freshman in high school. I scoped around the house trying to look for birth certificates and I found mines. But my father wasn't Edward Senior. Instead, it was Donovan Ricks," Edward said, looking at the headstone. "I researched for a Donovan Ricks and tracked him down. I was devastated to find out that he had died."

"Oh, Edward." I said.

Edward smiled sadly at me. "Donovan was driving home one night like any other night," Edward said. "But then, there with drunk guy driving a huge truck. He ran a red light just as Donovan was driving straight ahead. Donovan's car was dragged 350 feet before the truck driver stopped. And it was too late."

"I...I didn't even get a chance to know him. How did his voice sound like? What were his hobbies? Why my mom fell in love with him. How he looked like" Edward said, more tears falling out of his eyes.

I blinked away the tears that had formed in my eye. Edward reached forward and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Bella," Edward said. "You're the very first person I've ever brought here. I...I don't know why, but I always feel so content when I'm around you. You understand me, you listen to me. And I like it."

"Edward," I said. "I'll always be here. As you friend."

"Dad," Edward said to the headstone. "You hear that? I have a friend now."

I smiled. "Edward, I think your Donovan would have been proud of you." I said.

Edward turned his head to look at and his eyes had formed tears again. "You don't know how nice that sounds." Edward said.

"And it's true. You're a great person inside." I said.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward said.

"But, Edward," I said. "I think it's time you let your mom and Senior Masen know about this. They might have kept it a secret for a reason."

"And what reason would that have been?" Edward asked softly, his breath blew on my face and I realized just how close we were.

I sat back slightly and said, "To protect you from the horrible truth. To keep you from knowing what happened to your real father."

"But...don't they know that it would hurt way more if I find out myself. And I did. It really hurt me. All for the first fifteen years of my life, I thought that my family was perfect. When I found out, I started seeing the difference in the way my dad treats me and James."

"And is that why you started doing the things James did?" I asked.

Edward nodded, ashamed.

"Edward," I said. "If you really want to prove to your dad that you are better, you shouldn't follow James' path." I brought my hand up and placed it on his heart. "You should follow what's in here. You should always."

"You're right," Edward said.

"I always am," I smirked.

He laughed and I smiled at the sound of it.

"Dad," Edward said. "Did you know Bella raised the ratings and stocks for this month's issue?" he asked the headstone.

I smirked. "You should be more like this Edward. Happy, smiling.," I said. "And what's that?" I said. "You're dad agrees with me."

He smiled. "Come on," Edward said. "Let's go to dinner."

"Okay," I said, standing up.

"Dad," Edward said. "I promise to come back soon. And I hope Bella would like to come as well. I love you dad, I always will."

**Edward Masen**

"Mom?" I called.

"Edward?" she called back. "Is that you, honey?"

"Yeah," I said.

She came out of the kitchen and walked towards me. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed. "Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "Let's go in the kitchen. I'm cooking dinner for your dad."

I grimaced. My dad.

"What is it?" my mom asked as she stirred something in the pot.

"What are you cooking?" I asked, beating around the bush.

"You're father asked me if I could cook him his favorite soup," she said. "I-"

I cut her off. I don't want to go slowly. I want answers right here, right now. I slammed the birth certificate on the table and she jumped slightly.

"Edward!" she yelped.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me Edward isn't my dad," I said.

She froze. "What makes you think that?" she asked.

I frowned. "Did you honestly think you could have kept it a secret from me? I found out when I was a freshmen in high school, mom." I said.

She didn't say anything.

"Donovan Ricks, isn't he my _real_ dad?" I asked.

She looked up with the most shameful expression I had ever seen.

"My birth certificate says so," I said pushing the paper towards her slightly. "And didn't he die in a car accident?" I asked.

I heard her give a small whimper. I went around island and hugged her. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But...it would have been an awful thing to tell you."

"Bella was right," I said.

"Bella?" she asked. "She knows too?"

"Bella's the only reason I'm asking you this, mom," I said. "Did you how felt when I found out that Edward wasn't my dad? And how much it hurt more as I counted the days you would look me in the eye and not tell the truth?"

She took my face in between her hands. "I'm sorry, Edward." she said. "I wanted you to have a normal life. A boy who has a mother and father. Not those kids who have parents that is divorced. Not those kids with step moms or step dads."

"Mom," I said. "I would have been okay if you told me yourself. Bella's parents are divorced and she has a step dad. She turned out to be a good person. Do you know how much I want to be just like her? Her parents told her the truth. Mine didn't."

"It would have hurt you," she said,

"And didn't you think it would hurt more if I found out myself?" I asked.

"I didn't know," she said, looking down.

I sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me you found out?" she asked.

"Because I was waiting for you to tell me yourself," I said.

"And I didn't. I never did," she said.

I looked up and saw her eye filling with tears. I wrapped my arms around my mother's waist and she rested her chin on top my head.

"I'm sorry, Edward." she cried.

After a moment of silence, I asked. "Who was Donovan Ricks?" I asked.

I spent hours with my mom, listening to her tell me everything about Donovan Ricks. They had met in college and they got married three years later. He likes to go fishing, read books, play the piano, and has an obsession with music. I always wondered who I got my music talent from. No one in my family liked to play any instruments. Now, I know that I inherited that gene from Donovan Ricks.

She told her sad and funny stories. Like the time Donovan was taking her for a walk in the beach and he had slipped on the sand and fell on his butt. She told me the time when Donovan's mom died and he was devastated for weeks.

She also told me his dream of having a son. That he would spoil his son to death. That he would teach his son the proper manners of treating a lady. That he would work hard just to put me through college. No matter what, his dream was for me to get an education.

Within that time, I had learned to basic things about my _real_ father. The man who had swept my mother off her feet. I learned things about him and it felt like some kind of pressure was taken off my shoulders.

Bella was right. And like she said, she always is. And she's right about that too. I don't know what I would do without Bella. It was as if she was my savior. The one my father had sent me from heaven. Donovan sent her to straight things out in my life and I can't thank him and God enough for that.

"Come with me," my mother said.

"Wouldn't dad want you to finish cooking first?" I asked. "He could come home anytime soon."

She shook her head. "This will only take a minute," she said.

She grabbed my hand and led me up stairs. She went inside her room and dug through her closet. She came out with a leather jewelry box in her hand.

"This," she said, opening the box and digging through out until she pulled out a ring, "is the ring you're father had given me. I think he would have wanted you to have it." She handed it to me. **[AN: This is the ring Edward gave to Bella in the book.] **"It was his mother's and his mother said to give it to the woman he loves. Now, I am giving it to you and I want this ring on the finger of the woman _you_ love."

"Isn't it kind of early?" I asked, smiling, twirling the ring in my finger.

"Yes," she said. "But this is a perfect time to give it to you now that you know the truth. Plus, I want to have grandkids."

"Now?" I asked, feigning horror.

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Not now, but in the future." she said.

I chuckled.

"Now," she said. "Go home and get some rest. Take care of this ring, you hear?"

"I will," I said. "I'll see you soon, mom."

"Oh, and Edward," she said. She went over to the desk drawer and pulled out a picture. "I think you should have this."

I flipped the picture over and gasped audibly. It was Donovan Ricks.

"Mom?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I have many more. But this...this is his favorite picture of himself. He said it made him look tough." she laughed. "Have it."

"I love you, mom." I said.

"I love you too, baby," she said.

**Bella Swan**

Edward's strong arms were wrapped around me yet again. He was standing in the front door and he was giving me words of thanks.

"Bella," Edward said, his mouth next to my ear. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I asked, blinking.

"I did as you said," he said, his grip tightening around me. "My mother now knows I know the truth. And...I would have never told her unless you persuaded me."

I wrapped my arm around his torso and inhaled his scent. And then I stopped what I was doing. What _am _I doing? He's my boss for Pete's sake! But I don't want to stop. I breathed in his husky scent again. He smelled wonderful.

I pulled away too soon and he smiled at me.

"Bella," he said. "This is my father." he took out a picture.

"Oh my," I said. "You have his nose." I said looking at it. "And that crooked smile," I said, making his smile crookedly. "Both you parents have bronze hair, but his is lighter." I said. "You have the shape of his eyes, but the color of your mothers."

He smiled at me as I made the comparisons.

"Oh, come in, Edward," I said, realizing he was still standing.

He laughed and went in my house as if he had been here before. I followed him as I watched him flop down on my couch.

"Feel at home?" I joked.

He laughed.

"I always wondered who James got his hair and eyes from," I said.

"Go for it," Edward said.

"I'm guessing he got his blue eyes from his mother and the hair from Senior Masen." I said. "You were always more handsome than them."

"I am?" he smirked.

"Donovan Ricks is handsome. I can see why your mother fell for him," I said.

"Bella," he said. "Do you mind doing a favor for me?"

"Another one?" I smirked.

He smiled. "Well, it's kind of important." he said. "I have been invited to another bash in California. It's just like the party. And then, as the new boss, their doing like an interview to get to know me and stuff."

"And what can I do?" I asked.

"It makes me...anxious to be away from you," Edward said honestly. I was deeply touched by that. "I want you to come with me."

"Oh, come on, Edward," I said. "I don't think the trip would be that long."

"Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?" he asked. "Please come with me. It's this Saturday. And we'll be back by Wednesday."

**[BTW: It's a Thursday for them.]**

"I'll think about," I said.

"Plus," Edward said. "You have no out." he smirked.

"And why not?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Because," Edward said. "I can always make you. And because Alice said you'll go." I glared at him playfully. I don't know how or when, but someday, Alice was going to pay for this.

So two days later, I was stuffing a small suitcase in Edward's Volvo.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I mumbled.

"I heard that," Edward said, coming around the car and helping me close the back.

"Bella!" someone called.

I turned around and saw Alice coming out of her car.

"Alice?" I asked.

She ran over to me with a box in her hand. "Trust me, you'll need this." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at it when you get at the airport," she said.

Jasper came up and said, "Never bet-" her said.

"-against Alice. Yeah, yeah," I said.

Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "Have fun," he said.

"Oh, trust me," Alice said. "She will."

"What?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward said. "We have to go."

Alice smiled as Edward took a hold of my hand and opened my door for me. She and Jasper were talking, but I couldn't hear them.

"Do you have any idea what Alice meant?" Edward asked when he drove away.

I looked back and saw Alice and Jasper waving. I shrugged. "None." I said.

Edward laughed and sped faster. I shrieked.

"What!?" Edward asked, frantic. "Did you forget something?" he asked.

"You're going 80 miles an hour on a side street!" I yelled.

He sighed. "This is actually slow," he said.

"And again," I said. "Stupid, shiny Volvo owner!"

**Edward Masen**

I watched Bella from the corner of my eye as she sat beside me in the first class section of the plane. I took the window side only because Bella said it made her nauseous when she looks outside the window.

Bella was fast asleep now and I turned my torso around to get a good look at her. Even in her sleep she was beautiful- wait! What am I thinking? I am her boss for God's sake! I can't...think about her that way. But...I can't stop. She's beautiful.

I leaned forward and inhaled her scent. Strawberries. I am not a fan of the fruit, but on Bella, it was a nice scent. I resisted the urge to touch her hair. I felt it only once when I hugged her in the doorway. It was soft as silk.

"Sir," a woman said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

I growled a little bit. I don't like it when women try to flirt. It's just...wrong. Plus, this woman is a blond. I prefer brunettes. I looked over at Bella, shaking my head at the woman. She stomped off and I smirked a little bit.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning in a little bit more.

But her eyes were closed. She was snoring lightly, which I found incredibly adorable. Her mouth was opened slightly. Oh, how I loved her lips. Her lips were nice and pink. I wonder how it would feel. She smiled in her sleep.

"Don't...go. Stay," she said.

I chuckled. She talked in her sleep.

"Better get her before someone else does," I heard someone say. I turned my head a little to the side and found man a sitting behind me watching me. I leaned up and looked at him. He was your typical old person. White hair, wrinkling skin.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, she's a beautiful young lady. I wouldn't be surprised to see men getting in line for her. I suggest you take her now before someone else does." he said.

"But...I'm just her friend," I said.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," he said. "Look, I've been around for quiet some time. I've seen men who look at women and I've seen men who look at women the way you do. See, there's a difference. The way men look at women nowadays, they think of sex. They think, 'I wonder how her boobs look like' or 'I'd get in her bed'. But then, there are men who look at women the way we oldsters used to. We look at them because their beautiful, not 'hot'. Or whatever you kids call it these days."

I chuckled.

"Do you know which category you fall into?" he asked.

I shook my head. Did I look like the horny type or something?

"You, young man, fall in the gentleman category," he said. "When I saw you looking at that beautiful woman beside you, I see myself. You look at her face, not her body. You listen to her not tell her what to do."

"How do you know when you've fallen for someone? When...when it's the real thing, not just some one-night stand," I said.

"I... Love at first sight happened to me," he said. "My wife passed away a year ago. But she was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm sorry about your wife," I said.

"Don't be," he said. "She's happy where she is. And that's in heaven. Why would I be sorry when she's in a place where she's happy? And why would be sorry when...I know that I would join sometime soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My boy," he said. "I have cancer. And I'm not doing anything about it. Because where ever my wife is, that's where I want to be. What is love? It's when you are willing to sacrifices yourself for that one person. It when...when you close your eyes, you see that one person all the time. It's when you hear her laughter, her voice, feel her touch. That's what love is to me, my boy. Ask yourself this question: Would you die for her?"

"There you are, grandpa!" a man said. "Your seat is over there."

"Think about it," the old man said.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you," the man said.

"Oh, no," I said. "Not at all."

**I don't know about you guys, but that old man made me cry. AND I WROTE IT! lol.**

**Donovan Ricks is just a made-up character I made for this story. So, don't hate me for it. It was part of the story and that's why Edward was a snob. He didn't think he was loved because he was just a step-son. And did you notice, I put _was_ not _is._Edward is changing!!!!! And, I put the whole wedding ring in this chapter as well. I was trying to stick to the twilight story._  
_**

**Anyways, did any of you catch some 'Twilight' quotes. I used a few and tell me if caught it. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**I would love to thank those who reviewed in the previews chapter. And like I said, the more, the faster I get these up. **

**Is this chapter short or just okay?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	8. Realization

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 8**

**Alice Cullen**

A vision?

_It was Bella. No one can mistake her brown hair for anything. She was lying in bed, asleep. But a man was there. He was watching her. He was kneeling on top of her. His knees on both sides of her waist. He was using his left hand to hoist himself up._

_He ran his hand on Bella's cheek. Then, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He let his lips stay there for a moment before he slid off the bed._

_He turned around. It's Edward._

After that vision, I had another. I didn't have time to react for anything.

_It was Bella again. But she was awake this time. She was looking up into Edward's eyes. He had an arm around her waist and the other was holding her hand. They were dancing in a restaurant. The place was dimly lit. People around them were dancing as well. Debussy played softly in the back._

"_Bella," Edward said._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_Can...Can I ask you something?" Edward asked._

"_Anything," she breathed out._

"_Do you believe in true love?" Edward asked._

_She shrugged. "I don't know. I've never fell in love before." she said._

"_Would you believe me if I said I had?" Edward asked._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_Bella Swan, all I think about is you," he said. He brought the hand holding hers to his lips and he kissed her knuckles softly. "I can't get my mind off of you."_

_Bella bit her lip._

"_And I...I think I'm in love with you," Edward said. _

I gasped. I shot up in bed, causing Jasper to jolt awake too.

"Get dressed!" I yelled.

"What? Why?" Jasper gasped, pulling on his boxers anyway.

"I have to get a dress for Bella," I said, slipping on my underwear.

Jasper sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Alice, it's...what? Five in the morning?" he asked. "And besides, you just went shopping yesterday."

"I bought those clothes for me," I said, straddling his waist. "I need to get Bella something. She'll need it. Please?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You are so lucky I love you!" he said.

I leaned down and kissed him. I hopped off of him and ran to my closet.

"Can you help me look for my diamond earrings?" I asked him.

"Is that for Bella to borrow too?" he asked.

I nodded, slipping on a dress.

"Zip me up and let's go!" I said.

"Pushy?" he joked. "I haven't even dressed yet."

"Well, get dressed. We gotta make sure we get the dress before Bella and Edward leave for the airport." I said.

"Oh, yeah," Jasper said. "Today's the day they go to LA."

"And something big will happen there, trust me," I said. "That's why I need to get Bella a dress."

"What will happen?" Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," I said. "Get dressed!"

He did as I said and asked, "What store will you find that's open right now?"

"This is New York!" I said. "I'll find something."

And right, I did find something. I got the dress purchased and boxed and zoomed out of the parking before Jasper could even get his seat belt on.

"Alice!" Jasper chided. "We'll get there in time!"

"We only have 10 minutes," I said.

"Are you sure it will happen?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "It will. I'm sure." I said.

I got to Bella's apartment just in time as Edward closed the back of his car. I yelled Bella's name and she turned around with the most shocked expression I've ever seen.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

I ran over to her and gave her the box. "Trust me, you'll need this." I said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Look at it when you get at the airport," I said.

Jasper came up and said, "Never bet-" he said.

"-against Alice. Yeah, yeah," Bella said.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Have fun," he said.

"Oh, trust me," I said. "She will."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Bella," Edward said to her. "We have to go."

He waved goodbye at us as he got Bella in the car.

We waved goodbye at the as they drove off.

"Who would have thought Edward would fall for Bella," Jasper said.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Everyone deserves a chance for love," I said.

**Bella Swan**

A dress? A strapless stretch taffeta sheath dress in dark blue. Inside the box was another box aside from the dress. And inside that box was a pair of Alice's diamond earrings. And I thanked to God that I brought a pair of black pumps.

I growled. Alice! She must have seen something...but what? What did she see that I would need a dress for? I mean, a Hollywood party and an interview are the only two things that we would do here in Los Angeles.

I flopped down on the bed. Edward and I are staying at two bedroom suite in the Hilton. He had made a reservation before we left so it was funny when he went up to the front desk and just said, "Masen."

The party is tomorrow; Sunday night and it started at seven. But we'll probably get there at like eight. Then the interview is on Tuesday. And as the new editor they would also like to interview me.

On the paper, I had read an article about the comeback of _Sparkle._ It said that after two months of devastatingly dropping rates, it shot high up 'like a rocket'. And it asked that 'Could it be the new editor? Who is it?'.

This will be my very first interview and my very first appearance as an editor. It would be a big deal. And because _Sparkle _is a big time magazine, they would be questioning me on how I got the job. And...Come on, I just got out of college.

So, I am a nervous wreck!

"Bella," Edward said. "Here's your suitcase."

"Thanks," I mumbled, my face hidden in the sheets.

I heard him chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled again.

"Nothing," Edward said. "I ordered room service."

"Why?" I asked, shooting up. "And what?"

"I'm too tired to go out and I got us pizza," he said.

I laughed.

"Now what's so funny?" he asked.

I smirked. "I didn't think of you as a pizza type of person." I said.

"Just because I was 'selfish', heartless, and snobby," he said, using the word I called him on the roof, "doesn't mean I'm not a normal person."

"I-" I said. "I'm sorry I called you that."

"No, Bella," he said. "If you didn't say anything to me on that roof, then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be smiling right now let alone be here. If I look back, my answer to this trip would have been a solid 'No'."

"I'm glad it did you good. And your right," I said, standing up and walking towards him. "You _were_ a selfish, heartless, snobby person. But now, you're changing."

"And that's because of you," he said.

We stared at each other and our little moment was broken when the doorbell rang. I rushed over to get it with Edward right behind me.

"Room service," the man said.

"Uh-" I said.

"Place it on the table," Edward said.

The man nodded and went inside. I avoided Edward's gaze this time, but I could feel his stare burning on the side of my head. The man went out and I noticed Edward hand him money.

"Let's eat?" Edward asked, closing the door.

**Edward Masen**

Uh, let me see. How do I put this in a nice way?

Bella is a nervous wreck!

As we left the hotel, I could feel her nervousness. It was if it was radiating off of her. I had to calm her down.

"So, Bella," I said conversationally. "Got any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment," she said. "Maybe my mom would want to get another baby once they get settled."

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Phil is trying to make a team. So far, he hasn't, so they can't permanently stay in one place. But I have belief in Phil. He'll get in a team," she said.

I smiled at her.

"How about your dad?" I asked.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Have any step moms or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Renee was his one and only," she said. "I don't think he moved on from the divorce. I think Charlie still loves her."

"And Charlie is you dad's name and Renee is your mom's," I said.

She nodded. "I see pictures of her still in his living room. He talks in his sleep like I do and I heard him one night calling her name," she said.

"The divorce must have been tough on him. And...He sort of lost his daughter as well, considering you said you were brought all the way to Arizona, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be really tan?" I joked.

She laughed. "That's because I'm part albino," she said.

"Is James your only brother?" she asked.

I nodded. "My mom and Edward don't want anymore babies." I said.

"Why are you driving so fast?" she asked. "Are you insane?"

"I have a knack for fast cars. I like to drive fast," I said.

"I wonder how many ticket's you've got." She said.

"None," I said. "I've never gotten any for speeding. I got some for parking, but that's pretty much it."

She scoffed.

"Do you know what my dad said to me when he saw the rates of the magazine?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at me questioningly.

"He said he was proud of me," I said.

Bella smiled at me and placed her hand over mine. "See," she said. "You were successful all on your own."

"And I can't thank you enough for that, Bella," I said.

I parked the car in the entrance of the party. I hopped out of it, tossed the key of my rented Volvo yet again to another valet guy and escorted Bella out. Her arm that was wrapped around my elbow was so tight, I thought it would loose circulation.

I leaned over to Bella's ear, inhaling her scent again, and whispered, "Bella, you have to calm down. This is just like the party."

She took a deep breath and softened her grip on me.

Around us, flashes of camera blinded our sight. We could hear the voices of people all talking at once.

"Hey look! It's _Sparkle_ magazines new boss!"

"He's cute!"

"Excuse me, do you two mind taking pictures with me?"

"Is that the same girl from the party in New York?"

"Are you the new editor for _Sparkle_?"

"I think her name is Bella."

"Bella! Bella, look over here!"

"Edward! Bella! Smile!"

"Bella! You look beautiful!"

"Can I have your number!?"

"Boy, they catch on fast," Bella whispered in my ear.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "This is Hollywood you talking about."

She laughed.

All night long, I kept Bella at my side. Even is she wanted to go, I would have never let her because my arm won't let her go. It was as if our arms were welded to each other. I introduced Bella as the new editor for _Sparkle _and many people asked her questions. Reporters huddle around her and I saved her by saying that they could ask all the questions they wanted this Tuesday at the conference.

We met up with many stars and producers. One even offered Bella a chance to audition. But Bella kindly said no.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I'm not a great actor. I can't even lie," she said. "People know when I'm lying."

"How about modeling?" I joked.

She blushed. "Oh, don't get me started."

I found myself starring at Bella the whole time. She was just beautiful. She wore a nice white one shoulder dress with high heels. The dress had a black band around her waist and it's tied in a bow in the back. The neckline was ruffled and the shoulder strap had a nice vintage rose.

We stayed at the party for hours. Bella and I headed out past one. I didn't drink anything with strong alcohol, but Bella had many. She was talking nonsense now so I don't want her walking around in this condition anymore.

Bella fell asleep in the car ride and I carried her out. I had my hand on her back and my other under her knees. She wrapped her hands around my neck and nestled her face on my shoulder.

People starred at me as I walked through the lobby. Bella felt weightless. But maybe that's because of all the times I had spent in the gym.

I pushed the door open with the help of someone who works here. I tried to make my way into the suite without tripping on anything.

I got into Bella's room, it being fortunately open.

I laid Bella down slowly on her bed. The lights were still off, but I could make out her face in the moonlight shining through the window. Even in the dark, she was beautiful. I brought my hand up to her face and brushed her brown hair out of her face. I used the back of my hand and ran it down her cheek.

If I could stare at her forever, I would do it.

I could live in a world where her scent was everywhere.

I could listen to her talk forever.

I want to hear her voice.

Her touch burned my skin.

Her face was embed in the back of my eyes.

And at this moment, I realized, I would do everything in my power to protect this angel laying below me. I wouldn't let any harm come to her. I _would _sacrifices myself for Bella.

I thought of what that old man said to me in the airplane. He was right. His question had been bothering me all night last night. And now, I have my answer.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. My lips lingered on her soft skin for. She sighed in content and I got off the bed slowly, careful not to wake her up.

I've fallen for Bella.

* * *

**This chapter is probably the shortest Chapter ever.**

**But, in chapter ten, Edward will confess to Bella.**

**HE'S IN LOVE!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	9. Famous

**I want to ask you guys to check out the 'Future Projects' in my profile. Those are the two things I will write next after I finish this story. Or if I get enough PM's, I'll start it sooner. I personally like 'Forgotten' but I get inspiration like all the the time. Pretending is a good story but I'm not sure if there's already a story like that. I hope there's not. I like that plot line.**

**Check it out!  
**

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys understand why I put 'Secrets' on hiatus. **

**Mucho Love.**

**AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 9**

My very first thought when I woke up was 'hangover'. My head ached so much. I groaned and flopped back down on the bed-

On the bed? How did I get here?

I tried to remember the events that happened last night. And as far as I know, nothing embarrassing happened. I have to thank Edward. There's no one else who would have brought me to my bed.

And then, for my own reasons, I checked my dress. I was still wearing it. And there was no one naked beside me.

I rummaged through the bathroom cabinet for some kind of medicine and I found a first aid kit with an aspirin bottle. I realized I was incredibly thirsty so I went to the small fridge in the small kitchen and drained a whole bottle.

I stopped drinking when I realized, the suite was quiet. Too quiet.

Reluctantly, I padded over to Edward's room. His door was halfway open and when I opened it, it thankfully didn't make a sound.

I covered my mouth with my hand in desperate attempt to not laugh at him. He laying on his back, his arm and legs apart making him look like a huge 'X' on the bed. His mouth was slightly opened and some of his hair was in his eye. Then, my smile disappeared when I realized, he was half naked. He was wearing red boxers with nothing on top. The sun was shining through the blinds and a few streaks were casting on his torso. Oh, that perfect body...

I had to remind myself to breath. He just looked like an Adonis when he was shirtless. I wonder he would look like when was nak- STOP!

I took deep breath and averted my eyes from his sleeping form. He was snoring lightly. Usually, men would be snoring loudly.

I took another breath only this time it was through my nose. Already, the room smelled like him. That sweet, husky scent was just...wonderful.

I was incredibly proud of Edward. I know how hard it must have been for him to talk to me about his family. Especially when he told me about his dad. I can't imagine myself waking up one day to find out Charlie wasn't my real dad. I'd probably go insane. But mostly mad at Renee because she didn't tell me.

Edward saved me yesterday from all those reporters. They were closing in on me. What? They lost interest in all those actors and actresses in the room that they turn to an average looking girl for gossip?

Then, a producer slash director offered me an audition for a movie. I can't act, let alone make a clean lie. Then Edward started on the whole modeling thing. I can't walk in a straight line much less walk on the runway in high heels!

But Edward...he tried to comfort me yesterday. He knew that I was really nervous about the party and I don't know why I was nervous. He helped took my mind off the party, well, up until we pulled up at the party that is.

This is huge improvement on his part. I know that before, he wouldn't care less whether I was excited of nervous.

I took another moment to look at his face. He was still that handsome man I had first met in the office. Only now, that man has a growing heart. And maybe, just maybe, I have a growing heart for him.

I turned around and headed back to my room to change into something more comfortable. A simple white denim shorts and blouse ought to go well. Alice would kill me if she was here. Alice...I wonder what she saw that I would need a dress for. I got my outfit ready for the interview. Nothing else special happens for the rest of the trip.

After my shower, I listened closely for some movement and there was none. Huh, Edward was still asleep. I walked to the living room and turned the TV on a low volume. My stomach growled and I stood up to look at the room service menu on the table.

I decided against it. As much as I hate going out in my condition, I don't want Edward to spend too much money while we're here. I looked for my comfy flats and headed out the suite. I got a cab and the cab brought me to an Ihops restaurant a few miles away. I got Edward and me breakfast samplers.

When I got back, Edward was still asleep. I wonder what kept him up all night. He didn't drink much, unlike me who probably finished all the drinks at the bar...

I set up the breakfast in the small table in the kitchen and walked to Edward's room to wake him up. You'd think that the smell of bacon ought to get him here, but I was wrong. He was still in the same position, but only now the sheets were covering most of his body. At least he moved.

"Okay," I breathed, "he's still alive."

I laughed at myself.

I sat on the side of his bed and I tapped his shoulder gently.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Edward, wake up."

He didn't move.

I smirked. Men.

"Edward," I said, a little bit louder.

He stirred, but didn't open his eyes.

"Edward," I said again. "Edward."

He didn't even open his eyes.

"Breakfast?" I bribed. He didn't move.

"Fine," I said. "That's how you want it."

I stood up and went over to the door. Then at the top of my lungs, "Edward!!"

He shot up in bed with a frantic look in his eyes. He gave a small yell and looked around the room until he found me. Wow, my voice must have sounded desperate because he stood up and walked over to me.

"What?" he asked, looking at me, checking my body if I was hurt.

"Breakfast is ready," I said in a nice high voice. Then I turned around and walked to the kitchen. He followed after me and I turned around to find him still wearing just his boxers. His face was, though, held a scowl.

"You sounded hurt," Edward said angrily.

"No," I said. "I sounded like a hungry person trying to wake you up."

He scowled.

Uh-oh. Did I go too far? "I'm sorry," I said.

He continued scowling.

"I was just kidding Edward!" I protested.

He smiled. "Gotcha!" he said and went back to his room. "I'll go change!" he called. That sneaky guy! Good thing he's handsome.

I started eating my eggs and took a piece of bacon and popped it in my mouth. Edward came out, and no need to say he look like a God!

"I was having a good dream, by the way," he said.

"And I was hungry and trying not to starve to death," I said.

I could feel him starring at me. But I can't bring myself to look at him. His gaze was way too strong for me. His stares burned and I flushed.

"Thank you," I said. "For last night."

"That? I had no choice," he said. I scoffed. "Just kidding." he said.

"I mean, that's what friends do right?" I asked.

His face fell and before I could ask, he smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

"Yes," he said. "That is what friends are for." But I had a hard time believing him. It was as if he was hiding something.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just tired," he said.

"You are just as a bad liar as I am," I said. "But, o-kay. Just remember, I'm here if you need me." I walked to the living room with my food and switched the TV on.

He did the same and sat in the other end of the couch.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I want to stay in all day, I guess."

"No sight-seeing?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I am way too tired." I said.

I looked at him and saw he had the most rejected look on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing," he lied again.

I sighed and let go.

"You got room service?" he asked.

I shook my head, why do I feel uncomfortable? "I bought it." I said.

"What?" he asked clearly shocked. "You didn't have to do that. Besides, where did you get the food?"

"I went out," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know," he said, getting all quiet again.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. Edward's hand caught my wrist before I could even start cleaning. My hand is burning from his touch!

"It's only fair if I clean since you bought it," he said.

I turned to look at him and was surprised to see our faces no more than two inches apart. I could breathe in his smell and if I move, I would be able to kiss him.

I snapped out of it and took a step back only to hit the edge of the sink. He didn't make any move to let me out of the way. Instead, his gaze deepened. I blinked furiously. He was thinking. It was as if half his mind was miles away and the other was here.

His grip tightened on my wrist, but not too tight. I was melting away. My heart quickened and my face flushed.

Why was I reacting this way?

"Edward," I breathed out.

He closed his eyes and he leaned in closer as if something was pulling his face.

"Bella," he said. His cool breath blew on my face. If it wasn't for the hand that was holding me, I would have probably fallen. My knees felt like jelly.

I wanted to so desperately wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips. Why?

My phone rang and we both sighed at the same time. He let my wrist go and I stepped aside so he can start cleaning.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Alice!" I hissed, pulling the phone away from my ear. In the kitchen, I heard Edward chuckle softly and I caught him looking at me over his shoulder.

"Bella! How did it go?" she asked.

"How did what go?" I asked.

"Nothing happened? Besides the party?" she asked.

"Alice Cullen! What are you talking about?!" I half yelled.

"Never mind," she said nonchalantly.

"Did it happen!?" I heard Emmett's voice say in the background. Alice shushed him and I heard something smack something and then an 'Ow' from Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen!" I heard Rose chide him.

"What?" he asked, sounding innocent.

**[AN: Alice and Emmett are siblings. I forgot to add that. =B]**

"Did we interrupt something?" Alice asked.

I growled. "As a matter of a fact, you did," I said.

I almost kissed Edward. His lips were just irresistible.

"Oh man!" I heard Alice say under her breath.

"I told you not to call!" I heard Jasper say.

"Hello?" I asked, earning a chuckle from Edward.

"It didn't happen!?" Rose gasped. "Alice! See!?"

"I thought I got the timing perfect!" Alice said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. "Am I on speaker?"

No one listened to me. Instead they continued bickering.

"Alice! I know you probably have this whole psychic thing in control, but unfortunately, you have the knack for forgetting the time," Rose said.

"This would have solved everything!" Emmett said.

"Hello! Is anybody listening!" I said.

Edward laughed loudly now in the kitchen. He came in and sat next to me.

"Alice saw something!" Emmett sang in a sing-sang song.

"Emmett Cullen!" I said. "What is going on?"

"Okay, Alice-" Emmett started saying.

There was another smack.

"What was that for!?" Emmett cried out loud.

I snickered.

"Guys!?" I yelled.

"We'll call you back!" Rose said.

"Wait-" I said, then I heard the line go dead.

"I didn't know Alice was that hyper," Edward said. "She was always so quiet whenever she was with me. I guess I really did scare her."

"Edward," I said. "Alice will forgive you. She already did."

"I just can't believe that I missed out on a lot of things," Edward sighed. "First, I find out my EA's name is actually Angela, not Angeli. Then, I find out how much of a selfish person I am. I also found out that Emmett and Jasper are the funniest friend a guy can have. I learned to look past Rose's mean demeanor to know that she's actually a soft person inside. And who would have though that Alice had some freaky human power? I...A psychic?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Do you believe her?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You do?" he asked, shocked.

"You heard what Jasper said, 'Never bet against Alice'," I said.

He snorted. "She must have seen my future." he said.

"And if she did, she must have tried to make it work out," I said.

"Only because you were there," Edward said. And his tone held so much emotion in it that I didn't understand what they were.

"And...Bella, I learned how to open up to you," Edward said.

"Edward," I said. "You do realize that all I did to you was yell, right?"

He smiled and laughed. "Yes, but if you didn't yell at me...then I don't know what I'd be like right now. With the advices you've given me in the past three weeks..." he said. "I'm just glad I got to know you."

**Edward Masen**

I felt myself starring at Bella yet again. The whole day, we stayed in and watched TV. We were bonding and I was getting to know her even more. The more I spend time with her, the more my feeling become stronger for her.

I know Alice had seen something. I remember clearly the day when Alice spoke to me. It was the first time I had seen Alice so happy.

"_You called for me, Mr. Masen?" Alice's head popped in my door._

"_Come in," I said._

_She sat down and looked at me nervously._

"_Alice, we have a problem," I said._

_She sank in her seat making her look like a little girl._

"_Wh-what is it?" she stammered._

"_I don't like it when people call me Mr. Masen anymore. Didn't I ask you to call me Edward instead?" I asked, giving her a smirk._

_Alice cocked her head to the side and smiled at me. Her face blanked out and I got worried. Ten seconds and I waved my hand in front of her face._

"_Alice?" I asked._

_She didn't move._

"_Somebody!" I called._

_I was about to call Bella and Rose on their cell but Alice blinked._

"_What was that about?" I asked._

"_What was what about?" she said. Then she mouthed 'oh' and said. "I...I don't know how to explain this to you..."_

_Emmett burst in the room and we both jumped. He had a big smile on his face and he sat next to Alice, bouncing in his seat just like Alice._

"_Did she tell you she has a freaky human power?" he asked._

"_A freaky human what?" I asked._

_Alice glared at Emmett. "You're lucky you're my brother," she said._

"_Alice can see the future," Emmett said, his eyebrows moving up and down._

_Alice smacked her palm on her forehead. "Emmett Cullen!" she growled._

"_Yes?" Emmett asked playfully._

"_Don't make me," she warned._

_Then whatever Alice had said made Emmett shut his mouth._

_I laughed at them. I wish I had a brother like Emmett or little sister like Alice. I would like to have a sibling, a real sibling, who I don't have to compete with._

I left Bella alone in the living room, as much as I hate it. I grabbed my phone in my room and went to the balcony. I scrolled to Alice's name in my list and called her.

"I knew you would call, what is it?" Alice asked.

I smiled. I liked the way they talked to me now, it's not so formal.

"I know you saw something," I accused.

Alice was silent on the other line. This only proved me more.

"What was it?" I practically begged.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Please! I need pointers here!" I said.

"Edward," she said. "If I tell you, what's the point. You won't be surprised."

"Alice," I said. "If you're not going to tell me, then I need you're help."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I want to keep Bella in LA for a little bit longer," I said.

I heard Alice gasp softly.

"You do know something!" I half-yelled half-accused.

"Edward!" she chastised.

"Come on, Alice!" I said. "You know why I'm calling."

"No," she lied. "Tell me."

I looked around, making sure the glass door was closed and that Bella wasn't paying attention. Luckily, she wasn't. Then, I started debating whether I should tell Alice. Alice could have seen me telling Bella so there was no point in hiding it from her. But, what if she didn't see anything? No-no, I'm sure she did.

"I like Bella," I said. "I'm falling for her. Is that bad?"

She didn't say anything. That could only mean a vision. Then she squealed.

"I'll take that as a no?" I asked.

"Edward! This is perfect!" she yelled. "Here's what you do."

For half an hour, Alice and I made plans for the rest of the week. We'll be staying in LA till Friday and Alice was sure that everything will fall into place by then.

"Alice?" I said. "Before we hang up...what will Bella say?"

"That! I can't tell you either," Alice said. "I hope you understand."

And oddly enough, I did. "Okay," I said.

We said goodbye and both hung up.

"That took long," Bella said, not taking her eyes off the TV. "Who was it?"

"No one," I lied smoothly. I am sleek when it comes to lying. But for reason, Bella saw right through me this morning.

Ah, this morning. I knew Bella was watching me as I laid in bed. I fell asleep again and the next thing I knew, she was screaming my name desperately. I was so afraid that she was hurt, but that girl...oh, I can't even get mad at her because I love her too much!

That little moment we had in the kitchen was just wonderful. I felt like I could read her mind. I was so lost in her eyes and I kept thinking, what happens? What happens when I tell Bella? What happens if Bella has the same feeling? I tried seeing a future with Bella beside me. A future where I would be able to hold Bella in my arms.

I know I've only met Bella for, what? A month and a half. But it doesn't take long to love someone like Bella. Not with her beautiful personality, her beautiful self, damn, everything about her is just beautiful.

I don't think I'll be able to go one day without Bella. Not one day without hearing her voice. I need her beside me. She's like my own personal brand of heroin. It's something I can't live without. It's something I'm addicted to.

The next day, Bella and I got ready for our interview. It will take place in a public conference room, with cameras and reporters everywhere. I was given a three months time to adjust to the job. And now that my time is up, it's time to let the press know about the 'New President' of _Sparkle. _And don't forget the 'New Editor'.

This magazine is considered the most viewed, read, and rated compared to other magazine companies. I mean, we're battling with Playboy, Time, Cosmopolitan, and Sports Illustrated here. It only necessary they make a big deal about the new president.

Bella and I walked towards the double doors that for sure held many reporters. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop.

"How do I look?" she asked.

I laughed. There's no need for me to say. Dark wash jeans with a pleated ruffles V-neck blouse in dark purple and black ankle boots. She looked divine.

"You looked very," I stretched the word, "beautiful."

She smiled softly at me, blushing at the same time. I brought a hand up to her faces and stroked her cheek. Her face felt hot.

"You look adorable when you blush," I said.

Her face turned a deeper red and I smiled bigger.

"Come on," I said, gripping her hand and pulling her closer to the door. The doors opened for us and as expected, cameras started flashing and we haven't even sat down. Bella kept her head down and so did I. I didn't want to trip and cause Bella to fall down with me too. I covered my eyes and led Bella to our seats.

We were introduced and then the questions started. I was answering questions about my life as a little kid and Bella was too. I only remembered a few questions.

"So, you're Aro Volturi's nephew?" someone asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you both close?" a woman asked.

"Yes," I said. "He's like a...second father to me."

Bella squeezed my hand and I gave her a thankful look.

"Isabella Swan, is it?" someone asked.

Bella nodded. "I prefer Bella," she said.

"How did you get this job?" someone asked.

"Aren't you just freshly out of college?" someone asked.

At the mention of Bella being just a college graduate started up a whole new conversation. Bella couldn't even say a word. I held up a hand and they quieted.

"Bella applied for the job," I said. "She met the requirements with an outstanding degree in literature," I looked at Bella. "And I think she's perfect for the job."

"How did Mr. Volturi react to you hiring Bella?" someone asked.

"He was quiet impressed with her actually," I said.

"Mrs. Swan-" someone said.

"Ms.," Bella interjected.

"Ms. Swan," the person corrected. "have you had any chance to meet Senior Masen? Or Aro Volturi for that matter?"

Bella nodded. "I did. I met them somewhere on my first week on the job."

"As we all know, _Sparkle_ has had few problem the past two months. This month, it shot up. Is this because of Bella?" someone asked.

"I don't have much experience in editing. After Jane left, we had no one to fill in for the job but me," I said. "When I hired Bella, I was actually very desperate. I needed help with the editing."

Reporters asked us questions. Bella and I answered for the most part. And as we talked, pictures were taken. One question, though, both startled us.

"Are you two dating?" someone asked.

Soon, I wanted to say.

"Do you mean dating someone or each other?" Bella asked.

"Each other. If not, then someone?" a man asked.

Bella shook her head, not saying anything, blushing, and flashes around the room went. With Bella's skin tone, you can tell easily when she's blushing. The photographers even the back of the room caught it. I mean, who can't.

"Is that a 'no, we're not dating someone' or 'no, we're not dating each other?" someone asked. More camera flashed as Bella turned a brighter color of red.

"Both," Bella said.

I leaned over to her and whispered. "Why are you blushing?"

Her eyes widened and she smacked my shoulder.

Flashes, of course.

"Edward," she whispered. "Shut up!"

I barked out a laughter and sat back in my seat. Reporters everywhere were talking on their recorders. And I was sure that somewhere in the newspapers tomorrow, there would be a picture of Bella and me.

At the end of the interview, we were led out the room and Bella and I were finally free. As we exited the building, reporters were waiting outside the entrance. You'd think that being a boss of a magazine wouldn't cause this much attraction. I always thought that actors would get this attention, not normal people like Bella and I.

I don't understand why they spend so much time snapping pictures of us when there's like a famous movie star in the corner. Is _Sparkle _that famous?

Once inside the comfort of the rented Volvo, I heard Bella sigh.

"I hate getting my picture taken," Bella grumbled, pouting.

"Well," I said. "I didn't know we would get this much attention."

"What are we? Actors?" she said, exasperated.

"I'm sure it will go down once they get over the whole 'New Boss' thing," I said.

"And I hope that happens soon," I heard her say.

I laughed and started the car. I put on the CD I had brought with me and Bella looked at me curiously.

"Debussy?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm a fan on this kind of music," I said.

"I didn't think of you as that type of person as well," she said.

I chuckled. "Things aren't what they seem," I shrugged.

I pulled out of the parking space and drove towards the hotel. Tomorrow would be our last day here, or at least that's what Bella thinks.

"Bella," I said.

"Yes?" she said

"I made a few changes to our plans," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Alice and the gang," I smiled, _the gang_, "were happy to take over the managing for the rest of the week." I said.

Bella looked at me incredulously.

"I was hoping on getting to spend time with you," I said. "Alone."


	10. Goodnight My Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. What's that poem again?**

**Chapter 10**

My heart skipped a beat. My face must have looked like a tomato.

Did I hear him right? He wants to spend time alone with me?

"If you don't mind, I mean." he added.

Yes, I did hear him right. Or! Is my mind playing games with me? No, it's not.

"Bella?" he asked, taking at chance to look at me as we stopped at a red light.

I smiled at him. "I would like that," I said.

I heard him exhale and smile back at me. His famous crooked smile.

"Do you have to do that?" I grumbled.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Dazzle people?" I said.

"I dazzle people?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked.

I blushed. "Frequently." I said.

He smirked. "Dazzle, huh?" he laughed.

"Go!" I yelled after a moments silence.

He jumped and sped off. "Geez!" he cried out then we both laughed.

When we got to the suite, I excused myself to my room to get cleaned up. I want to get out of my clothes into something more comfortable. When I walked out, I was in a pair of matching sweats. I walked down the hall and turned the corner at the same time Edward did.

We both yelled and I was ready to jump out of my skin. He scared me so much that I fell on my butt. Edward was frozen for a second then he looked down at me and started laughing hard. He fell on his knees and was then literally rolling on the floor laughing. He was banging his fists on the floor and his face was red from laughing.

I, who didn't move a single muscle, glared at him.

"Woo!" he said, rubbing his eyes of tears. Then he laughed again.

"Are you done?" I asked.

He stood up and gave me a hand. I took it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You were just so funny. You're face!"

This brought a whole new round of laughter.

My phone rang and I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" we both said, though Edward was still laughing.

"I told you it was funny!" I heard Alice yell.

Edward burst out laughing and I stomped off to the living room. Edward followed me and flopped on the couch, laughing.

"She fell!?" Emmett laughed.

"And you guys didn't believe me," Alice said.

"Alice!" I hissed. It seems that every time Alice calls, I hiss at her.

"Clumsy Bella," I heard Jasper say.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Edward's laughter was now subsiding and he took the phone from me.

"Did you see her face, Alice?" he asked.

Alice laughed. "Yes!" she said.

"No fair!" Emmett said in the background. "Times like these is when I wish I have a freaky human power like Alice!"

A smack and then an 'Ow' from Emmett.

"Did Alice ruin-" Jacob said and then was cut off.

There was another smack and then Jacob's yelp.

"Rose!" he cried out.

"What Jacob meant to say is-" Jasper said.

Another smack. Is everyone getting beat up by Rose?

"Okay!" I heard Jacob say. "No boys will talk for the sake of our faces!"

Rose laughed and said. "Did Alice call at the right time?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I had enough time to laugh."

I stared at Edward as he talked on the phone. His face was literally glowing. Whether it was the sun or the light from the lamp beside him, I didn't know. He looked so beautiful. The smile that was on his face showed in his eyes. His green eyes were bursting with joy. It seems as if Edward had never actually experienced a life as a child. From the way he told me, he was always trying to compete James. He didn't do things on his own. He didn't have time to have fun. And now, after he had become a grown man, he was finally feeling the freedom of a child for the first time.

I can't imagine my life without Edward anymore. It seems as if I'm falling in love with him. But I know I can never tell him that. A handsome and successful man, yes he's successful but in his own way, falling for a normal girl like me? It's like putting a majestic lion next to a dirty ugly lamb.

So, I am for a fact in love with him. And like I said, I can't ever tell him.

I didn't realize that Edward had shut my phone and starred back at me. I tried to look away, but dammit! His green eyes held mines.

I cleared my throat. "So, what have you got in store for the next three days?"

He smirked. "That, my friend," I grimaced at the word _friend. _"is a secret."

I groaned and flopped down on the couch, face first.

"What?" he asked.

"I hate surprises!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the couch.

"See, Bella," Edward said. "This is why we need this short vacation. I want to get to know you. A good friend should know what his friend hates."

There goes the word _friend_ again. If I ever have to say that word again, I swear I'll spit it with voice full of venom.

Edward stood up and headed over to the small kitchen. He picked up the phone and stood still for a moment.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Room service," he said.

"What!?" I asked, darting over to him. I grabbed the phone and threw it on the couch. I had to smile. I was never a great thrower.

"Nice throw," Edward said. "It landed face up."

Then he reached behind his pocket and took out his cellphone. I was about to grab the one too, but he blocked me. He turned around while he put his left hand on my waist, restraining me. His nice toned back was in front of my face and I was momentarily distracted. Then, I jumped and reached around to try and grab the phone.

He sighed and turned around. He brought his whole arm up, way too high for me to reach, and smirked. "What is it that you have against room service?" he asked.

"I- I don't like spending a lot of money," I said.

"_You _won't be spending a lot of money," he contradicted.

"But!" I countered. "I will be eating the food."

He sighed. "Then what do we do? I'm hungry."

"Let's have burgers!" I said.

"Burgers?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's another thing you should know about me," I said.

"That you like burgers?" he asked.

"Yes and no." I said. "Yes, I like burgers. And no, because I hardly have time to eat greasy foods like a burger."

"Is this because of all the work you do?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"I don't have that much work," I said.

His eyes lightened up a bit, but they still held anger.

"Edward," I said.

He looked down at me. "Bella, do you a hard time on the job?" he asked.

I shook my head. Well...I thought about it. Then, I shrugged.

"What do you mean by," he said, imitating my shrug.

"It means the work is okay," I said.

"Do you need help on the editing?" he asked. "Because I can always get you another assistant. Or make you Chief Editor with two or three other editors."

I gasped. "No!" I said.

"Bella," Edward said. "I don't like it that you do a lot of work."

"Edward," I said. "Doing a lot of work it a part of the job."

"So you do have a lot of work," he said. Oops.

"Edward," I said, looking into his green eyes. It was then that I realized the my hands were resting on his chest. Our bodies were sticking together like magnet. He had brought arm back down to his side and his other hand was still holding my waist. I gulped and continued. "When I applied for the job, I knew what I was doing. I was prepared to do a lot of work. An you don't pay me money to do _little_ work."

He narrowed his eyes at me and sighed. I stepped away but Edward held me back. I didn't understand why... His hand tightened around my waist, not too hard. He brought his body closer and I couldn't breath. Not from the closeness of our bodies, but at the feeling of a very beautiful man holding me.

Is it possible to be this beautiful? Let me rephrase that. Is it possible to be even _more _beautiful the beautiful? I think Edward broke the scale of 1 to 10 of the most handsomest men on earth. He was too handsome to be categorized as _10._ Even as I said the number, it didn't feel right. Edward wasn't a 10. What do you think?

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand. "Let's get you your dang burgers!"

I had to laugh at that. And does anybody know how to not keep your hand from sweating? I think my hand would be able to fill a pool up right about now.

**Edward Masen**

Day one. I hope Bella is okay with what we're doing today. It isn't much, but I haven't been ever to LA to walk around. It was always business meetings, benefits, charity works. This is my chance and I want to do a lot of simple things. I don't want to over do anything because I had just learned yesterday that Bella absolutely hates it when people spend money on her. But then again I was always stubborn. As stubborn as she is.

"Hollywood Walk of Fame?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "I've never walked on it." I said.

"Neither have I." she said, bouncing in her seat as I turned the car off.

I went around and let her out. "I hope you wore comfortable shoes," I said.

"Oh, please," she said. "I would never wear heels for this kind of thing."

She was wearing a very comfortable looking pair of shoes. Smart.

We started walking and every now and then, Bella and I would point at some stars. She would use her toe of her shoe and smile up at me. If I could die right now, and hopefully I don't, I would die a very happy man. Her smile made my day already.

"Tired?" I asked her.

She had her arm wrapped around my elbow and we were walked side by side. I would grimace whenever a man would pass by her and give her a once-over. Bella never seemed to notice them but I surely did. If Bella wasn't holding my arm, I would punch every single man that would give her that look.

"Nope," she said, popping and 'p'.

I smiled down at her.

I learned, as we walked, that Bella was never social. I vaguely remember her saying something about that in the restaurant in New York. I was too distracted, I guess. She started going to parties only when she was in college and that's how she met James.

"Bella," I said. "Don't laugh."

"What?" she asked, nibbling on a cookie we bought.

"I overheard you once...talking about your previews boyfriend." I said.

She blushed. "Oh," she said.

"And when I heard James," I said. "I thought you meant..."

"James, you're brother?" she smirked.

"I said don't laugh," I said, acting like a little kid.

"I'm not laughing!" she half said half giggled. "What did you do?"

"I went over to James and started rambling about you're relationship with each other," I said.

Bella burst out laughing. She called the attention of a group of men who roamed their eyes at her appreciatively.

"You did what!?" she choked.

"Bella," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You overreact on things, sorry."

I glared playfully at her and she stuck her tongue out. I thanked every God there is up there that I couldn't read minds. With the way the every man looks at her...I could see their lust. I can't even imagine what their thinking.

I turned the corner and led Bella back into the car. I drove off to the next stop of our day and helped her out of the car.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This," I said. "Is Yamashiro. A Japanese restaurant."

"Wow," she said.

And I knew why she said that. This place was absolutely beautiful. There a courtyard and there was also a garden. We can see the views of Hollywood and the Pacific Ocean. We were led to a reserved seat, thanks to Alice's help, that was right next to the window. This place was perched high up on the Hollywood walk of Fame.

"I'm really enjoying this right now," Bella said. "So when the bill comes, hide it from me. Or I swear I will never forgive you."

I laughed at her. We ate and talked some more. We told stories of each other as we grew up. Her stories seemed more fun than mines were. She was happy as a kid even after her parents divorced. I never done things voluntarily because I was afraid my father would think of it as 'childish' or 'unimportant'.

"Edward," Bella said, dipping her sushi in soy sauce. "I think that playing the piano isn't a childish thing."

Oh, that's right. I told Bella that I had composed a few songs. Though, no one has ever heard them. She made me promise the I let her hear some. I didn't argue.

"James was always outgoing," I said. "He was quarterback on football. I did soccer, and I was lucky to even get first string. He went on speech and debate competitions and I did the same thing. But, I never got in the competitions. He would get invited to parties and I would sit at home. Then I'd find a way to sneak in the party to act cool."

"Didn't you hear of the expression 'Be yourself'?" Bella said.

"Yes. But I never listened to it. I regret ignoring it," I said.

"You're still young," Bella said. "You have time in life to change course."

"I think I made the choice the moment I made the promise to you," I said.

Bella blushed and smiled at me.

When we finished, I drove off in the direction for the next stop of the trip. As promised, Bella looked away when the bill came. I brought Bella for a ride on the Gondola Getaway. She had fun on it and again, asked me not to tell her how much it cost. We had dinner at another restaurant. At the end of the day, I sat with her on the beach as the sun set.

As I drove back to the hotel, Bella fell asleep in the car. I carried her to her room and laid her down as gently as I can. I laid down beside her and watched her sleep peacefully. I brushed the brown hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Why did I ever let myself act like a jerk to her in the beginning?

I stood up to move to my bed but Bella grabbed my hand.

"Edward," she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stay...here." she said, tugging my hand back down towards her.

I laid back down without any protests. A chance to sleep next to the woman I love, why would I argue? I felt her scoot closer to me and she buried her face in my chest. I sang to her softly.

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be_

I waited and as soon as I heard Bella snore lightly, I let myself talk to her softly.

"I promise one day, my love," I said to her. "I will make you mine and I will love you till the end of my life. I love you."

***sigh* Don't you girls just want men to do that to you? Sing you to sleep after a day out. The song is called 'Goodnight My Angel' by Billy Joel. It fit perfect so I thought I'd use it. **

**Yamashiro is a real restaurant. You could Google it and I think the place nice. **

**A tip for men: Take your parter on the Gondola Getaway. It's romantic and it's perfect. You could find it in LA. lol.**

**The next chapter, I hope will be the last day they have in LA. I was hit by so many insparation for this story. I'm sorry for something that will happen in the future. It's going to go great. I hope to make you guys cry. Wait- that's mean. Oh well! **

**REVIEW and tell me: Hit or Miss?  
**


	11. The Magnificent Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 11**

Yesterday was nice. I took a deep breath and just let myself lie on my bed. Edward went all out yesterday. He said it wasn't much. Wasn't much my butt! A boat ride and lunch in a popular and expensive restaurant? The only thing that kept me from refusing him is the fact that I get to spend the day with him.

I had Edward all to myself and I have Edward all to myself today as well.

I just hope he doesn't have anymore expensive plans for today.

"You should go change you're clothes," I heard a velvety voice say. It was just right above my ear and it took me a moment to realize, it was Edward. I also realized that there was a body pressed next to mine and there was an arm around my waist.

My eyes popped open and I shot up in bed with a yelp.

"Did I scare you?" Edward smirked.

"Wh- What are....what?" I asked, not really making sense.

Edward stood up and walked over to the door, the smirk still playing on his perfect face. He turned around and I looked down again; clothes are still on.

"I suggest you get ready," Edward said. "We slept in. It's past lunch. Luckily all my plans for this day start in the evening. You should were a dress."

He walked out in the hall and I heard him give out a maniacal laugh. I giggled. Edward? Giving a maniac laugh? And then I froze. A dress? ALICE!

I ran to my phone and pressed number 2. It rang twice and her twinkling innocent voice on the other line greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Bella," she said.

"Good afternoon, whatever!" I said, walking out towards the balcony.

"Nice to hear you're voice too," she said. "What's gotten you so cranky?"

I closed the glass door and yelled at her, "Alice Cullen! What did you see? You saw something! I know it! You gave me that dress! What is it!?"

"Hold on!" Alice said. I heard her cover the phone but I could still hear her voice. She was calling for Rose and telling the boys to leave. "Bella?"

"I'm here," I said.

"How was yesterday?" she asked.

"Aha! I remember now!" I said. "You spoke with Edward? What did you guys talk about? What is going on? Did you-"

"Bella," Rose said.

"Don't you Bella me! I know you had something to do with it!" I yelled at her.

"Bella," Rose said again.

"What!?" I yelled.

"We both love you so that's why we're doing all of this," she said.

I felt a smile spread across my face and I said. "I know."

"How was yesterday?" Alice asked.

"It was wonderful! Thanks Alice!" I said.

"Don't thank me," she said. "I just made the reservations. Edward was the one who suggested all those places."

I felt all tingly all over my body for some reason.

"Alice?" I asked. "What is that dress for?"

"You need for today, right?" she asked. She does know something.

I nodded and then realized that she couldn't see me. "Yes." I said.

"Just wear it." Alice said. "And don't loose my earrings!"

"Of all the!" I heard Rose say, her voice fading and then I heard a door close.

"Alice," I said. "You know I trust you right?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." she said.

"If something bad happens, you'll tell me right?" I said.

"Trust _me_, Bella," Alice said. "I won't let anything bad happen. And Bella, whatever I saw in my visions, and no, I'm not telling you," Dang! "It hasn't changed. All you have to do is trust you're heart and don't mess up your only chance to be loved."

To be loved.

I hung up after thanking Alice. Edward and I ate a little bit of room service, much to my dismay, and spent a good time relaxing. At four, I stood up.

I followed Edward's instructions by getting ready. I took a hot shower and did the necessities. I pulled out the dress and slipped it on.

A perfect fit.

I fastened the earrings and did my hair and make up. I sat down in front of the vanity and took a good look at myself before slipping on the pumps. Perfect timing; 5:30. We still have enough time to get to wherever Edward wants to go.

I met Edward out in the living room and he was wearing a nice black tux. His hair was still in the same nice messy look. He had a rose in his hand and he gave it to me when he stood up.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said.

I blushed and looked down. He placed a finger under my chin and I lifted it so that his green eyes were looking down at mine.

"Shall we?" he asked, giving me his elbow. I nodded.

I wrapped my arm around it and Edward led the way out. He drove out of his parking space and headed somewhere. I'm not used to LA so I had no idea where we were going. Every now and then, I would look out my window and check the streets.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Never mind," he said.

"Edward you can tell me," I said.

"I prefer I tell you once we got to dinner," he said.

After a few more minutes, he exited the freeway to Long Beach. He drove more and passed E Broadway. He entered a crowded place called 'The Sky Room'. He stopped in the valet section and helped me out of the car. I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Don't show the bill," I said.

He laughed and leaned in close to my ear. "I wasn't planning on it." he said.

We walked through double doors and once inside, Edward walked up to the podium and said his name. We were led up the stairs and into a private room.

"You reserved a private room?" I asked.

"I didn't want anyone bothering us," he said, pushing me in my chair.

"So," Edward said after a few minutes of looking at the menu. "What is it going to be?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. I couldn't stop looking at the price.

"Want me to order for both of us?" Edward asked.

"Yes please," I said.

"Excuse me?" Edward said to the waiter.

"Yes, sir," the waiter said, running the room.

"Can I order?" Edward asked.

The waiter took out his pad and nodded.

"We would like to the stuffed calamari for the appetizer. Two Sky house salads for the second course. The slow roasted Scottish salmon and prime filet mignon for our entree. We'll get back to you on the desert." Edward said.

Whoa. He's been here before.

The waiter wrote very quickly on his pad and asked, "Drinks?"

"We'll get house special," Edward said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"I don't know what you just ordered." I said.

Edward laughed.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

"Oh, right," Edward said, remembering. "My father called."

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants to talk to me when we get back," Edward said.

"About what?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I think it's about me finding out I'm not his son. My mom promised me that she will tell dad I know."

"How do you think he took it?" I asked.

Edward frowned. "He might...I don't know." Edward said.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

He pursed his lips. "Honestly, yes. I don't know what his reaction will be. Will he push me away now that I know the truth? Or will he do something different?"

"Or maybe," I said. "This is because of the issue for this month."

Edward smiled a little. "Maybe." he said.

Throughout dinner, we talked some more. The first course came, then the second, and lastly the third. Edward and I shared the fish and steak. By the end, I had no room for desert. I won't be surprised if this dress won't come off.

As Edward talked, I can't help but fall in love with him even more. He was just...beautiful. He has something about him the keeps me falling for him. The way his green eyes looked straight into mines. The way he looked up at me through his long eyelashes. The way he gave me that crooked smile. The way his jaw worked when he chewed. The way his lips parted when he talked. I longed to kiss those lips; I would do anything to be his. I would do anything for him to be mine.

"Dance with me," Edward said.

I didn't have time to say anything because Edward pulled me up to my feet and led me out of the room. There was a dance floor and there were many people slow dancing on it. When we came in, Debussy started to play.

"I can't dance," I said.

"It's all in the leading," Edward said.

He placed my hand in his shoulder and his hand on my waist. His other hand intertwined with my other. He started out slowly and I could see the shimmer of cold sweat on Edward's forehead.

"Edward?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and swallowed.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

I had a feeling he was beating around the bush.

"Yes," I said. "I never thought I would be able to dance. Let alone in heels and in front of many people where I could easily embarrass myself."

He laughed nervously.

"Bella," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can...Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything," I breathed out. He was nervous. About what?

"Do you believe in true love?" he asked.

Yes! Very much! Then, I thought, how do I know if I'm really in love right now? How do I know that this is the real thing with Edward?

I shrugged and told the truth. "I don't know. I've never fell in love before."

"Would you believe me if I said I had?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I felt my hope deflate. He's in love with some woman? There goes my chance.

"Bella Swan, all I think about is you," Edward said. My heart thumped in my chest and I could feel my face getting red.

Me? He can't stop thinking about me?

He brought our intertwined hand and he kissed my knuckles softly.

"I can't get my mind off of you," he said. I blushed even more.

He looked straight into my eyes and what he said next nearly brought me to my knees. "And I...I think I'm in love with you," he said.

My breath came in short spurts. Edward looked away from me when I didn't say anything. I frowned, I should say something.

"Look at me," I said.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, looking at me.

"Edward?" I said. "What did you say?

"I said," he said. "I'm in love with you."

I took a deep breath. I could feel the excitement building up in me. Edward looked at me through his eyelashes yet again. I brought my hand to his cheek and pulled his face closer to mine. I starred into his eyes and I leaned in close. He stopped breathing when my lips were centimeters away from his. I kept my eyes open and he did the same. I brought our bodies closer together and finally touched my lips with his.

It started out slow. But then, Edward took control. His lips were hungry for mines and I was for his. He cupped my neck and I was vaguely aware of the clapping people around us. I pulled away, gasping for air.

"I think I am too," I said.

"What?" he gasped.

"I'm in love with you too," I said.

Edward spun around and started pumping his hands in the air.

"Yes!" he shouted. "This woman loves me! She loves me!!"

Cheers around went the room and the band played a song for us.

Edward ran up to hug me and he spun us around. He put me back on my feet, hugging me close to him, and pressed his lips softly against mine again.

**Edward Masen**

She loves me. That's all I needed to hear. I don't know what I would have done if she turned me away. I don't think I would have been able to show my face to her again.

When she didn't say anything, my heart was getting ready to stop beating.

But she did say it.

She said that she was in love with me.

I took Bella to a nice secluded place I had asked Alice to look for. I had blankets and candles set up in a nice clearing. I also had a telescope ready for we would be looking at stars for the rest of the night. I led Bella through the trees, and not once did I let her go. And I don't think she would have wanted to let go.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, my love?" I asked.

Her lips turned up into a smile and I leaned in to kiss them. She pulled away, gasping for air but I kept my lips intact with her. I trailed kissed across her cheek, at the tip of her nose, at the lids of her eyes, and down the length of her jaw. Her skin was baby soft and she smelled of strawberries. I love strawberries- now.

"You did this all for me?" she asked.

"I did it because of you," I said.

"Is this what Alice saw?" she asked softly as I pulled her to lie down with me.

I nodded, kissing her hair. She snuggled closer to me and let her fingers play with my clothes. I pulled out a folder from beneath a blanket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it." I said simply.

She gasped. "You bought me a star?" she asked.

"It's named after you." I said. "Bella. It means beautiful, you know that right?"

She smiled up at me and looked back up at the sky. I sat up and brought the telescope closer to us. I looked at it and when I looked back at Bella, she was watching me with a smile.

"See something you like?" I asked.

"I do," she said.

I looked at the map of stars and easily found Bella's star.

"Look here," I said. "It's your star."

"Thank you, Edward," she said.

I pushed her on her back and hovered over her, keeping my full weight off of her. I kissed her lips softly and up her jaw to her ear. I kissed the hollow of her ear and nibbled on her ear. "I love you," I whispered.

I heard her whimper and I pulled back to see her eyes filling up with tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's just..." she sobbed. "You love me." she said simply.

"Yes. I do love you," I said. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. I can't live without you."

"But how do we know this is real?" she asked.

I kissed her forehead and said, "A wise old man said to me that if you really love someone, you would be willing to sacrifice everything for her."

I looked deep into her brown eyes and said strongly, "I will- for you," I said. "If you don't like the way I live, I would sacrifice that. If you want me to kill myself, I would do that. I will do everything for you." I said.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, pulling me in for another kiss.

"There's one last surprise I have for you," I said.

"It better not be expensive," she warned.

I bit my lip, a habit a picked up from Bella. This is going to be a little problem. But I will give it to Bella no matter what she says. I just have to hide the receipt from her.

I reached into the pocket of my tux and pulled out a box. I heard Bella gasp as I opened it. It was a bracelet with brilliantly cut diamonds and round emeralds.

"Emeralds?" Bella asked. "And diamonds? Edward, I can't take this."

"Yes you can," I said, slipping it in her wrist. "And you will."

"Why an emerald?" Bella asked.

"The green of the emerald is the color of life," I said. "And you are my life." I wiped away a tear that fell down Bella cheek and kissed her softly. "It's also the color of beauty and constant love. You're beautiful and I love you so darn much."

"The magnificent green of the emerald is a color which conveys harmony, love of Nature and elemental joie de vivre." I continued. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," she said, twirling it around her wrist.

"Why do you like it?" I asked.

"Because of what you said," she said. "And, it's the color of your eyes."

I smiled.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"What it is?" I asked.

"I love you," she said. "And not because of the things you give me. You don't have to give me things. All I want is you. It's you that I love."

"Yes," I said. "I know that. But I want to prove to you that I love you."

"You've proven yourself of all the things you've done for me already," she said.

I shook my head. "If I can give you the world to show you I love you, I would. But if I did, you would probably kill me," I joked.

"Yes, I would very much kill you," she said. "You are stubborn, you know that?"

"Oh, I'm stubborn? Try you," I scoffed. "A guy gives you a damn bracelet and you say you don't want it."

"I didn't say that!" she gasped.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Why do I have to say it when I can show it?" she asked, pulling me in for a kiss.

**If you want to see the bracelet, it should be in my profile. It costs over six thousand dollars, can you believe it? And those things about the emeralds are true. It's a nice and I gasped when I saw the color. GREEN!**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh- Yeah! How did you like the confession! YAY! They love each other! But they have a lot ahead of them. Don't get mad or hate me. And again, I'm really sorry for something that will happen in the future. If I was near you when you will read the future chapter, you'd probably shred me to pieces.**

**REVIEW! I would like to get lots of reviews. ****HIT**** or **_**MISS**_**? It's only fair that your READ and REVIEW. I know there are a lot of you who are reading this story. It would help to get reviews of encouragement. As you all know, I kinda loose interest in things easily. **

**But I won't loose hope. Not with all the reviews you give.**

**REVIEW!!**


	12. CL600

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

Boy, is this chapter short.

**Chapter 12**

Edward and I entered the office that Monday and I was attacked by Alice and Rose.

"Eddie, my man!" Emmett said. "Listen, I gave this talk to Jasper, now we're both giving it to you."

Edward chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Bella is like my little sister," Emmett said.

Jasper walked forward and Emmett put a hand on his shoulder. Jasper's eyes were in slits but I know he was still happy for us. "Hurt her-"

"I won't," Edward said defensively.

"I know you're our boss and all- but family comes first," Emmett said.

Jasper's facade broke and he hugged me tightly.

"How did Bella take the bracelet?" Rose asked, looking at it on my wrist.

I craned my neck and looked over Jasper's shoulder. "How much was it?" I asked.

Alice opened her mouth but Edward put his hand on her mouth, "Nice try," he said.

I shook my head walked to my office; Edward grabbed my wrist and gave me a scowl. I gave him a look, asking him what's wrong. He tapped his lips with his pointed finger and pursed it. I giggled and I stood on my toes to give him a nice soft kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I heard Emmett give a sound that sounded like gagging and Rose and Alice were whistling and clapping their hands.

"Seeing my boss eating my cousin's face?" I heard Jacob's voice say. "Yuck! How long was I gone? Did I miss this much?"

"Shut up!" I heard Angela say.

"Whoa!" Mikes voice said. "Jake! How long were we gone?!"

"That's what I said!" Jacob said.

Edward pulled away. "We'll be in my office," he said to them and dragged me in.

I chorus of different voices all talked at once. Emmett's voice was the loudest and I heard him warn Edward how his room has a big window. I flushed.

**Edward Masen**

I was sitting in the left side of the booth in a coffee shop. I was waiting for my father and when I saw him come in, I stiffened. He walked towards me and I stood up to give him a father-and-son hug.

"Did you order?" he asked.

I knew what he ordered in this place all the time so I nodded.

"I'm very impressed with your issue this month...son," he said.

I frowned but said, "Thanks."

"Edward," he said. I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't need him to say anymore. I knew what he was talking about. The waiter took this opportunity to give our drinks. I gave him a small smile and he walked away.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile," my father said.

"Well," I said, sipping my drink. "I've changed."

He gave me a look and I said, "I didn't say anything because, as I said to mom, I was waiting for you guys to say it," I said.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were filled with tears.

"I've tried very hard to hide it from you," he said.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me as your father," he said.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him incredulously.

"Your mother and I both agreed that it would have been best if you didn't know the truth. We were worried about you in so many ways. She was afraid you would have been teased in school, but I doubted that. I was afraid you wouldn't look at me the way you would have if I was you're real father," he said.

"Dad," I said. "I was afraid of telling you because I saw the way you treat me and James. Do you know how hard I've been trying to impress you?"

"Who says I'm not proud of you?" he asked.

I fell silent.

"I've been proud of you. I always have been," my dad said. "You think I didn't appreciate the wonderful things you've done? When you got accepted in Dartmouth- I was the happiest father on earth. You got a scholarship and do you know how much I wish James was the same?"

"You always treated James as your favorite!" I said.

"I was teaching James the right way in life," he said. "I knew you could do it- and you did- so you didn't need me. James did. He was always getting the wrong turns in life. I always had to be there to point him in the right direction."

"I tried very hard to be the father you never had," my dad continued. "I didn't know this was the way you felt. I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad," I said. "And I don't regret having you in place of my real father. You were the best person to fill in for his spot. I learned from you."

He smiled happily at me.

"Now," he said. "Tell me about the interview. I saw you both on TV."

"You watched?" I asked.

"Of course I did," he said. "I always watch you're interviews, even those games you had when you were a soccer player in high school."

"I didn't see you in the stands," I said.

"I sent someone to tape them," he said. "I was always busy."

I smiled. Things were falling into place. "Bella and I just got back yesterday," I said.

"I thought you would have gotten back on Wednesday, why stay so long?" he asked. "Was there a problem with the plane? You could have taken the jet."

I shook my head. "No problems. Actually, everything was perfect. I took a short vacation with Bella. I told her how I felt about her." I said.

My father choked on his drink and he coughed it out. I reached over and patted his back while silently telling everyone in the cafe he was okay.

"Please tell me she still works for you," my father said.

I smiled. "Dad, I don't think I was ever as happy as I was when Bella kissed me and told me she loved me too," I said.

I heard my father give a sigh of relief. "I knew it only a matter of time before you two confessed. I think I know my son well enough to know when he's really in love." my father said. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

It was my turn to choke on my drink.

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The moment you're mom told me she loved me, I knew I had to marry her. We fell in love the instant we looked into each other's eyes and we are still as in love as we were that day," he said.

"I don't think I'm ready for commitment right now. I don't think Bella is either. We're both young and we have to learn how to understand each other before we move to the next level," I said. "But I do know that, someday, I will be able to slip mother's ring on her finger." I smiled. It's true. I know that Bella's the one.

"Don't let Bella go," my father, standing up.

"I won't," mimicking him. I pulled out my wallet and dropped bills on the table.

We both left the cafe and with a hug goodbye, we went into different ways. I drove straight for Bella's apartment, anticipating a night with her. She opened her door and gave me a quick kiss. I sat in her stool while she made dinner.

"How was it?" she asked.

I told her everything my father said from the beginning and to the end. I finished just as Bella set a plate in front of me.

"So," she said. "Everything is okay now?"

"Everything is more than okay," I smiled at her.

After dinner, Bella and I lay on her couch next to each other talking. I twirled her hair with my fingers. Her head lay on my chest where she lightly tapped her fingers on. The smell of strawberries filled my nose and I leaned down to smell her hair. We talked about a lot of things but Bella stopped when she mentioned James again.

"Tell me more about James," I said.

"He and I met in a high school party," Bella said. "He found out that I was the chief's daughter. It turns out my dad had a big mouth. He told his friends I was moving to Forks, and then his friends told their other friends. You get the picture. The whole town was talking about me. And he offered to show me around."

"That was nice of him," I said. I hate James. Both James!

"I found something about him while I was at his parent's house," Bella said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"He was in the shower and I was in his room," Bella said. "I was looking through his album and I came across some disturbing pictures."

"Who was in it?" I asked.

"Me," she said. "From a family vacation I had with Renee and Phil in Florida. We were at the beach."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"I didn't give him that picture," she said. "and that trip was after my sixteenth birthday. I hadn't met him yet. Ever. That trip was the year before I moved to Forks. The picture was focused all on me. It couldn't have been a coincidence. My name was written clearly below each one. James was stalking me."

"What did he say about it?" I asked. My fists clenched and I fought the urge to find that motherfucking stalker.

"He didn't know I saw it. And it was kinda funny now that I think of it." she said.

"You think it was funny that someone was stalking you?" I asked.

"No, not that part," she said. "When we met, at that party, he bumped into me and after we exchanged names, he said, 'Nice to meet you'."

"How did you break up, again?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "James and I can't work out a long distance relationship. But you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm glad James and I didn't work out," she said. "Other wise we wouldn't have met. Our other option was us together going in the same college. But I wanted to pursue my dream and he wanted the same."

As selfish as it sounds, I am kind of glad Bella and that James broke up.

"I was thinking of getting a car," Bella said, changing the subject.

"Oh, you were now?" I smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"What kind of car do you prefer?" she asked.

"I don't think asking me what kind of car to get would be the best idea." I said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I'm a fast car kind of guy. And, from what I see when I drive, you don't like driving fast." I said.

"I do so like to drive fast. It's just...it's different when I'm not behind the wheel. I feel like I'm not in control," she said.

"Okay," I said. "Then I prefer you ask Rose."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Rose is a car expert," I said. Bella made an 'O' with her mouth and I kissed it close. "Can I buy you the car?"

"Absolutely not!" Bella gasped.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I don't want you to," she said. "You bought me this bracelet that I know was expensive. That's right! Emmett told me!"

"Emmett," I said.

"What did I say about buying me things? I hate it!" she said.

"So...are you going to keep the bracelet?" I asked after a moment's silence.

Bella smacked my arm and gave me a kiss. "Of course, I will," she said.

The rest of the week passed the same way. Bella was working hard so I hardly got to see her in the office. I was busy myself too. I had meetings with many of our advertisers and board committees. I've been driving back and forth from my father's building to mines. The only times I got to see Bella was at the end of the day when she would either go to my house or I go to her apartment. We spent our every spare minute with each other and I'm surprised she's still not bored with boring old me.

On Saturday, Bella and I talked to Rosalie to help her get a car. Rosalie went with us to the dealer and Bella got a Mercedes- Benz CL600. She got the paper work done and she took it out for a ride. She loved it.

On Monday I went to my office alone. Bella and Jacob are going to the studio to help work with Sam. She picked Jacob up in her new car and they headed there early this morning so I won't be seeing her till lunch.

I got out of the elevator and surprisingly, no one was still here. Even Angela wasn't here. I looked at my watch and it said it was still early. I headed straight for my office and froze when I opened it.

"Tanya?" I called.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to me.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"I still have the office key," she said. "It's one of the reasons I'm here."

She handed it to me and I took it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"Sit," I said. I went over to my chair and sat down. "What is it?"

"I..." she took a deep breath. "I'm 10 weeks pregnant."

**There you go. A little bit of a drama. You guys have waaaay more drama to go through and that's why I'm very sorry. I would also like to take this time to remind you guys of the future projects I have. Give your thoughts about it.  
**

**REVIEW! I like to hear your comments on the chapter. Hate it or love it. Hit or miss. Read and review!**

**Sorry it took long to post. I was busy with a bunch of things. **


	13. The' and the 'Ex' Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 13**

I drove towards the direction of Jacob's house. We both decided that I pick him up since his car is being repaired. I didn't want him to take a taxi so here I am. Edward headed off to work. It was a little too early, but I know he has a lot of work to do.

I pulled up next to Jacob who didn't even acknowledge me. I honked the horn at him and he flipped me off. I honked again and he yelled 'What?!' but his voice was muted because he was outside.

Then I realized Jacob hasn't ever seen my car. And these windows were tinted so that anyone from outside can't see me. I pressed a button and the window on the passenger side slid down.

"Jacob!" I called.

"Bella?" he asked, running over to the window.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks for the finger!"

"This is your car!?" he asked. "Sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "Get in! We have to meet Sam soon."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot," he said.

"Yeah," I smirked as he got in. "You also forgot your manners. Didn't your mom ever tell you to not flip people off?"

He laughed and nudged me. "Sweet," he said again.

I sped off and Jacob gave a small yelp.

"What?" I asked.

"Slower!" he yelled. "We're in a side street!"

"Do you want to be late?" I asked.

"No, but I also don't want to die," he said.

I slowed the car to an eighty. He took a deep breath and mingled with the radio.

"Are you the photographer for the shoot?" I asked.

"Of course I am," Jacob scoffed.

"Where's your camera stuff?" I asked.

"It's already there. Sam picked it up yesterday." Jacob said.

"Sheesh! I was just asking!" I said.

Jacob laughed and nudged my arm.

"Listen," he said. "You know, I'm here as your guy best friend right? If there's anything wrong, I'm always free to talk."

I smiled at him and patted his hand that was resting on the console. "Thanks, Jake."

"I talked to my dad," he said.

"Oh?" I asked, my eyes dancing from the road to Jake.

"Bells, it's not right to drive like a maniac and not look at the road," he chided.

"Would you just go on with your story?" I retorted.

"He told me your dad and him are best buds. They go finishing almost every Sunday," he said. I nodded.

"When I lived with my dad, I always had the whole house to myself on Sundays," I said. "I can't believe I never met you."

"See, that's the thing. This is a very small world." he said.

"How small?" I asked.

"When you were little, both of us used to go on play dates. Our mothers became friends as too. Then, you moved." he said.

"I can't believe I didn't remember you," I said in surprise.

"Me too," Jacob said. "And!"

I jumped slightly at his booming voice.

"You want us to crash!?" I yelled. "Be quiet!" I laughed.

"Sure, sure," he waved.

"And what?" I asked.

"Sam knew he had seen you from somewhere. He's a Quileute boy too. He went home during like the summer once. He saw you, but didn't talk to you. He only remembered when I mentioned that you were from Forks."

I smirked.

"What's with the face," he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

When we got there, Sam was talking to a bunch of people. He led us inside where the camera was focused in an all white set. Everything was white. The woman in the middle of the set was wearing a white designers dress. She was posing and then more women came to the set.

After a couple of minutes after arriving, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Emmett's frantic voice called.

The phone was passed and Alice spoke. "Get to the office now!"

I hung the phone up and quickly apologized to Sam before speeding to the office.

**Edward Masen**

"P-Pregnant?" I stammered. "Mine?"

Tanya's eyebrows furrowed and she stood up, towering over me. Her hands slammed on the table and her voice became cold. "Of course it's yours! What do you think? That I cheated on you? You think that low of me?!" she yelled.

I stood up, now towering her by inches taller.

"Isn't that why we broke up before?" I asked. "I find you eating faces with some guy! I wouldn't be surprised if that child wasn't mine!"

Her hand came contact with my face with an ear splitting shriek. "That was once! And I explained myself to you!" she yelled.

"How...?" I asked.

"Don't you remember!?" she started taunting. "When you fucked me senseless!? When you went drunk and went to my house!?"

I growl made it's made from deep in my chest and out between my clenched teeth. Tanya smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. I was vaguely aware of Emmett's voice right outside my door and I vaguely heard Alice yelling about getting to the office.

"You FUCKED me senseless! Not once! Not twice! But five times!" she yelled loudly.

"Stop!" I yelled.

We glared at each other for minutes. We both stood our ground. A child?

"I don't want this child, Edward," she said finally. Her voice took on a lower octave, but I can tell she was still very upset.

I shook my head and glared at Tanya. It took me a minute to realize what she had just said. "You won't!" I yelled.

"Yes I can! And I will! I'm not ready to become a mother!" she yelled.

"Have the kid and give it to me! You will not kill a child!" I yelled.

"Why do you care? You were always this heartless man! You never cared about me! How in the world would you be able to take care of a child?"

"Because he's changed," an angel's angry voice said.

Our eyes both snapped to the opened door of my office and found Bella. I was like a magnet, being pulled towards her. I went instantly to her side, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Changed?" Tanya scoffed.

I turned around and gave her a glare. Bella was just about to run up to her but I held her back. Bella would get hurt. She tried pushing me aside but I was stronger than her. I pulled Bella to my chest.

"Bella, please," I whispered in her ear.

"Who the fuck are you anyways?" Tanya asked coldly.

"Bella," Bella spat out.

"Oh?" Tanya said. "His editor? Shouldn't you be editing? Not meddling with our business. Get out of here!"

"No!" I growled.

"Oh..." Tanya said. "You're his new toy? See, he fucks you and then he dumps you like he did to me. Honey, you want advice? Leave this piece of shit."

Bella reached forward to slap her but I held her back again.

"Leave him before he gets you pregnant," Tanya said and then her eyes turned to me. "I'm getting an abortion, Edward. I can't take care of this baby."

"Give me the baby then!" Bella said.

We both looked at her. Bella kept her eyes on Tanya.

"Have the baby. Edward and I will take care of it," Bella said.

"You will?" I asked.

My heart swelled with joy. Bella would be willing to treat a child like it was her own. Bella's eyes met mine and her face grew softer. She nodded.

"I will," Bella said, and then she turned to Tanya.

They both glared menacingly at each other before Tanya grabbed her purse and walked up to Bella. Bella shrugged my arms off and came nose to nose with Tanya.

"Fine," Tanya said. "I just hope you know what you'll be getting yourself into."

"Oh, I do," Bella said.

Tanya backed down and pushed past me. I turned around and found everyone standing there. Alice went up to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "But..." I said turning to Bella.

Bella hadn't move a single muscle. I gave Alice and pleading look and she shoed everyone out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Bella?" I asked. I walked up to her and tapped her chin up to look at me. Her brown eyes looked up into mines.

"Please don't believe anything she said," I pleaded, taking her hand in mine. "I would never do that to you. I was very drunk when it happened. I was upset that day. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You don't have to bring yourself into this."

Bella smiled softly at me, her hand cupping my cheek. I turned my face slightly and gave her palm a kiss. Her scent was so intoxicating.

"I already brought myself into this Edward," she said. "I trust you. You've changed. Tanya didn't know what she was talking about. We'll take care of this baby together."

"Even if you're not the mother?" I asked.

She nodded. "Even if this child was from anywhere in the world." she said.

I smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, kissing the hollow beneath her ear.

"For?" she asked, letting her hand rest on my chest.

"For being so understanding," I said. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No, how much?" she teased.

"I love you so, so much," I said. "I love you," I kissed her forehead. "I love you," I kissed her closed eyelids. "I love you," I kissed her nose. "I love you," I kissed her cheek. "I love you very much," I said lastly kissing her soft plump lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a month, Tanya was showing even more. She's in the second semester, on her 15th week. My parents were nice to her, but they were very upset with the fact that she even had the idea of abortions. I think that with Bella being so accepting of the baby, both my parents fell in love with her even more. My mother spent a whole day with Bella talking about baby names and plans of shopping clothes for the baby.

Bella and my mother helped Tanya with her diet and are doing light exercises with her. Bella and Tanya aren't still on good levels. They had a few fights but they both got over it. Bella's main concern was the baby.

The baby is very healthy. The pictures of the baby came a few days ago. I went with Bella and my mom with Tanya to have another ultrasound a just yesterday.

Did I mention how much I love Bella?

I tried to avoid Tanya. We're both still peeved with each other. Bella and mom and sometimes even Alice would go to with Tanya on doctor's appointments.

"Love?" I called, walking in the office.

"She's in her office," Angela said.

"Thanks," I smiled brightly at her.

I ran to Bella's office with the paper tucked in my jacket pocket. I barged into her room and she jumped.

"Edward," she breathed out.

I ran to her and enveloped her into a hug. I spun her around in circles and she squealed. I gave her kisses and she eagerly returned them.

"Edward," she said.

I set her down and kissed her one more time.

"Why so happy?" she asked.

I pulled out the paper and gave it to her. Her eye went wide and she bounced up and down. "No way!" she screamed. She kissed me and grabbed my hand. Bella dragged me to the meeting room where everyone was all talking at once to one another.

"Guys!" Bella yelled.

They all turned towards her and I smirked. Bella was like the second boss here. Everything went as she said. Everything that was in the magazine was all her and she can order anyone to do anything anytime and anywhere. But Bella never did any of those things. She was very nice to everyone.

But still, she has the authority.

Bella tossed them the paper and they all looked at it for a moment before erupting into loud cheers and 'whoops'. Alice gave me a hug and next Rosalie. I am very proud to say that out relationship as friends was going very well. Everyday at work was like a family day together.

_Sparkle _just made #1 again. Our rates, retail, and reviews together for this month alone was like 5 issues in another magazine.

I turned to Bella and gave her a quick kiss.

"Dinner," I said. "You and me. Alone, my house. Up for it?"

Bella smiled seductively. "Of course. Be at your house at six."

**Do I hear a lemon?!!!!!! Just to clarify, Ed and Bel haven't had sex yet. But....****I think you guys earn the first lemon next chapter. I just hope I do a good job at it. I've only written one lemon before so if you want to help, PM me!**

**I know, I know. I took a long time. I was busy and had writers block. This chapter is short. I'm sorry. But... I wrote very long chapters before. **

**REVIEW! It's my heroin. Help an addict, will ya? More reviews equal faster chapters, just saying.**

**P.S. I think Edward was sweet this chapter. I liked the way her went to Bella like a 'magnet'. Lol. I couldn't help myself.**


	14. So Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters. All characters, except the famous Donovan Ricks, belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So if any of you lawyers spending you're time suing people, you can't sue me. **

**Chapter 14**

**Bella Swan **(Go Back In Time: The night after Edward told her.)

Honestly? I can't believe Tanya is pregnant. With Edward's child. I wanted to so badly cry at the moment she said that Edward got her pregnant. I put on a brave face and tried to smile for Edward. I pushed away the thoughts that Tanya had planted in my mind today. What if Edward was planning the same thing for me? Look at it. I changed him. But...what if I didn't change him enough?

I shook my head and kicked my door open. I flopped down on the couch and cried. Cried about many things. I'm upset that Tanya is pregnant. That Edward is the father. That what if Edward would do those things to me like he did Tanya. That the last words I ever wanted to come out of my mouth came _out _of my mouth.

_Give me the baby?_

I baby sat once when I was a teenager. I couldn't handle a five year old kid. A baby? Why did I say that? I know nothing about mothering. Damn, I don't even know how to change a diaper. I'm always afraid they might pee on me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, my phone was buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Bella, love?" Edward's voice answered.

_Love. _He probably said those things to Tanya. He probably says those things to every girl he had been with. Come to think of it, how many girls did Edward hook up with? I shook my head. NO! I know Edward. He's a gentleman. He's kind, sweet, loving. I know he would never do those things.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've been calling you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep," I said.

"Mind if I come over?" he asked.

I frowned. I stood and walked quickly to the bathroom. My eyes were red. My face was blotchy. My nose was still stuffy. I can't let him see me like this. He would know that I regret accepting the baby.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," I said. I could almost feel the disappointment radiating off of him. I quickly racked my brain for an excuse. "I have a meeting tomorrow and I want to get as much sleep as I can. I was actually heading to bed right before you called."

"Oh," he said. "I have a meeting too. I forgot."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, love," he said.

I grimaced. Bella, I chastised myself, he told you over and over again- he loves you, you goof! He'll always love you. He's changed. He's not that snobby rich guy you met. The real man inside that shell came out and that man loves you. He loves you _for real_ and you love him too.

"I love you," he said.

I bit my lip and said, "I love you too."

When we told Elizabeth about Tanya's pregnancy, she was upset Edward was careless. She looked at me with curious eyes as to why I accepted the baby. I couldn't answer her and thankfully, we were interrupted by Senior Masen. He gave Edward a lecture and gave me those same curious eyes.

Edward and Senior Masen were out in the backyard trying to work the grill while Elizabeth and I sat in the lawn chairs. I could see their lips moving. Senior Masen had a disproving look on his face and Edward was looking remorseful. They were arguing and every now and then, Senior Masen would point in our direction. Either he was saying something about me or his wife. We were far enough away so they wouldn't hear us so I wasn't surprised when Elizabeth turned to me and started talking.

"Bella, why did you accept the baby?" she asked.

I bit my lip. I couldn't even explain to myself why I accepted the baby. What more I explain to Edward's mother?

"Most women-" she started.

"I know, I know. I see now that if another girl was in the same position as I was, she would have dumped the guy. I think it was because I really do love Edward and would accept everything about him- including his mistakes." I said. "To be honest, I don't know why I took the baby. But I love Edward so much."

Elizabeth smiled at me and took my hand in hers. I turned my body so I was facing her fully and she did the same.

"My son is very lucky to have found a girl like you. I want you to know that I would be here with you- always." she said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

"I will help you throughout the pregnancy," she said.

I giggled. "You do know that I'm not the one who's pregnant right?" I asked.

She laughed loudly, her laugh like an angel singing. She caught the attention of the two men on the grill and they smiled at us.

"I am little bit upset with Edward. He should know better. We taught him better!" she threw her hands in the air. "I'm just glad you're so understanding."

"Don't be upset with Edward," I said. "We all make mistakes, right?"

She smiled. "Of course." she said. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I can't thank you enough. Ever since you became a part of his life, I've never seen him so happy. He told me that you were the reason he talked to me about his real father. Bella, he's never been as happy as he is now." she said, tears forming in her eye.

I smiled. "You can thank me by letting me know what kind of facial you use because when I get older, I don't want to have wrinkles," I teased.

We both laughed loudly and settled down after a few minutes.

I caught Edward looking at me and when he locked gazes with me, he blew me a kiss. Senior Masen laughed and shook his head at Edward. He pushed Edward aside and took the tongs out of his hands. Edward was slightly put out of balance and he fell on his butt. His dad laughed and Elizabeth and I laughed along with him.

"And he's not that close with his father either," Elizabeth said. "I'm actually thinking of bringing Edward to his father's grave."

I bit my lip. "Edward's already been to Donovan's grave." I said.

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "I should have known," she said. I looked at her and she had her head down. "I should have told him from the beginning."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Edward is already passed all that."

Elizabeth gave me a watery smile and brushed off the tear that fell just as Edward turned to us and called our names. We walked towards them but stopped Elizabeth.

"Can you not tell Edward about our conversation?" I asked.

She smiled and patten my arm. "Of course," she promised.

**Bella Swan **(Go Forward In Time: Dinner)

I'm jealous. A little bit. The pictures of the baby had come and I found myself wishing it was me that was carrying Edward's baby. My mind kept wondering, what if it was me? Would Edward have pushed me away like he did to Tanya? Would Edward be happy instead of regretful?

Lately, I've noticed that Edward is avoiding Tanya. I can tell they can't handle being in one room without starting something. Tanya and Edward have a lot of history. He was with her to a very long relationship. They were on and off.

I guess I'm kind of afraid that Edward would dump me and go to her. But Edward loves me. I love him and he loves me. He kept promising me that he will never hurt me. He kept saying he's changed. That he's sees things differently from before. He told me he never loved Tanya. That to him, it was just a relationship.

Edward explained to me that when he met me, he was unsure of me. He said that there was something about me that he couldn't put his finger to. And now he knows what it was. It was like fate brought us together, he said. We were meant for each other. And I believe him. I don't think I can live without Edward anymore.

Tonight is the night. I want to be with Edward. Edward has never slept with me. And I want it to happen tonight. Of course, we'll be using protection. We don't want another baby since one was already coming. But I know Edward wants this as much as I do.

I stepped out of my car and walked to his door. It didn't surprise me when Edward opened it and pulled me in. He gave me a kiss, his lips hungrily locking with mine. He pressed my back against the door and let his hands rest on my hips. My hands had managed to tangle themselves in his soft hair. I grabbed at his roots and tried to pull him closer. He complied and asked for access to open my mouth. I parted it and his tongue tackled mines. He pulled away only to let us take a breath and went back to kissing.

"Edward," I moaned.

His lips left mine and he trailed kisses along my jaw. He lips sent electric currents with every peck. He nipped, licked, and sucked my flesh.

"Shouldn't we have dinner first?" I asked.

"Screw dinner. I want you," he panted.

Edward threw me over his shoulder and I giggled at his eagerness. He dropped me on the bed and started with his shirt. I hooked my finger in the belt loop of his pants and used my other hand to slowly unbutton his pants. He growled and quickly pulled my pants down. He had already stripped me of my shirt and I was still pulling down his zipper. He was so impatient.

"Bella," he growled.

I pulled his pants down quickly along with his boxers. I came face to face with his throbbing erection. He hands were busy trying to unclasp my bra.

"Having trouble back there?" I asked him. He chuckled.

I reached behind me and helped him out. He threw the offending clothing on the floor where the rest of our clothes were starting to puddle.

Edward's lips crashed down on mine as he took my breast in his hand. He rolled my nipples in between in fingers until they were hard. He leaned down and took one in his mouth. Edward's erection rubbed against my thigh and I couldn't help myself as I reach down and took his length in my hand. His chest rumbled and he pushed me back on the bed. He kissed the valley between my breasts as I ran my hand up and down his shaft.

Then I heard my ringtone.

I laughed and lightly pushed Edward away when Edward growled angrily. I went over to the edge of his bed and laid on my stomach as I fumbled around for my phone. I found it in my pocket and answered.

"What do you want, Alice?" I growled.

Edward used his finger and ran it down my spine. When he reached my panties, He used his two hands and pulled his down. I squealed when his lips came in contact with butt and his hands massaged my cheek.

"Check your left back pocket," Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

Edward spread my legs apart and used his palm to rub my heated core. I moaned and reached down to my pocket.

"Am I bothering you?" Alice laughed.

"Yes!" I yelled just as Edward took my clit in between his fingers.

I pulled out a condom and growled. "Alice!" I yelled.

"You can thank me later," she said and the line went dead.

"What did she want?" Edward asked huskily in my ear, his fingers still rubbing my clit. He ran it down my slit and inserted it into my slick hole.

I moaned and Edward flipped my over. He took the condom out of my hands and laughed. "Did she somehow get this in your pocket?" he asked.

Edward slipped another finger in me and my hips bucked.

"Edward," I breathed.

Edward quickly ripped the condom open and slipped it on. He carried me around and placed my head on his pillow. He kissed his way down from my collarbone to my stomach. He pulled out his finger and grabbed my hips. He used his hand to guide his way into my entrance.

I gasped as he filled me in. Edward paused for a few seconds and then continued until he was fully in. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my ankle locking together, as he gave me a hard kiss. His started moving at a slow pace but after a few minutes, he went faster.

"Edwaaaard," I moaned.

"Bella," he panted.

He placed his head at the crook of my neck, his lips assaulting the flesh of my neck. No doubt there'll be a mark there. He kept up with his pace and I kept meeting him halfway. Sweat was running down my forehead and I could feel him too. My hand wrapped itself around his torso. I could feel his muscles move with every thrust.

I could feel my climax coming and so did Edward. He went faster and I was starting to yell his name out. He was huffing as his green eyes locked gazes with mine.

"Bella," he breathed.

My eyes rolled at the back of my head and my toes curled as I went over the edge. Not soon after, Edward came too. He fell on top of me, keeping most of his weight off by using his elbows.

His hot breath blew against my skin. When we both calmed down, Edward pulled out of me and discarded the condom. We laid down next to each other for a few minutes in comfortable silence. He traced invincible patterns on my hips and gave my neck more kisses. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Do you still want dinner?" he laughed.

He leaned down and kissed me softly.

I nodded. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

He smirked and tossed me a white robe. "Come and see," he said. "I made baked salmon." He slipped on a robe for himself and pulled my hand towards the kitchen.

**I'm so sorry if that lemon was horrible. It's...I'm not good with lemons. I love reading lemons, but I can't seem to write them. What do you think?**

**I love you guys for all the reviews. And I just want to clarify that I don't like the idea of Tanya being pregnant and stuff either. So, why did I write it? It adds up to the plot. It makes a conflict and you'll see later in the story what happens and what it does to Bella and Edward's relationship. It is Edward's child. Edward loves the kid, but he doesn't love the mother of it. **

**And you're right. Bella accepting the baby is a little unrealistic. So I tried to post this chapter ASAP because we didn't see Bella's insight on it. I hope it kind of explains why she did it.**

**If you were in her position and you love the guy, wouldn't you still accept him- even his flaws?**

**I need my drug! Feed me! REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. I'm kind of stupid. I'm posting this in the middle of the night. See how much I crave me heroin? Lol. jk. **


	15. Due in Two Days!

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight. All things belong to Ms. Meyer- except the whole magazine thing, _Sparkle, _and Donovan Ricks. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**And Thanks to Janiceelynn. I changed the summary of this story into her re-written one. **

**Chapter 15**

"No, I don't like that name," Elizabeth piped up.

Tanya's face paled and she cleared her throat. It seems that Elizabeth is not a fan of the name Aurora. Tanya continued flipping through a book of baby names, but I could clearly tell she was embarrassed.

"Bella? What do you suggest?" Elizabeth asked.

"I found a name for a boy," I said.

"Shoot," Tanya said.

"Anthony Donnie Masen," I said. "It's Edward's middle name, right?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I like it," she said. And she repeated the name over and over again. "It's very...unique. I like it. Where did you get Donnie from?"

"It's sort of a shortened version of Donovan," I blushed.

Elizabeth gave me a heartwarming smile and reached to pat my shoulder. She mouthed 'Thank you' to me and went back to the book.

"We got one for a boy," Tanya said. "Now we need one for a girl."

"Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Hmm..." she said. "I'll get back to you on that."

A name for a girl? The name Elizabeth would have been perfect. But having Edward's mom and his daughter the same would get a bit confusing. But that won't stop me from using it as a middle name.

"How about Annabelle Elizabeth Masen?" I asked.

Elizabeth's grin grew and she clutched her heart. "Oh, Bella! It's perfect!" she cried. She looked at Tanya and raised an eyebrow.

"I like it," Tanya said.

"Then we have names!" I cheered.

Tanya is on her 18th week. And already we have names. We've looked online and browsed through baby furniture's and since Edward and I would be busy for the day, we thought two of each things would be best. One at Elizabeth's house and one at his. We haven't bought the stuff yet. But we bookmarked the pages.

On the day of the baby's birth, Tanya told us that she wouldn't want to see the baby. She said to keep the baby from the room and she would leave once the doctor checked her out. Her father is in a hospital in Florida. She went here to work. But now, after the birth, she would move there and live with her mother for awhile.

Elizabeth and I didn't argue with her decision. Who were we to object? I just feel sad for Tanya. She had a job here and all. And now, with the baby on the way, she would have to quit her job. This must be all too much for her.

"Lunch should be done," I said.

Tanya smiled and rubbed her stomach gently.

"That baby will be very healthy," Elizabeth laughed. "It eats for more than three people. Good things everything is healthy."

It's true. Ever since Elizabeth found out, she stocked the fridge with nothing but healthy foods. Every single kind of vegetable or fruit she could get her hands on, expect to find it in her kitchen.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Love?" a velvety voice asked.

I smiled. "Hey, babe," I said.

Elizabeth nudged my side and giggled.

"We need you at the office," Edward said desperately.

"Okay," I said. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing major," he said. "It's just Alice is freaking out. She can't decide. Jasper doesn't know what to do with his article. Emmett and Rosalie are fighting for a spot in the magazine. Just...please help us."

I laughed. "I'll be right there," I said. And hung up after a sweet goodbye.

"You guys are so sweet," Tanya said. "Edward was never like that."

She looked down at her hands and chewed quietly. Oh yeah, did I mention about the hormones? I never knew they would be this much.

I patted her shoulder. Tanya and I were trying our best to be good with each other. And so far, we were doing great.

"Tanya," I said. "Edward changed. It was a lot for him. He had a lot of things on his mind. Don't worry, I'm sure there's the perfect someone for you. He's just out there."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks, Bella," she said. "I'm really sorry for speaking to you like that before. I was...jealous, I guess. He really loves you. I wanted that. You're right. There's someone out there."

I heard Elizabeth sniff and we both looked at her and laughed.

"It's like watching a soap opera," she said through tears.

Tanya's eyes blinked twice. "Gotta use the potty," she said and hurried out the room. Elizabeth and I both laughed at her choice of words.

"I gotta go," I said.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Edward's in a bit of a situation," I said.

"We don't want to keep him waiting, now do we?" she said.

I laughed lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow and can you remind Tanya of her doctor's appointment this Thursday? I don't think I told her." I said.

"Of course, dear," Elizabeth said. "Drive safe. See you tomorrow!"

I waved goodbye and headed off to my car. It took less then ten minutes for me to arrive. I don't think Charlie would be all too happy with my driving. I quickly walked towards the elevator.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice called.

"Emmett?" I asked.

He was carrying a bunch of folders in his hands. I took a few out to make it easier for him and he sighed and thanked me.

"What are you doing with all these anyways?" I asked.

The elevator opened and we both entered. I used my pinky to press the button for our floor. I heard Emmett sigh heavily.

"I left all these in my car and I had to get them. These are the finished articles you passed. They'll be in the magazine and were just figuring out which goes on which page. Alice and I are even more busier." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Our parents are coming," he said. "My dad is off on vacation and they decided to go to New York. Of all the places they could go, they go to New York."

"Come on, they can't be that bad," I said.

The doors opened and we walked in.

"_They_ aren't that bad. But Alice is. She's going to want to go on dinners, family night out outs. GAH! She would want to go and clean their house." Emmett said.

"They have a house here?" I asked.

"Uptown," he said. "Alice and I just don't live there. But Alice won't be content unless the place is dust free. She's going to drag me in all her plans."

We reached the meeting room and everybody, as in _everybody_, was there. Sam and Jacob were in once corner comparing pictures. Alice was talking to a girl that I think is from downstairs. A group of eight people from downstairs were bent over the table, writing furiously. Mike was speaking with another boy. And Angela was on the phone. Emmett went straight to Rose, dumping the articles on the table on his way. Right when the folders reached the table, it was attacked by people.

"Bella!" Jasper cried. "Thank God you're here."

"What is going on?" I asked.

Papers were scattered everywhere. Phones were ringing. People were all talking at once. Women on the drawing board were writing and then ripping the paper away and tossing it into the recycling can. At least they were still caring.

But we were never this freaked out!

"We just got a call. The due date for the finished magazine is in two days," Jasper said. A girl came up to him, he looked over the paper she was holding, and singed it.

"I thought it wasn't due till next week!" I gasped.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "But there's something going on with the printing company."

"Oh man," I said, slapping my palm on my forehead. "Why didn't you guys call me earlier? I could have helped and we could have more done."

"We wanted to, but Edward said you worked too hard already. He wants you to take the day off but I guess half the day off since you're here."

I smiled. Edward had been trying to get me to _get off_ work for at least a day. But with the amount of work I do, it just wasn't possible. Then he tried to get me an assistant editor. I refused because I don't really need the help. I have all the help I can get.

"Edward is in his office talking to a few people on the phone." Jasper took the folders out of my hands. "I gotta get this to Mike." Jasper said and walked away.

I nodded. When I was about to turn around, someone grabbed my hand.

"Bella!" Jacob called. "Which picture?"

He held up two picture. One had a picture of a woman posing with the jeans on. And the other had the same woman, only the picture wasn't a full body picture like the other. I pointed to the full body one.

"Thanks!" Jacob called before running back off to Sam.

Alice came up to me looking rather frazzled and wild eyed.

"Alice," I said, putting my hands on her shoulder. "Deep breaths."

She took three deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella," she said.

"Sorry? Nothing to be sorry about," I said.

"I turn into a total freak when I'm extremely busy," she said. "I have articles to check and we have this due in two days! My parents are coming to visit and their house is probably a mess! I need to pick them up tomorrow! I have shopping to do! I need to make dinner plans! I have meetings tomorrow! I also have interviews with a few cosmetic guys! And Jasper and I are still packing!!"

She told me about that. Jasper asked Alice to live with him. She agreed and now they were packing all her stuff.

"Alice," I said. "Take a seat and we'll get this all done in time."

"Bella!" Rose called. "Tell Emmett here I have page 36!"

"I need page 36!" Emmett whined. "I always put my special sports article there!"

"Bella!" Mike called. "We have a few problems here."

"Ms. Swan?" a guy called. "We need you're help here.

"Bella!" they all whined.

I sighed. "Okay!" I yelled. Everyone in the room froze and looked at me. "Let me see the available pages!" People all bustled around and a girl came up to me.

"Here you go, ma'am," she said.

I flipped through the draft magazine and smiled. "Nice job guy," I said.

All around the room, I heard the pounding of fists and the soft, 'yes!' I continued flipping around and looked up. Everyone was staring at me.

"We still have over seventy pages left. Rose, you can have page 36. Emmett, why don't you have both pages 82 and 83. You can have extra pictures. Talk to Jacob about." I said. Emmett nodded eagerly. "What else do we have? I know we have more."

Everyone all talked at once. I held up a hand and they all silenced.

"We can't get this done if we all talk at once. Let start with you Jasper," I said.

He stood up and gave me three articles. New releases for a car- again, top ten five star restaurants all over New York, California, and Florida, and an article about intimacy.

"I really liked this intimacy article," I said. Jasper smiled and his cheeks tainted a soft pink. I poked his rib and everyone in the room erupted into laughter. "I think it would be best if we put it near the end. Save the best for last, you know?"

I flipped through the end and found one that's perfect. "Page 122." I said. The whole magazine had 150 pages. It wasn't too in the end, and not too in the middle. "The car goes...I'm sure this is an advertisement, am I right?"

Jasper nodded.

"I want it in the front so....page 20," I said. "Is someone taking notes?"

"Yes," I heard someone say.

"Thank you," I said. "And this last one, I think it would go perfect next to the article Ricky," a writer from downstairs, "wrote about summer vacation." We're in the middle of June so people everywhere would want to know what the best restaurants there are.

"We got Jasper done," I said. "Who's next?"

Everyone all talked at one.

"Guys!?" I yelled and they silenced. "Really?"

I felt two strong hands grip my shoulder. I could feel warm breath on my neck and I could smell the most amazing man right behind me.

"Bella," Edward said. "I'm sorry; I had to take a call."

"No, no," I said, turning around. "It's fine. I just wish you would have called me earlier. I could have helped make things go a lot faster."

"I'm sorry," he said and bent down to give me a kiss.

Emmett cleared his throat. "No time for PDA. We have crisis!" he cried.

Edward chuckled and sat down in his chair.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Okay," she said. "I have the new MAC blush and Gucci bags. I also have dresses from Forever 21 and jeans from Levi's. There's a new Marc Jacob's perfume called 'Daisy'. And Prada heels. There's a lot more. I have the 'Who wore it better' in a page already...37. I have my other articles like the summer trends done on 39."

"Perfect," I said. "You should put those together. I see that the next five pages are free, have them. You can put the Gucci bags and Prada heels on a separate page or together, whatever you prefer. Get pictures from Jacob, I'm sure he has some."

"Thank you," Alice said and she bounced away towards Jacob.

After I had gotten everyone settled, they all went to their destination. Some went to photo room downstairs to look for the pictures they need from Jacob. And others went to their offices to set up their page.

Edward and I worked constantly from one person to another. We only got a few minutes off before a new problem occurred. As 8 pm neared, we still weren't done even if we were all doing overtime. We had to get the final drafts for everything. I had to double check the spelling and make sure everything is where it is suppose to be. Then we had to delivery it the next day.

Edward and I were both exhausted. Our plans for the evening were foiled and we ended up going home separately. The minute my head hit the pillow, I fell into deep sleep. My eyes were sore from all the reading. My throat was dry from all the ordering.

The next morning, it was the same. Everyone was in a haste to get this magazine. Edward had a heated conversation with the printing company about giving us the news on such short notice. I had to break it up and took the phone from Edward. I boosted our time from tomorrow at 10 to tomorrow at 3 instead. That gave us extra time and thankfully, we made the schedule fit.

"Bella!" Alice called.

Right now, I'm not doing anything. I'm taking my break. Alice was still printing out her pages so she was pretty busy and so was everyone else.

"Yeah?" I asked after I ran to her office.

"My mom just called. They took a different flight," she said. "I need a major favor from you." She gave me the face and I knew there's no point in arguing.

"What is it?" I sighed.

She smiled. "My parents are waiting in the airport. Can you pick them up?" she asked.

I pursed my lips and then took my keys out. Alice jumped and ran over to hug me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she screamed. "I owe you one."

"Boy do you," I laughed and headed off to the elevator.

"Bella?" Edward called when I passed his office.

I walked back and popped my head in. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I am now. Alice asked me to do something," I said.

He frowned. "Okay," he said. "I'll just ask Mike."

"No, no," I said. "What is it?"

"I was going to ask you to get my laptop. I left it in my house this morning. Alice called me and I left in a hurry," he said. "I can't leave because someone is coming in like ten minutes. Everyone else is busy."

"I'm going out to pick her parents up anyways, I'll get it on the way there," I said. "But it might take a while."

He went over to me and gave me a kiss. "Thanks." he said. "Here." he handed me his keys. "Take my car. I'm sure they have a lot of stuff. My house key is the silver one."

I gave him a smile and went down to the parking lot. I sped off in Edward's Volvo and was at the airport in no time. I called Alice and she answered on the first ring.

"Did you find them?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I just got inside. How do they look like?"

"Esme has caramel hair. And Carlisle has blond," she said. "I gave them a call and told them to look for a pretty brunette in a white blouse."

Suddenly, a couple walked up to me. I didn't have time to blush at Alice's comment because they were strikingly beautiful for their age. "I think I found them, Alice," I whispered to the phone and hung up.

"Cullen's?" I asked.

They both smiled and the woman gave me a hug. "I'm Esme. This is my husband Carlisle. I'm sorry to have been a bother. There was an early flight to here. We would have arranged a car to pick us up. But we didn't know Alice was busy." The woman said.

I smiled and waved my hand. "It's fine. I was taking a break anyways," I said.

We walked out to Edward's car and helped them load their bags in the back of his car. Esme sat in the passenger seat and Carlisle did the honor of opening both our doors.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's fine, my dear," Carlisle said.

I started the car and headed off in the direction of Edward's house.

"So, you work with Alice and Emmett?" Esme asked.

"I'm the editor for the magazine. I just started working like a few months ago," I said. "Do you mind if we make a quick stop?"

"Sure," Esme said.

"Alice told us about you," Carlisle said from the back.

"Oh, did she now?" I laughed. "Alice and Rose are like my best friend."

"She was delighted to have found a new friend. And we heard about the new editor. _Sparkle _had a few problems before, didn't they?" Esme said.

Alice sure does share a lot with her parents. I smiled and nodded.

"I know where I saw you!" Carlisle said from the back seat. "You were with Edward in the interview. They showed part of it on the news."

"How is Edward by the way?" Esme asked.

"Huh?" I asked. "H-He's fine."

"Edward's mother is my friend. We haven't seen each other in a long time so this would be like a reunion," Esme said.

"Alice didn't say anything about that," I said.

Esme shrugged. I was nearing Edward's house and I turned the car.

"Is this your place, dear?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. "It's Edward's." I said.

Esme raised an eyebrow at me. "And let me guess. This is his car?" I nodded. "Are you with him?"

"I would have thought Alice said something about that," I said, putting the car in park. "But, yeah." I gave her a smile and took the keys out of the ignition. "I'll be right back. I have to get something for him."

I ran to Edward door and looked around quickly for his laptop. I found it on his kitchen table but next to it was a prescription bottle. Amoxicillin.

**Don't kill meeeee!! Gosh, it's nothing serious. And if any of you know what it is, don't ruin it. I just want to make people antsy. It was getting too long. I had to take Amoxicillin for a few days. It was painful.**

**I have no idea how the whole magazine thing works so I just made all the up. I mean, it's what I imagine they do. And I thought putting a little bit of the work in would be good for the story.I'm sorry if any of you were a bit peeved with the whole baby thing. I swear- I don't like it either. But it would help make things complicated for B&E. **

**I hope you understand.  
**

**And notice they were too busy with each other. Next chapter is, I hope, would be the start of their separation. Don't fret! I would never let B&E fans down.**

**Anybody else experience the FF glitch? I couldn't log in so this took forever to post. I had it two days ready. But the glitch stopped my from posting. FF, why?????!!!!**

**P.S. I'm going to try and reply to all your reviews. I didn't do that before, so now that I know I should, I would. If you have any questions, suggestions- feel free to review about.  
**


	16. You Are My Life

**Disclaimer: The story does not belong to me, otherwise there would have been some lemon, if you know what I mean. The song belongs to it's rightful owner. No harm meant done and no profit is made. BLEH!**

**Enjoy! And sorry for any typos. After all, I am only human.  
**

**Chapter 16**

What in the world is Amoxicillin? My hand was shaking as I picked the bottle up. There might be a slight chance that the bottle might not even be his.

_Edward Masen – Take three times a day- Qty: 21_

This is definitely his. But what the heck is it? Is Edward sick or something? Amoxicillin...it sounds familiar.

I grabbed his laptop and headed out the door. The bottle was still full, heck, it wasn't even opened. If Edward was sick with something, wouldn't he tell me?

"Dear, is something wrong?" Esme asked.

I shook my head and started the car.

"Do you know what Amoxicillin is for?" I asked.

"It's what dentists usually give to their patients after a root canal," Carlisle said.

I felt myself visibly relax and I let out a long relieved breath.

"Why?" Esme asked.

I shrugged. "I was just wondering," I lied.

She smiled and looked out the window.

"Where to?" I asked.

Esme gave me instructions to their house. I found my way through New York easily and it was thirty minutes before we reached our destination. I parked my car in front of a big white gate and waited as Esme clicked a button and the gate opened.

The driveway was long and wide and it led to a big white house. It was so huge, I can't even believe only two people are living in it. It was secluded, surrounded by thick trees so that the neighbors can't see, and very quiet.

"I think Alice said something about cleaning the house," I said.

"She went here to clean, didn't she?" Carlisle laughed.

I smiled at him through the mirror and nodded.

"Do you mind if we just drop off our things? Alice and Emmett agreed to have lunch with us. Can we ride with you to the office?" Esme asked.

"Of course," I said, stepping out of the car. I insisted on helping them bring the luggage in the house. Esme agreed, much to her dismay on which I waved off. By the time we arrived at the office, we were all laughing at something Carlisle said. We were still laughing when we exited the elevator and caught the attention of many busy people inside the office.

"Mom!" I heard Alice's high voice squeal. "Dad!"

"Hey, baby," Carlisle walked and hugged Alice tightly and returned Emmett's punch. "Still so big, Emmett?"

"Hey, dad," Emmett said. "Hi mom." Emmett went over and gave Esme a hug.

"Em, I'm not as strong...as you," Esme choked.

Rose came forward and smacked Emmett's head. "Let her go!" she laughed. "Hey Esme," she greeted and engulfed Esme in a hug.

I decided to leave the family and walked towards Edward's office. He was speaking to someone when I came in and was about to walk back out when Edward called me back in and told me to sit down.

"Here's our editor now," Edward said. "Honey, this is Mr. Da Revin, from the printing company, he's here to pick up the finished magazine."

The man had long dark hair and his skin was a nice olive tone. He was tall and lean and something about him was intimidating.

"I would like to apologize for the short notice, Mrs. Swan," the man said in a French accent, standing up and shaking my hand.

"Ms," I corrected. "And we just hope that next time give us a little bit more of a heads up, Mr. Da Revin. All of us didn't expect it and it was just hectic."

"Again, I apologize," the man said. "If there's anything you ever need, just give the company a call and we'll be right there. And please, call me Laurent."

"Will do," I said. "But I thought we still had till 3."

"The magazine should be coming in any minute," Edward said, eying Laurent, as if sizing him up. "We finished it just before you left, sweetheart. I called Mr. Da Revin to pick it up himself." Then Edward smiled.

Laurent nodded and there was an awkward silence in the room. Angela came in just in time and looked at all three of us before speaking.

"Edward," she said. "the magazine." She held out the manila envelope.

I stood up and took it from her, mouthing 'thank you' before she left. I turned around and handed the envelope to Laurent.

"We should finish printing by the next day," Laurent said.

I nodded and smiled at him as I watched him leave the room. "Done," I sighed.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and warm breath blew against the nape of my neck. I turned my head slightly so I could give him a chaste kiss. But Edward wouldn't have any of that. He turned my whole body around and pulled me closer to him, all the while our lips never loosing contact.

Then I remembered about the pill and gave him a hard nudge in the ribs.

He cried out in pain but his face was bright and his lips formed a crooked smile. He looked up at me with his green eyes brilliantly shining.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

"You scared me with that prescription bottle!" I smacked him again. "I thought you were sick! I was scared!"

He laughed and gave me a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had that root canal a long time ago. Somehow they sent me another bottle by accident. I was going to return it in the mail but then Alice called so I didn't have time."

I blew out a breath. Edward pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"I love you," he said.

I smirked. "How much?" I teased.

"Tonight," he said. "I'll show you." He gave my lips a kiss before kissing his way down to my neck. When he started sucking on my neck and giggled and pulled his face back up.

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

He smiled crookedly at me and kissed me again. "A promise I would never break," he said. And started sucking on my neck again.

"Stop it," I giggled. "I'll have a red mark there!"

"Good!" he laughed. "Then everyone will know you belong to someone! Someone like me!" Edward looked up into my eyes and I couldn't help but kiss him again.

"I love you too, Edward," I said. "More than you know." He smiled and captured my lips for the hundredth time.

"How are thing with Tanya?" he asked.

"Good," I said. "We're getting along fine now. We came up with names."

"Oh?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Anthony Donnie Masen for a boy. Anthony for you. And Donnie...Donnie for Donovan," I said, looking down and blushing lightly.

He lifted my chin up and held it there until I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you," he said.

"Annabelle Elizabeth Masen for a girl. I love Elizabeth's name and you love your mom so much, I thought it was appropriate." I said.

His smile grew larger and he kissed me again. "God, I love you," he said softly, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Aw! Isn't that cute!" we heard Emmett's voice from the doorway coo. "We should take a picture. It could be their Christmas card, huh?"

And before we knew it, there were bright flashes. We both looked up and I glared at Emmett. Everyone was there including Carlisle and Esme.

"How convenient is it, _Jacob_, that you have your camera, _Jacob,_ with you, _Jacob_?" I asked. I quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a knowing look.

Jacob laughed and banged his fist with Jasper and Emmett.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Edward asked. "Mom would be so glad to see you two."

Esme came forward and opened her arms for him. Carlisle was close behind and Edward gave them both hugs.

"We were actually thinking of having you and your parents, and especially Bella," Esme said, giving me a smile on which I blushed, "to dinner. This Saturday? Carlisle and I have the rest of the summer off. With all the shifts Carlisle had done in the hospital, I think he deserves a little break. We'll be here till September."

I heard someone stomp their foot and found Emmett with his arms crossed and his face sullen. "New York? You choose New York to vacate? Of all the places? _Neew Yoork_!?" Emmett cried, stretching the word out. "I mean, I'm glad to see you and mom, but New York! Why _New York_? Can't you think, Italy? Paris? The island you bought? Isle Esme?! But New York!? Really? New YORK!??"

"I've never heard someone say 'New York' so many times," Jacob joked.

"Come off it, Emmett," Rose said.

"Really?" Emmett said as Rose pulled him away to her office. "New York?" (x8)

We all laughed at the way Emmett acted and everyone dispersed. We all met back in the meeting room after lunch where Edward gave them all the clear to go home and relax till the rest of the week. We were supposed to spend the rest of the week putting everything in the right pages but after the whole printing fiasco, we had nothing to do. Everyone had already got their article subjects ready and would just need to write it.

I couldn't help but think about what Edward and I could do with three days free of work. Dates, cuddling, love making, more cuddling, more dates, and even more sex.

**Edward Masen **(AN: We haven't heard from Edward in a long time, huh?)

"I love you," I said as I laid Bella down in my bed. I looked into her sparkling brown eyes and kissed her lips softly. She ran her fingers in my hair, her fingertips massaging my scalp. It felt so good.

"I love you so, so much," I said again.

Bella moaned and kissed me again. "I love you too." she said.

I stood up and walked over to my stereo. Bella watched me as I looked for a CD and placed it in. The song came on and I approached Bella like a hunter would to his prey.

_Something about the way you moved_

_That caught me eye_

_I really did have to try it, yes_

_I can't deny it_

Bella giggled and scooted up the bed. I jumped on the bed and crawled towards her on my hands and knees.

_The way your body swayed_

_As I watched you from behind_

_That got me so excited_

"Edward," she squealed when I grabbed her and pulled her beneath me.

_How could I fight it?_

_Baby let me be the one to hold you_

_To give you the things I know you need_

_You know that we could wait another lifetime_

_And we can never find a love just like this_

I gave Bella butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. I sucked on the soft skin there and made my way further south. My hand worked their way to the hem of her blouse. I lifted it up, my hand following the curve of her waist, marveling at the warmth of her skin. My hand lifted the shirt up further till I felt the fabric of her bra. I brushed past it and pulled the clothing over her head.

_If you lay down, lay down beside me_

_You can get all inside me_

_I can get all inside you, too_

_If you lay down, lay down beside me_

_You can wake up beside me, forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever, baby_

"Everything will be about you tonight, Bella," I said to her. "I will show you how much I love you."

My hand went under her and found the clasp of her bra. I used my teeth the push the strap off her shoulder and down her arms. I looked at her perfect round breasts and kissed her nipple, taking one slow lick at it.

_Let's take this chance to get to know each other better_

_Baby we will discover that we can be more than lovers_

_I'll give you what you need_

_Just come to me and get it_

_Baby you won't regret_

I pulled up and fumbled with the button of her jeans. I struggled and Bella giggled as she had already taken my pants off, along with my boxers. I pulled her pants down quickly and went back to her breasts.

Bella moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, letting her heated core brush against my hardened length. I took her whole nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping at it until it was erect, and did it to her other one.

_No, no, no, baby_

_Baby move a little closer, yeah_

_I wanna feel your body next mine_

_And before this night is over_

_You will know what it means_

_To make love until you scream_

I kissed the valley between her breast, breathing in her wonderful aroma. Freesia and strawberries. I kissed her stomach, her navel, and then the top of her panties.

"Edward," she begged.

I gave her a smirk and lifted her leg. I brought her ankle to my lips and kissed it. I used my nose and trailed it up her leg until I was just beside the place where I know she wanted most.

I bit my lip, a habit I picked from Bella, and kissed her lips. She growled in frustration but I silenced her as I prodded my tongue against her lower lip, asking for access in her mouth. She opened her mouth and our tongues touched.

My fingertips played with the waistband of her panties. She lifted her hips and I pulled them down, slowly.

"You are my life, Isabella," I said in her ear.

_Tonight, we'll find_

_Find just what we've been looking for_

_Good, good lovin and a whole lot more_

_So hold, hold on real tight_

_Hold me and don't you let go _

_Until I tell you to_

Bella whimpered softly and I took this moment to rub her heated core with my palm. Her hips bucked and her breathing became heavier.

I ran a finger up and down her slit and teased her bundle of nerves. I could feel Bella becoming more wet and I was proud I had this kind of reaction to her. I took one finger and slid in her. Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Her hips matched the rhythm of my finger and I added one more finger. Then another and Bella was panting. My thumb was teasing her clit and I know it won't take long before she would be thrown over the edge. As I predicted, her walls clamped down on my fingers and fresh fluid ran through my hand a minute later.

I kissed Bella tenderly and she returned it eagerly.

"Edward, please," she begged.

I cursed when I remembered I didn't have any condoms. "Bella," I said.

"Don't worry," Bella said, "I'm on the pill."

I gave her a smile. "Alice?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded. I placed my head at her entrance and Bella lifted her hips up. "Impatient, much, love?" I smiled.

She growled at me, like a cute angry kitten, and it was adorable. I kissed her again and pushed myself into her. Bella's hands gripped my arms tighter. I nuzzled my face in her neck and pushed myself further until I our hips were touching.

"Perfect fit," I murmured.

_If you lay down, lay down beside me_

_You can get all inside me_

_I can get all inside you, too_

_If you lay down, lay down beside me_

_You can wake up beside me, forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever, baby_

I let my hips rock at a slow pace and Bella kept meeting me at the middle. I bit and sucked on the flesh of her neck. My pace quickened as I neared my release. Bella bit my shoulder and I couldn't help but think at how sexy that was.

"You're marking me?" I teased as I quickened my pace.

"Just shut up and make love to me, you goof," she said in a strained voice.

I felt her walls tighten again and when she came, it didn't take long for me to come as well. I fell down beside her, pulling her into a spoon position. The silence stretched on, only our breaths could be heard.

When out breathing went back to normal, she turned and gave me a smirk. "And yes" she said. "I was marking you."

**I was feeling fluffy today. I gave you guys so much lemony sweetness, I think you need to brush your teeth thoroughly and see a dentist. Lol.**

**That song is called 'Lay Down Beside Me' by, guess who? AJ Mclean of the Bsb's! His voice is so dreamy and has a total sex appeal. Check the song out and if you don't know where to find it, it should be on Youtube account, one of my favorites. **

**Speaking of Youtube. I made a trailer for my next project. It's my first fanmade trailer and it's just a teaser. Nothing has been posted or written, I'm still working on the plot. I just made it to see your reactions.**

**The people who reviewed the last chapter got the link to it and one lucky person got a hint to what will happen in the future to this story. You know who you are, (winks). **

**If you want the link, review and I'll give it to you. REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I know it's sort of short, the song just made it seem longer. **

**Has anybody gotten a root canal? If so, were you prescribed Amoxicillin? I was and I took like 21 of those pills. **

**You know my addiction to reviews. Feed me my heroin and see "Forgotten- Official Teaser Trailer". **

**P.S. I you have seen it, make sure to comment on YT about it.**


	17. Megu

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight. No profit made with this. All things belong to their rightful owners.**

**Make sure to read the note at the end. It concerns the Teaser Trailer.  
**

**Chapter 17**

While Bella went over to the doctor's to accompany Tanya with her check up, I talked to Jasper about one of the restaurants that he had written about. He happily recommended a restaurant in the lower west side of Manhattan, not far from the Holland Tunnel. It was the best Japanese restaurant in all of New York.

"And don't worry, Edward," Alice suddenly said. "I-"

"How did you get the phone?" I asked. "I was just talking to Jasper."

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't need my help with getting Bella ready. I happen to have just seen what happens tonight," she said.

"What happens?" I asked. "Did you look?"

"My visions just come. I don't get to look at them whenever I want to. I'm not that kind of psychic. They just come to me. And they never let me down," Alice huffed. I heard Jasper snickering in the background. "Laugh all you want, Jazzy. Guess who's sleeping alone on the couch tonight?"

I burst out laughing.

"You too, mister," Alice said to me on the phone. "Guess who's going to have to help Bella get a perfect dress?"

"I'm sorry," I choked out.

"Okay," she said. I can hear Jasper pleading in the background. "I'll go over to Bella's house with the dress. You should be able to pick her up at around 6. What time will she be back from the doctor's?"

"She actually just left like ten minutes ago. I'm guessing around 4," I said.

"Okay," Alice said. "I have enough time."

After Alice went to do whatever she went to do, I left my house to pick up a few things. I know how much Bella hates these gifts, especially when their expensive, but I can't seem to listen. I went ahead and bought a nice box of GODIVA chocolate. It only cost me $117 per pound and I got the best flavors yet; Palet d'Or, Tasmanian honey and Mexican Hot Chocolate.

I know Bella would love these and I made sure the box was neatly wrapped and tied. I put the box safely in the car, turning up the air to make sure they don't melt in the summer sun. It seems a little way too overboard, protecting a box of chocolates and all, but I want everything perfect. Especially when it comes to Bella.

I got back in the house, placed the chocolates in the fridge and hopped in the shower. The memories of what Bella and I did yesterday and all morning got me excited so I turned the cold water on.

I was eager to pick Bella up and head on to the restaurant. I put on a dark blue button up long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Black trousers and dress shoes. I knew that my hair was no use so I ran a hand through it and a sprit of my cologne, I was ready.

I went over to my closet and reached up and felt around for the velvet box. It was earrings that I had bought a long time ago, but I never seemed to find the right person or the right time to give them to. But, I have-now.

With the box of chocolates out of Bella's sight and the earrings in my coat pocket, I drove off towards her house. When at her door, I was a little bit nervous. I don't know why, but I went ahead and knocked on her door anyway. Alice opened it and waved goodbye.

I turned and found Bella there in a Grey Chiffon empire waist bubble dress. Her hair was nice and wavy, her bangs pulled back by a clip. She looked to be wearing very, light, natural looking makeup, not that she needed them. I walked forward and took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You look beautiful, as always," I said.

Bella blushed and I looked down as I watched her shuffle her feet.

"High heels? I'm guessing Alice talked you into to them," I said, chuckling.

"Alice is really strong for a very tiny person," Bella said.

"But I thank her very much," I said. I led her to the car, letting her in the passenger seat and driving off.

"Where are we going?" she asked, then paused. "Never mind. Knowing you, you would never let me know."

I smiled and intertwined my hand with hers while using the other to steer.

"You will love it," I said. And you will love the gifts, I thought.

It took a half an hour to get there but it was worth it.

"We're eating here?" Bella asked, looking at the name of the restaurant, _Megu._

I nodded. "We have reservations already," I said.

Once inside the restaurant, I could tell why this place was said to be the most romantic and captivating Japanese restaurants of all in New York. From the moment we walked in, it was no ordinary restaurant. The décor is very modern with bamboo pieces throughout the room. The dining area and booths were made of chic leather. Porcelain rice bowl columns teeter high above the dining area. And the best part was the gigantic temple bell hanging above a bottom-lit ice carving.

"This place is wonderful," Bella said. "I recognized the name from Jasper's article. Jasper did a great job summarizing the place."

I kissed Bella's head softly and she wrapped her arms around my waist tighter.

"Masen," I said to the man at the booth.

He looked over the list, gave me a smile and gestured for up to following him. We were led to a nice quiet table. The tables were arranged so that each table gets the privacy each needs.

"Have you been here before?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't actually know about it until Jasper wrote about it," I said honestly. I hid the box of chocolate under the table. I would give it to Bella later, along with the earrings.

"So what's on the menu?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "I'm feeling..." I said looking over the menu. "for some Waygu Sirloin. How about you?" I asked.

"Tijima," Bella said. "What's so special about the beef?"

"It's imported Kobe beef from Japan only," a Japanese lady said, coming over to our table. "It's very good. What drinks can I get you?"

"We'll have the watermelon champagne and solid martini of the day," I said.

Dinner went great, the food was delicious, and the place was very peaceful. I watched Bella the whole time, watched her drink the champagne and little sips of her martini. Whenever she notices me watching her, she would blush. I love it when she would blush.

"Hope you still have room for a little desert," I said.

"You ordered desert?" she asked, bewildered.

"Calm down," I said. "I bought before dinner." I reached down and pulled out the box. I placed it in front of her and gestured for her to open it.

"Godiva? Edward, this chocolate is expensive," she gasped.

"It would make me very happy if you try one," I said, taking one chocolate and placing it in front of her mouth.

She pursed her lips and then reluctantly opened it. She took a small bite and her eyes widened.

"No wonder," she said. "It's so good!"

I took the chocolate and took a bite. It was good. The chocolate was nice and creamy. Not too sweet but still sweet.

"Hold on," I said, holding up a finger.

"Something else?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

I pulled the velvet box out of my coat pocket and handed it to her. She stared at like it would explode. Then I realized what she must be thinking.

"Don't worry," I said. "It's not a engagement ring. But don't be surprised if I gave you one in the future. You do know I will marry you, right?"

She gave me a watery smile and she opened the box.

"Oh, it's pretty, Edward. Thank you," she leaned across the table and I met her halfway, kissing her softly and sitting back down.

"That's it?" I asked. "'Thank you'? No, '_WHY DID YOU GET ME AN EXPENSIVE EARRING?!_'. No shouting at all?" I laughed at her face.

"I realized that when you give me presents, it just your way of showing you that you love me. And whenever I decline them, it's like I'm not accepting your love," she said, touching the earrings with her finger.

I gave her a smile and reached out for her hand. "Good," I said. "Because this won't be the only thing I would be giving you. You spoil me with your love, I spoil you with wonderful things."

"You spoil me enough with _your _love," she retorted.

**Bella Swan**

"Ready?" Edward called from his living room.

I was in his bathroom, getting ready for our dinner with the family. I smiled, _the family_. I could really feel the love radiating from everyone. Emmett and Alice would be there with their parents. And I'm sure Jasper and Rosalie would be there as well. Senior Masen and Elizabeth had prepared dinner for everyone. And I was expected to be there. Not only because I was Edward's girlfriend, but also because Elizabeth and Senior Masen had come to seeing me as their daughter.

"Yeah," I said, walking out.

Edward smiled and held up the earrings he gave me. "Wear them?" he asked.

"I was wondering where they went," I said. "Of course."

Edward drove, drove really fast, to his parents' house. We were greeted at the front door by the couple. Elizabeth whisked me away to her room where she had stacks of baby magazines.

We had bonding time and after about an hour, the rest of the family arrived. Alice and Rosalie asked me about our date at _Megu_. They were planning on having dinner there with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hi, Carlisle," I greeted him. He came forward and gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you again," he said.

"Bella!" I heard Esme call. "How are you, dear?"

She engulfed me in a hug and I returned it.

"Great," I said. "You?"

"Oh, wonderful," she said. Elizabeth came and they both gave each other hugs.

"Time doesn't do you justice, don't it, Esme?" Elizabeth said. "You look the same as you did before. Not a single wrinkle. Are you even aging?"

We women all burst out laughing while the men outside talked and drank beer while working the grill. It was steaks tonight. Edward caught my eye and gave me a wink and pursed his lips. I blew a kiss to him and he mimed catching it and placing it in his mouth.

Emmett and Jasper saw what we were doing and they both mouthed '_Where's mine?_' to me. I blew a kiss to them too and they mimed catching it too. They pretended to put it in their pocket and then patted it. Edward punched Emmett's shoulder and they both laughed.

The women and I all gossiped until the men came inside with the steaks. We had already set the table. Elizabeth and Esme worked on the mash potato. While Alice, Rose, and I cut the salad and washed them. The steak cut like butter and tasted wonderful. Wine went around the room and by the end of dinner, we had finished three bottles.

I noticed that most of the men tried to avoid to vegetables. The women and I all persuaded all our men to eating it. And they couldn't deny us. Especially me on Edward. He ate all the salad I gave him. It funny when Emmett compared him to a love sick puppy. Only Emmett would compare Edward to a _dog._

It was tradition that men cleaned up the table after dinner and wash the dishes. The women all went in the living room and talked some more. It was very old fashioned and I liked it. I realized that I liked it when men were more gentlemanly.

"So, Bella, do I hear wedding Bella?" Elizabeth asked.

I turned bright red and they all had their answer.

"He proposed?" Alice shrieked.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. But he will definitely propose. He told me on our date on Thursday." I said.

Alice and Rosalie were both bouncing on their seat, no doubt thinking of all the planning and dress fitting they would do. Elizabeth and Esme both gave me hugs.

"The magazine would be on the racks on Monday. I wonder how we did this months," Alice said thoughtfully.

"You guys have been doing well since Bella came," Elizabeth said and I blushed. "Why would this month be any different?"

"We had a few problems with the printing company. They asked us to give it to them three days earlier. We had to rush a few things." I said.

"But Bella took care of it," Jasper said, coming in the room. He sat down beside Alice and me, putting both of his arms around the us. "We were going crazy till she came."

"You gotta stop giving me all the credit. We all worked together on it," I murmured, looking down at my hands.

Jasper squeezed my shoulder and pulled Alice closer to him. "Oh, but I won't." he teased. Edward came in the room and sat on floor, between my legs. I reached out and ran my hand through his hair, making sure my fingers massaged his scalp. I could almost feel him purring. I giggled and he tickled my foot.

He looked at me from over his shoulder and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

**Oh Golly! More fluffy sweetness. You guys are sure to get a cavity. Brush and brush your teeth over and over again. I'm serious! Take care of your teeth before you get a root canal and take Amoxicillin like Edward. LOL. **

**I know I promised the link, but when I did, the link wouldn't come out. So I posted the link on my profile. I would like to see what you guys think of it. If you have a Youtube account, please make sure to comment and rate it. **

**I finally finished the plot for this story and it would be awesome. You guys have like a chapter or two of more fluff before things start to happen. So embrace it and hope for the best. You guys should know now that this is a BELLA and EDWARD story. It is and will always be. I won't let you down.**

**Now don't YOU let me down. Give me a comment on my Youtube video and give me a review here about this chapter. It a fair trade. A review- AKA my heroin with a chapter.**


	18. He's Here

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

**IMPORTANT!:**** Make sure to check out my other story, re-titled, 'A Forgotten Heart'. I have the prologue and first chapter up. I have four other chapters that are unposted. So if you want to read them, and yes they get better, review. I want a decent amount of reviews, at least. It's a really wonderful story. And I can't stop writing about it. So send me some love and tell me how you like it. **

**Chapter 18**

Tanya was now on her 18th week. Women carry their babies differently. There was a woman once who had started showing on her 36th week and one that started showing at her 11th. Tanya's bump was now more prominent, well when she turns to the side.

She's gained a little weight with all the foods that Elizabeth and I had cooked for her. And since Esme was visiting for the summer, she too had started helping. See, Esme adopted Alice and Emmett. She can't have kids.

Her dream of having kids never came true. Alice and Emmett were everything to her. And when they grew up, she had no one to take care of. Babies were her weakness. I'm surprised she hasn't yet adopted another one.

I woke up to a nice sensation on my breasts. I opened my eyes and found Edward's sparkling green eyes looking up at me innocently, his face inches from my nipple.

"Good morning?" I said, sounding like question.

"It's always a good morning with you around," Edward said. Then he continued to play with my breasts.

"Edward!" I giggled when he started playing with it with his tongue. He stuffed his faced in my chest, kissing my skin, and I felt his mouth turn into a smile.

"We gotta get up," I said.

"Why?" he whined. "It's Sunday!"

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID.

"This is why," I said and flipped my phone open. "Hi dad!"

Edward had a mischievous glint in his eye and then trailed his hand down my stomach. His rubbed my clit with his thumb and I had to fight the urge to moan.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said.

"What's up?" I asked. "You don't really call this early in the morning."

Edward brought two fingers and plunged them into me. He pumped them in and out and I bit my lip to keep from making any noises. I wiggled my way out of Edward's grasp and I gave him a look that said, 'You're in trouble'.

"Just calling," Charlie said.

"Dad," I said. "I know that tone."

I tried to run away from Edward. But when I got to the door, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed and sucked my neck all the while rubbing his hand against my core.

I covered my moan as a cough.

"I have a surprise actually," Charlie said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

Edward started tickling me then. But before I could laugh, I managed to get out of his tight grip and run to the bathroom with Edward hot on my trail. I quickly locked it and I could hear him banging on the door.

"Open this now!" he yelled, though I could tell there was a smile on his lips.

"Bella? What was that?" Charlie asked, worried.

"Um, it's a movie I'm watching." I quickly said. And Edward laughed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Edward yelled, now playing along.

He is so dead.

"You're watching a movie in the morning?" Charlie asked.

"And you're calling in the morning," I retorted. "What was the surprise?"

"I'm at your door," Charlie said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

I'm staying at Edward house. And his house was like a mile away from the office. And the office was two miles away from my apartment.

"Come on, open the door," Charlie said.

"WH- WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Bella?" Edward asked, worried.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"Just- Just, give me five minutes, we'll be right there," I said and hung up before Charlie could say anything.

"Bella?" Edward called again.

I opened the door and gave Edward a look. "My dad is at my apartment." I said.

Edward's eyes widened. "You mean, the Chief of Police, who probably has his gun in his duffel bag heard what I said?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And don't think I'm done with you mister," I said. "That wasn't very nice. Get ready and then I'll think about your punishment."

Edward's lips twitched and he nodded solemnly. He turned around and marched, still buck naked, to his a closet.

"Nice ass," I commented.

Edward looked at me from over his shoulder and wiggled his ass. I burst out laughing and took off after him, throwing on something nice and pulling my hair into a messy bun. Then, I turned around and looked at Edward's nervous face.

"What's wrong, my good little soldier?" I half asked, half teased.

"What if your dad doesn't like me?" he asked, fumbling with his polo shirt.

He got all the buttons in the wrong places so I took the liberty of doing it all over for him. Edward dropped his hands to his side and hung his head.

"Edward, my dad will love you. You're a wonderful person," I said.

"I am- now. But not before," he said.

"That was the past!" I chided. "Move on. Forget."

"But he knows you stayed over at my house," he said.

I smoothed Edward shirt and stood on my toe to give him a chaste kiss.

"And I don't care. You're my boyfriend. I can stay at your house whether I want to or not. Charlie has no say in it," I said.

Edward looked at from under his eyelashes and I had to kiss him again.

"Trust me with this," I said. "Come on. We're running late. Charlie's going to kill me." I grabbed Edward hand and dragged him out of his house, forced him in my car, and then drove off. I was way too above my average speed limit so it Edward's turn to be worried about crashing.

"We'll make it in time, love!" he gasped, holding tightly on the handle on the roof.

"I told him to wait five minutes!" I yelled, frantic.

"How long has it been?!" he yelled as I ran a red light. "Is this how I drive? Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. I hope there's no black and white cars." he said to himself.

I cracked a smiled and made a sharp left.

"How funny," I said.

"What could be so funny? We could crash!" he screamed. "Slow down."

I ignored his last sentence. "We're driving _to_ a police officer."

He cracked a smile too. But then grimaced. My tires came to a screeching halt and I tossed Edward the keys before hopping out and running to my apartment. I knew Edward would lock my car and he had the code to the front door.

I hadn't seen my father for over a long so I was a bit excited to see him. I all but threw myself at my father the minute I saw him, standing by my door with a duffel bag at his feet. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"How are you Bells?" he asked when I pulled away.

"Fine. I'm doing fine," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my own daughter?" he asked.

"Oh, dad," I said and he blushed. Charlie's not a man of his emotions. And I got the whole blushing problem from him.

"I saw you in TV. I'm really glad you have this job, Bells. You've loved everything about literature ever since you were little," he said.

I smiled at him and then fumbled to open the front door with the spare key, remembering that I threw Edward my keys. Charlie and I went straight for the living room where he flopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"The couch is free, but you can use the bed," I said, looking down.

"Nah, I got a hotel reserved," Charlie said.

"Dad," I sighed. "I can stay with Edward-"

"Who's Edward?" he asked. I bit my lip. "Is he the one on the TV too?"

"Dad," I said. "Don't make a big fuss about this. I love Edward and he does too."

And then Edward chose that moment to come in through the door. Charlie stood up and immediately thought he was a burglar. But then he recognized Edward and stepped back. "You the boy?" my dad asked.

Edward gave me a helpless look and I nodded in encouragement.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, honey, this is Charlie, my dad, who behaves very well and not overreact on things," I said, eying my dad.

Charlie held his hands up defensively and then brought it out for a shake. Edward and he shook hands and then everything was quiet.

"Coffee?" I offered them both.

They both nodded their head at me.

"Let me help you," Edward offered.

"No. It's fine," I said, giving him a stern look. Then I went off to the kitchen.

**Edward Masen**

I watched as Bella walked to the kitchen. Then, I turned around to find Charlie watching me. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were in slits.

"You the boy?" he said again. "The one who took my daughter's heart?"

I gulped and nodded.

"You know, I'll pummel you to the ground if you hurt her," he said.

"I'll take it a hundred times if I do," I said. The added quickly, "Which I won't."

He cracked a smile and I wiped my forehead with the sleeve of my shirt. I've never sweat this much before. I guess meeting your girlfriend's dad was pressuring.

We both sat down simultaneously. Then, there was even more silence.

"Explain to me what you do," Charlie said.

"I'm the president of a magazine company. I run the place and pass articles after they've been through Bella. I seal advertising deals and everything else. My uncle, Aro Volturi, owned the company and was the president originally, but he retired early." I said.

"And he trusted you with it," Charlie asked.

Well, now that I think of it, it is a bit careless if you give your big shot company in the hands of a 27- year old man.

"Honestly, without Bella, chances are the company would have died down by now. I owe everything to Bella." I said.

Charlie smiled. "Bella will always be Bella," he said. "How long have you two been together?" he asked.

"Nearly four months now," I said.

Charlie nodded.

"Here's yours dad," Bella said coming in. "Black. Honey, cream and sugar."

"Thanks," we both said.

"Dad?" Bella asked, sitting on the armchair of the recliner I was sitting in. "What brings you to New York?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Charlie said. "And I have like the rest week off. Why not spend it with my baby girl?"

Bella smiled. "You do remember Jacob Black right?" she asked.

"Oh, and I wanted to see that boy too. Last time I saw him was when he left to go to New York. He didn't really visit often."

"How come I don't remember him?" Bella asked.

"You guys used to have play dates," Charlie said, sipping his coffee.

For some reason, I felt jealous. Maybe it was because Jacob had been a part of Bella past, I don't know. Maybe it was the word _date_ in the same sentence as _Jacob_, I don't know. But I didn't like the feeling.

"I really can't remember," Bella said, wrapping her arm around my neck. Then she shrugged. "Well you can come to visit on Monday, at work. You'll see him there."

"And you could tour the place and meet the rest of the family," I said.

Bella looked down at me proudly.

"That'd be awesome," Charlie said.

"How about dinner?" Bella asked. "I could cook something."

"Great," Charlie said. "Cooking wasn't the same since you left Bells."

Bella bit her lip and smiled sadly at her father. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll visit on Christmas. It's your turn this year. I'll visit a few of my old friends too."

Charlie smiled happily. "I'm going to get some rest," Charlie said, standing up. "I just wanted to say hello. I'll be back tonight."

"Dad," Bella said. "I said you could stay here. I'll stay at Edward's place. You don't have to spend money on some hotel when I have a place you can stay at."

"I don't know Bells," Charlie said.

"Dad," Bella said. "I've been over at Edward's place thousands of times. I'll be staying there tonight anyways."

"Alright," Charlie sighed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to your right. The bedroom is right across it."

**Bella Swan**

The next day, I drove back to my house to pick up my dad. When I got there, he was already standing outside. He gave the car an appraising look.

"Didn't think you had a thing for cars, Bells," he said as he got in.

"I don't." I snorted. "Edward and Rosalie helped me pick it out."

"And who's Rosalie?" he asked.

"Dad," I said. "You'll meet everyone when you get to the office."

"I wonder how big Jacob got," Charlie said.

I was gripping the steering wheel so hard. I wanted to drive faster. But my dad is in the car. And the speed limit was only 25. My foot was itching to press on the gas.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Last time I saw him he was about 5'9". He has some growth problem," he said.

I laughed. "Jake is way taller than that now," I said.

When we got there, Charlie and I took the elevator up. Edward's Volvo was already there in his usual parking spot. Jacob was leaning over Angela's desk, showing her pictures. Angela on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"I told you," Angela said. "Bella will let you put both pictures."

"But what if she doesn't?" he asked. "Which one is better?"

Angela growled and I had to laugh at that. They both fixed their gazes on me.

"Jacob, you're under arrest. Chief Swan is here to take you to jail," I joked.

"What'd you do this time, Black?" Emmett asked, coming from the hallway, laughing along with everyone else.

"This time?" Charlie asked, walking over to give Jacob a man hug.

"How you doing Charlie?" Jacob asked, patting my dad shoulder. "You getting old! Got wrinkles here and there!

Charlie scowled and looked at Emmett.

"Dad, this is Emmett, Em, this is my dad," I said.

"Nice to meet you chief Swan," Emmett said, shaking my dad hand.

"Call me Charlie," my dad insisted.

The elevator dinged and Alice and Rose came out. Alice was bouncing in place.

"Bella?! Oh, Bella!" Alice said, finding me. Rose rolled her eyes. "I found this dress for you. It's perfect- Oh, hi!" she said, looking at my dad. "Let me guess. Charlie Swan? I'm Alice, Bella's friend."

"Best friend," I corrected. "And this is Rose, dad."

Alice handed me a garment bag and zipped it open.

"It's fabulous. You'll look great in it," she said. "It just came out. I think I'll add it to my next article on the magazine."

Then she dashed off to her office.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's always like that. I don't know how she contains that much energy," I said.

Charlie nodded. "Well, you go on ahead, Bells," he said. "Jacob and I have a lot of talking to do." He looked at Jacob who nodded.

"Alright," I said. "If you need anything, my office is second to the left."

Then I headed off to Edward's office where I found him sitting, typing happily.

"Hey, babe," I greeted him.

He looked up at me, not hearing me come in.

"What's with the happy face?" I asked.

"I just...woke up on the right side of bed," he said.

"No kidding," I said. "Last I remember-"

He cut me off by kissing me. But our little session was cut off by my phone.

**Edward Masen**

I watched as Bella answered her phone and walked toward the window wall.

"Hello?" she said.

There was silence as the person on the phone talked and I busied myself by returning to my work. Then I heard Bella gasp.

"No," she whispered. "Alright, be right there." Then she closed her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She turned around, her face streaked with tears. I rushed over to her, cradling her in my arms. "Love?" I asked again. She sobbed, nuzzling her face on the crook of my neck. She sobbed and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"We have to get to the hospital," she said suddenly.

"Wh-Why?" I asked.

"There was an accident," she said.

**Gah. Sorry to leave off right there. But next chapter is when all the fluff stops. I just want to remind you guys again that things happen for a reason and that B&E will always be B&E. Drama Starts. Finally!  
**

**I found this song called, 'Edward Cullen- Kanye West Heartless Parody'.**

**Here's the beginning:**

"_In Twilight, this guy I know_

_The palest skin you ever saw_

_All the girls still want him though_

_And now you know, I wanna be like Edward Cullen_

_I wanna be Edward Cullen_

_Wish I could be Edward Cullen"_

**It's so funny. You guys should check it out. It's posted on Youtube and if you can't find it, you can find it on my Youtube channel. The link to my channel is in my profile. It's by '**_ImReallyWhiteYo_**'. He's done like three parody songs for Twilight. And you can get his song as a ringtone at 'phonezoo(dot)com'.**

**Remember to check out my other story, 'A Forgotten Heart'. The Prologue and first chapter is posted. I won't post anything else until I get a decent amount of reviews. It's really good, well, to me it is. I've written up to five chapters now.**


	19. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters.**

**REVIEW!!  
**

**I really hate killing characters. But it has to be done. I'm sorry. *sniff***

**Reminder: Check out my new story, re-named, 'A Forgotten Heart.'**

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous POV**

Somewhere during the time of Charlie, Bella and Edward's evening, there was a man at a bar. He had quiet an awful day. And what a better way to spend it than to get drunk, right?

At another part of town, a teenage boy, who disobeyed his mother, was now heading home early from a party. In the backseat were his two friends. Before heading home, they made a quick stop at a gas station.

Back at the bar, the drunken man gets in a fight. After being kicked out, the even angrier man walks over to his car. He took out his pack of cigarette, finishes two sticks, and then gets in the car.

The teenage boy, now speeding down McKinly Ave, meets up with the drunken man.

The drunk man looses control of his wheel causing the speeding teenage boy's car to swerve to the left and cross the lane.

See, if the teenage boy did not disobey his mother, or if he and his friends stayed longer at the party, or even if they did not make that quick stop. If the drunk man hadn't gotten drunk, if he didn't pick a fight, if he didn't get kicked out, if he didn't finish two, but only one cigarette... Then the teenage boy's car would not have crashed head-on to another car.

One single different decision would have altered the future. But with that done, there's no going back. Blood, twisted metal, screaming of a person in agony.

The drunk man might have been able to drive away unscathed and got his sorry ass saved for the day, but what about the teenage boy and his friends? What about the other car? How much better would it have been if one thing was changed?

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Bella?" Elizabeth's strained voice called me. "Oh, Bella. Tanya was in an accident last night. They called me this morning and she's in the emergency room right now."

I gasped. "No," I whispered.

Elizabeth quickly and shakily told me what hospital they were at.

"Alright," I said. "Be right there."

Then I closed the phone. Tears were falling down in my face. Tanya. Car accident. The baby! Oh, god!

"What's wrong?" Edward's voice called me.

I turned around and immediately, Edward came towards me. He cradled me in his arms and shushed me softly.

"Love?" he asked.

I sobbed even more. Tanya could be in grave danger. The unborn baby could be!

Edward was trying his best to calm me down. I had become so attached to the baby. I now realized that I had been waiting for it's arrival ever since. What could have happened to the baby now?

"We have to get to the hospital," I said, remembering that I had to be there.

"Wh-Why?" Edward asked.

"There was an accident," I said.

It didn't take us no longer then ten minutes to find the hospital. Not with my erratic driving. Only this time, Edward didn't complain. He was sitting so still, so quiet. He might be going through shock, I don't know.

I had to drag Edward to the front desk, down the hall to the emergency room. There, we found Elizabeth and Esme sitting, hugging each other. They were both crying.

"How is she?" I asked, letting go of Edward's hand.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Edward take a seat shakily. Elizabeth stood up and hugged me tightly.

"We don't know yet," Elizabeth said. "They only found her early this morning. Her car crashed head-on to another car. It was late at night..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because a very grave looking woman came out of the doors. She had gloves on and was taking down her mask.

"Denali family?" she asked.

"We're the closest she has here," I said quickly.

"What-?"

I cut the doctor off. "I'm her friend," I said.

The doctor nodded and looked at all of us before saying, "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it. The impact of the car was so strong. She lost a lot of blood and she had a piece of metal through her abdomen. Her skull was cracked and she had at least seven ribs cracked. We were already starting to loose her on the ambulance. We did everything we can." Beside me, Elizabeth let out a whimper/

"Wh-What about the baby?" I asked.

"Both the baby and Tanya died," the woman said.

I fell to my knees and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind. He picked me up and sat me on his lap, hiding his face in my neck. I could feel him shaking and I could also feel his hot tears seeping through my shirt.

I could barely control myself. Tanya's gone. The baby's gone. Elizabeth and Esme too were using each other to hold the other up.

***

What really hurt was that instead of planning Tanya's baby shower, I had to plan her funeral. Everyone paid their respect. And her father was able to get out of the hospital for a few days to attend it.

The baby's name is Anthony Donnie Masen. Instead of planning his baptism, I too had to plan his funeral. He may not be a person, and he may not have been born, but deep in my heart I knew I loved that little boy. I was supposed to be his mother. I was getting ready to actually have a child.

And now Anthony is gone.

I spent the next few weeks locked in my room. A fucking car crashed head-on with her! How horrible. The baby was squished in between her and the airbag. And there's the metal. It pierced through her skin.

I shuddered at the image.

I haven't really left the house ever since the funeral. I had my work sent to me through e-mail. I'll check it out and then send it back. But I knew I had to get myself together.

I just felt sad. I was finally getting on good terms with Tanya. We were starting to get along fine. Why did it happen now? Why did it even happen?

I don't even know if Edward had called me or not. I don't even know it he's at work. I don't even know how he feels.

Last I saw him was at the funeral. He didn't say much. He didn't even go up at the podium. He just kept his head down and sat more still than a statue.

It has now been over a month since the accident. And I was ready to go back to work. I can't just stay here. I drove there as quickly as possible.

I felt angry at myself for not showing Charlie around. He had to put up with my constant crying and I didn't even care. I should have at least let him enjoy his vacation. He flew here to spend time with me instead I cried and planned funerals. I made a mental note to myself that I would call him and tell him I'm sorry. And honestly, I don't even remember saying goodbye to him; let alone dropping him off at the airport.

I am a horrible daughter.

Right when I got off the elevator, Emmett engulfed me in a hug.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I hugged him back as tightly as I could. My arms were too short to go all the way around him. Next, were Jacob and Jasper. Then finally, Alice and Rose. Angela wasn't here today and so was Mike.

I went to Edward's office, where I saw him sitting, typing away. He looked up at me and stood up to hug me.

"I called many times," he said. "I didn't want to bother you so I didn't visit."

Something was different about Edward. I couldn't put my finger to it so I let it go. Maybe I was away from his for too long. It is after all, a few weeks since.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Alright," he said.

I felt my eyebrows pull together. He was doing alright? His son just died! But I didn't want push him. He could be in some sort of denial.

We both tried to make small talks. But it always ended up with nothing.

I sighed and stood up. "I better get started on my work," I said. "How about we have lunch later today?"

"I can't," Edward said, not looking at me. "I have a lot of things to do. Which reminds me, we got the magazine organized. Tell us what you think then we'll be ready to send it to the printing company."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

We haven't spent any time at all. Shouldn't we at least go out?

"I have presentations to deliver. I can't really talk right now, Isabella," Edward said. "I also have arrangements to make with the manager of our new printing company so their productions meet our standards."

"What happened to Laurent?" I asked.

"I can't have his company rushing us again like that," Edward said, still focused on God knows whatever he's doing on his laptop. "I had to take repercussions."

"What happened then was a mistake," I defended Laurent. "He gave us his word. His company has been printing for us even before you took place as the new president." And did Edward just seriously call me Isabella.

"But you never know if it will happen again," Edward said.

"You know what," I sighed. "Do whatever you want."

"As president of this company, I can," Edward retorted.

Are we actually having our first fight?

"And I need you to go downstairs to accounting to pick up the profit analysis for this month. I usually have Angela do it for me but she's not here," Edward said.

I shook my head and walked out of there without another word. Instead, I just went straight for the elevator and went up to the roof. There, I sat on the edge of the rail and thought this through.

What's wrong with Edward?

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Bella?" a voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked. "Who's this?"

"Aro," the man said.

"Oh, hi," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you explain to me why Mr. Da Revin's company just got off the phone with me?" Aro asked. "A new printing company?"

"Actually," I said, standing up and walking away from the edge of the roof. "You're going to have to speak with Edward about that."

"I'm on my way to speak with him right now," Aro said. "I just got off the phone with Mr. Da Revin. He was upset. Why do you think Edward suddenly changed from Da Revin to Victorian Printing Company?"

"I don't know, Aro," I said. "I just found out today."

"Well, I'm just shocked. VPC isn't one of the best," Aro sighed. "We didn't finish our contract with De Revin Company and their suing us. Can you please ask someone to look for it?"

I gasped. "I'm sure it's with accounting. I was on my way down there and I'll be sure to ask for a copy of it."

"Thank you, Bella," Aro said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Bye, Aro," I said and headed straight for the accounting section of the building, three floors down from our floor.

There, I went towards the front desk.

"Ms. Swan," the woman greeted me. "What can I do for you."

"I need the profit analysis for this month and can I speak with the director?" I asked. The woman nodded and went ahead to directing me to his office.`

"Seth Clearwater?" I called, opening the door.

"Leah, I have a lot to do, don't bother me," he sighed.

Seth was tall and gangly build with black short cropped hair.

He looked up and immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," he quickly apologized. "I didn't-"

I held up a hand, stopping him.

"It's alright," I said. "I just came here for something."

"A-anything. What can I get you?" he asked.

"I need a copy of our contract with De Revin Company," I said.

"Of course," he said. "But may I ask why?"

"We've switched to VPC, " I said.

"Last time I checked, our contract won't expire for another two years," Seth said.

"I know," I said. "Aro needed a copy for because their suing. But I need you to keep this to yourself for now. I'm not sure Aro wants everyone to know."

"I'll get it for you right away," he said, standing up.

"Ms. Swan?" the receptionist asked, coming in the door. "Here's the profit analysis." She walked forward and gave it to me.

"Thank you," I said, standing up. "Seth, can you have someone send me the copy upstairs. And please do it quickly."

"Of course," he said, nodding.

Then, I went on ahead back to my floor. I gave Edward the folder and went back into my office without speaking another word to him. He didn't want to be bothered, I'm going to give him what he wants.

Then, everyone outside was all talking at once. I sighed and stepped out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The draft of this month's magazine got drenched in water!" Alice cried.

I sighed and went over to where Jasper was carefully dabbing a towel over a very wet magazine. I groaned.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, coming in. "You asked for this?"

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"The contract?" he said, handing me the paper folder.

"Thanks," I said. "Guys, Aro is going to be here any second. Get this dried, please."

I walked out of the room, running my hand through my hair and slammed the folder down on my desk. Can this day get any worse?

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked.

I had to ask. I walked back out to find the draft crumbled into little rolles of paper.

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie cried.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, guys," I said, trying to ease the room's thick atmosphere. "We can do it again. I saw mistakes in that draft anyways."

They all nodded. Then they all gasped when the elevator dinged. I quickly ran to my office and grabbed the copy of the contract. I met up with Aro walking towards Edward's office. He invited me in and we both walked in.

"Edward?" Aro asked

"Aro," Edward said. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"And I also didn't know I was getting sued by Da Revin Company," Aro said. He was mad. Very mad. He looked at me and I handed him the contract.

Edward eyed me carefully before turning his gaze back to Aro.

"Can you please explain to me what part of this contract you did not understand?" Aro asked in an angry, yet polite tone. After a few moment, Aro looked at me. "Bella, tell him."

"The contract doesn't expire until July of 2012." I said.

"I didn't think about that," Edward said.

"But now, we're being sued!" Aro yelled.

This was the first time I had seen him like this and I was afraid.

"What happened with DRC?" Aro asked.

"They've been having problems," Edward said.

"The only time they've had any kinds of problems was when their printing machines broke down. And that is why you guys were rushed the other month," Aro said. "I want you to fix this with Mr. Da Revin. And don't put this on other people's shoulders. It is your mess, you fix it. I want you to get back to DRC before you sign any kind of new contracts with VPC."

Edward nodded and Aro and I both exited his room. Without another word, Aro went over to the meeting room where everyone was calmly re-organizing the draft.

"Bella," Aro said. "I must say you do an exceptional job at your work. I couldn't have asked for a better editor than you."

I cracked a smile.

"I better get going," Aro said. "I have to meet up with Senior Masen."

"And I better get back to work," I said. "I have to help re-organize a magazine before our deadline."

"Best of luck," Aro said, giving me a hug goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," I said as I watched him walk to the elevator.

After hours of spending time in the meeting room, with constant arguments and bickers, we finally were off to lunch. We hadn't seen Edward all day so we didn't bother him. As I was walking to my office, Jacob called me.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"Got any plans for lunch?" he asked.

I shook my head. "None," I said.

"Want to have lunch with me?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at Edward closed office door and then back at Jacob.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

**What is happening to Edward???**

**Review.**

**And just a reminder: my new story. Check it out.**


	20. Behind Those Eyes

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. And the song belongs to its rightful owner. **

**I really hate making Edward look bad. But a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. I have no idea how a contract works so I just made up everything up. I don't know anything about law work so excuse me for that.**

**And just a heads up: School is starting soon. I'll be busy with all the work and I can't guarantee that updates will be as quick as it is now. Give me reviews. I'm trying to write as much as I can so reviews this and expect maybe something tomorrow.  
**

**Please Review and check out my other story.**

**Chapter 20**

"So," Jacob said. "Like I told you, I'm here when you need me. I'm like the best of all the best friends you'll ever meet."

I smiled up at him as we exited the building and made our way down the street.

"Thanks, Jake," I said.

"So, what do we want for lunch?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder and using his other to mess with my hair.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Gosh, Jake. You might be the best, but you're also the most-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he warned playfully.

"An-"

"Don't-"

"Ano-"

"I said-"

"Annoying!" I yelled out loud, laughing.

"I warned you," he taunted, tickling my sides.

And right there, I saw what Jacob was doing. He was distracting me from all the wrong things that had happened these past few weeks. I suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Did I make you cry?" he asked, horrified.

I shook my head, a tear falling down on eye.

"Come on, Bells," he said, wiping the tear with his thumb. "I hate it when women cry. Especially you. I feel so...I get scared. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry," I said, taking a deep breath, trying to stop crying.

"You're sorry for crying?" he asked. "I hate to say this, but you do have the right to cry. You've been through a lot. I know how it feels to loose someone."

"It's just-" I said. "Anthony didn't get a chance to live. Tanya had her whole life ahead of her. I wanted the baby. I really did."

"It's alright, Bells," he said as we crossed the street. "You'll get your chance at being a mother. Maybe this wasn't your moment yet."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"And I can't thank you enough for being here even when I didn't ask," I said, hugging him from the side.

"Just be there when I need you," he said. "Without me asking."

"Let's just go get some sandwiches," I said.

Once we got to a Subway a few blocks down from Senior Masen's building, we ordered right away and sat in one of the tables.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged. "Something is different about him. I think that the baby's death got to him. He could be in denial. He thinks he's okay. But really he's not."

"You know what I'm seeing?" Jacob asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm seeing Bastawardo," he said.

"Bastawardo?" I asked.

"It was my nick name for Edward. Bastard. Edward-o." he said.

And I laughed out loud.

"We just have to give him time," I said.

"I hope you right. I don't think I can live with having Edward being his jerky self anymore. I put up with it for months and then you came," Jacob said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot," he said.

"Did my dad say anything to you? Did he enjoy himself here?" I asked.

"He was just worried. He saw how much this affected you and he didn't know what to do. I showed him around New York, took him to a few clubs, you know."

"I feel like the most horrible daughter in the whole world," I said.

"Don't," Jacob said. "He understood. And he would have stayed longer if he didn't have to go back to his job."

"Maybe I should visit him," I said.

"I'm visiting there on Christmas," Jacob said.

"Let's go together," I suggested. "I'm going there for Christmas too."

"Great," he said. "Then you'll probably meet my sisters and see my dad."

I nodded and chewed my sandwich quietly.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, looking at his watch. "We still have like over an hour left."

"Let's head back to the office. I forgot my keys and then we'll drive there," I said, standing up and pulling Jacob along with me. We were both still eating our sandwiched as we walked. And it was funny watching Jacob trying to eat while keeping up with me.

"Bella!" he shrieked. "I gotta eat! I put the sandwich near my mouth and then you run. Then I do it again, you stop. I'm gonna end up looking like a dork!"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry," I said.

We both rode the elevator up to the office where we saw Angela frantically searching through her drawers, talking on the phone at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Angela covered the phone with her hand. "I'm trying to get a hold Edward's lawyer. He didn't get on good sides with Mr. Da Revin."

"What?" I gasped. I let go of Jacob's wrist and marched to Edward's office.

"Edward!" I said.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"What happened with DRC?" I asked.

"Their still suing," Edward said.

"Aro specifically said to fix this problem!" I said, angry.

"Why do you care anyways?" he asked, standing up and balling his fists.

"Because if you keep this up, you can put this company in jeopardy!" I yelled.

"Well, there's nothing I can do," he said, nose flaring.

"I do. I will fix this!" I yelled. "I will talk to Mr. Da Revin. It's seems as though you can't control your anger enough to stop and think about this."

"No, you will not speak with him," Edward said.

"You can't tell me who I can and can not to speak to!" I was seething. "We can't have him suing us. And he has all the facts he needs. He will win this case no matter how good of a lawyer you have. You didn't finish the contract-"

"I know what I did!" he yelled.

"Then why did you do it?" I yelled back.

I took a deep breath and walked back towards the door.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Edward," I said in a low voice though I know he can hear me. "But you need get yourself together."

I opened the door and called out, "Jake! Let's go!"

I walked to my office, pulled out the copy of the contract, snatched my bag from underneath the desk, and then walked out and met up with Jacob by the elevator.

Not once did I look in the direction of Edward's office.

I saw Angela looking at me with a worried expression.

"We'll be gone for a while," I said to Angela. "Have everyone continue organizing the magazine and tell them we'll be back before they head home."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"DRC to stop this at once," I said. "Don't make any kind of calls to Edward's lawyer yet. I'll see what I can do and I'll call you if I need you to do anything."

In the car, I was gripping the steering wheel so hard, my knuckles were turning white. I could feel Jacob looking at me but I didn't care.

He reached over and put his hand over mine. Slowly, he massaged my hands until they were relaxed. I looked over at him and tried my best to smile.

"Sorry," I said. "And sorry I'm dragging you with me."

"Why do you need me to come with you, anyways?" he asked.

"I need someone with me right now," I simply said.

After a few more minutes, Jacob spoke again.

"I've never seen you so angry. And you are so brave to yell at Edward," he said.

"Well he's being a dickwad," I said.

At DRC, I quickly parked the car and headed for the front desk. I told Jacob to just wait while I talked and he reluctantly agreed. The woman quickly led me to Mr. Da Revin's office where we found him looking through spreadsheets.

"Mr. Da Revin," the woman said. "Ms. Swan is here to speak with you."

Laurent looked up and waved me in.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I came here for a few things," I said. "I want to apologize for Mr. Masen's actions."

And yes, I'm calling him Mr. Masen again. One, it seemed unprofessional to call your boss by his first name, and Two, I don't feel like calling him Edward since he called me Isabella.

"He spoke with me earlier today," Laurent said.

"Yes, I know," I said.

"If you came here to ask me to drop the charges-"

"I did," I said to him. "E- Mr. Masen has been through a lot these past few weeks. We would have stopped him from switching from a different company if we knew about it. But we didn't. He did this all on his own and he doesn't know what he's doing."

Laurent didn't say anything, but I could see him giving in a bit.

"Your company has been nothing but great to us," I said. "Mr. Volturi has been with you longer than before Mr. Masen even started working. And you know he would never agree with this. He asked Mr. Masen to talk to you about dropping the charges-"

"On which he did not. He only came here to aggravate me." he said.

"And I apologize again for that," I said.

"We would be willing to go back to your company," I said. "We never even thought about switching. You can re-new the contract-anything you need to do. All I'm asking you to do is to drop the charges."

We sat there in silence. Then finally, Laurent spoke.

"Do you mind if we have Mr. Volturi in here with us?" he asked.

"Of course, you two can speak about this privately," I said.

I quickly called Aro and he answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hey, Aro," I said. "Do you mind coming over to DRC?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No- I'm here speaking with Mr. Da Revin and he would feel more comfortable if you were here," I said. Laurent nodded, agreeing with me.

"Alright," Aro said.

Fifteen minutes and fifty five seconds, Aro came through the doors.

"Where's Edward?" he asked.

"He's not here," Laurent said. "Ms. Swan came _here_ to ask me to drop the charges. I'm willing. But we'll need to re-new the contract."

"Edward didn't speak with you?" Aro asked.

"He did, actually," Laurent said. "But it didn't get to anywhere."

"So you mean you were still suing?" Aro asked.

"Not until Ms. Swan explained to me everything," Laurent said.

Aro turned to me with grateful eyes. Then he sat at the seat beside me.

"I can leave," I said, standing up and making my way to the door.

"Actually," Laurent said. "I would need you to sign too."

"But I'm only editor of the company," I said. "Edward should sign it."

"He will," Aro said. "But I agree. You should sign too."

***

Aro went straight for Edward's office. When I made my way to the meeting room, Aro turned and called me back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To leave you to talk with Edward," I said.

"No," he said. "You're coming. I need you with me."

And how can I say no to him. So we both went inside Edward office.

"Edward," Aro said. "Can you please tell me what happened with DRC?"

With the way Edward's face looked, it reminded me of a song.

_"You said I got something to say_

_Then you got the look in your eye"_

"What do you mean? I got the lawyer and everything ready," Edward said. "And I don't think we need Is- Bella here with us. This is-"

_"There is something you've got to know_

_You said it as you started to cry"_

"No," Aro said angrily. "Without Bella, Mr. Da Revin would have gone on ahead with the charges. I asked you to fix this problem, not cause it to become an even bigger problem." Aro was now pacing. "You put it on her shoulders! This was your mess!"

_"I've been down the wrong road tonight_

_And swore I'll never go there again"_

Edward was looking straight at me. His face void of any emotions.

_"I've seen this face before_

_And I don't think I can do it again"_

"You're lucky that Bella got DRC to stop suing," Aro said. "Dammit Edward! You're _editor_ fixed _your_ problem! You're the _president_ of this company and you should know how to take care or the business!"

_"There's something I can see,_

_There's something different in the way you smile,_

_Behind those eyes,_

_You lie"_

"Do you know what Mr. Da Revin told me before I left this office?" Aro asked Edward, yelling and still pacing.

_"And there's nothing I can say,_

_Cause I'm never gonna change your mind_

_Behind those eyes you hide..."_

Edward shook his head and tore his gaze from mine. I looked down and waited for Aro to say something. It didn't feel right being here.

"He said that I should have chosen a more better person to run my company!" Aro was still yelling. "And do you know who he suggested?"

We both didn't say anything.

"Bella, that's who! He said she's more perfect for this position!" Aro yelled. "Calm, understanding, beautiful, smart, honest!"

I looked up, surprised. And I found both men looking at me.

"And you know what?" Aro asked Edward. "I think he was right."

Aro made his way to the door and slammed it close. Edward and I stood there for a moment. The room was eerily silent.

I looked up and found him starring at me. Then, he walked towards the door and left. I followed suit and went to my office, slamming my door harder then ever, while Edward went over to the elevator.

_"As you turned to walk away_

_I saw another look in your eye_

_Even though it hurt like it did_

_I couldn't let this be a goodbye"_

When I walked back out after trying to calm myself down, surprising myself that I didn't cry, I went straight for the meeting room. Everyone there was quiet and I knew right then; they heard the whole exchange.

"Where's the draft?" I asked, trying to keep my voice straight. "Is it finished?" I kept rambling. "Our prob- problem," my first slip. I took a deep breath, avoiding everyone's eye. "Our problem with DRC is now fixed. We don't have to worry about-" My throat was becoming lumpy now. I could barely talk. I took another breath. "We can forget about VPC. We can- Can I have the draft?"

Jasper came up to me with the draft but instead of just handing it to me, he gave me a hug. I instantly let out all of my emotions, bursting out into tears. I hugged him back as tightly as I could and I could feel everyone surrounding us, making a huge group hug.

"Everything will be okay, Bella," Jasper whispered in my ear.

I cried even more because... Because I didn't know if that was true. I knew Edward was hurt with what Aro said.

_And there's nothing I can say,_

_Cause I'm never gonna change your mind_

_Behind those eyes you hide..._

**Song is called, 'Behind Those Eyes' by 3 Doors down. You guys have to check out that band. Their songs actually tell a story and it's very rare to find those kinds of bands nowadays. And besides, Brad's voice is sexy.**

**Again, please review this. It doesn't take longer than one minute than to say something, it can even be one word. I just need encouragements these days. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel down. =C (Maybe it's because school is starting. And I have to deal with hormonial teenager again whole a whole year, I don't know.)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	21. Not Enough

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. **

**Like I said, I'm trying to use my time wisely. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm typing all the time now and I don't know how long I have till school starts. I don't know how many more chapters to go. I'll say 5-6- not sure. I don't know. I don't even know if I should put an epilogue. **

**Again- check out my other story and review. =]**

**Chapter 21**

I didn't even try to bother Edward. I knew how much he had anger issues so I didn't want to make him even angrier than he is now. Though, I don't even know why he's angry. I'd give him a few days to cool off.

The next day at work, I exited the elevator just in time to see Edward walking to Angela's desk and slamming a folder on her table. She jumped up, startled.

"What the fuck is this?!" he yelled.

I felt my eyebrows pull together as I watched Angela sink in her seat.

"I-it's this month's magazine, sir," she said.

"I know! But the hell happened to it? It's different!" he yelled at her.

"If you would have been spending more time working with us instead of locking yourself in your office, you would have known that the original draft got drenched in water and we worked past work hours just to get it on your desk," I said, angry, again.

Edward slowly turned his whole body to face mine. He looked murderous. His eyes were a darker color of green instead of those shining green one I got accustomed with. His body was stiff and his lips were in a thin line, nose flaring.

Then, without another word, he turned back around and marched to his office.

I heard Angela let out a relieved sigh.

I turned to her, "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, sipping water from her bottle. "Just – Wow!" she said. "I know what happened and all. I just didn't know it affected him this much."

"We haven't been on good grounds with each other," I said. "I'm giving him time to himself the way he gave me mine. Then, I'll fix this."

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Bella," Angela said.

"It's okay." I said. "He didn't know about the draft-"

"I'm talking about...about the accident," she said, standing up and giving me a hug. "Everything will go back normal soon."

I hugged her back and said, "I hope your right."

Mike came out the elevator and headed for his desk, saying a cheery hello.

"Hey, Mike?" I called.

He swiveled around and said, "Yes, boss?"

I grimaced. "Bella, Mike," I corrected. He nodded. "Make a copy of the final draft of this month's magazine and I'll deliver it personally to DRC."

"Sure thing," he said, taking the folder from my hands.

"Thanks," I said, walking to my office.

At lunch, this time, it wasn't only me and Jacob. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett came with us to that same Japanese restaurant down the street.

"So," I said. "Can one of your guys come with me to DRC?"

"Oh, me!" Emmett said. "I have nothing to do."

"Great," I said.

"I'm so glad you got them to stop suing," Rosalie said. "They would have brought bad publicity to our company."

"Aro worked so hard to bring it to the top," Alice said, taking a bite of her noodle. "

"I was surprised to see Aro going there yesterday, who called?" Jacob asked.

"I did," I said.

"You must be a special person to Aro. It's really hard to get in touch with him. His business partners have to actually make and appointment just to see him," Jasper said.

"And his secretary is really strict. You miss your appointment, you don't get to re-schedule until there's a free spot." Emmett said.

"He was really upset yesterday," Alice said.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "I've never seem him so...livid."

"When he walked out, I could pretty much picture him with red eyes," Jacob joked.

We all burst out laughing.

"I wonder what Edward's doing right now," I wondered.

"Who cares?" Emmett asked. "He's being a total asshole."

Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"What? It's true!" he defended himself.

I grimaced and looked down. I saw Alice nudge Emmett and he looked over next to me. The table was now quiet.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett said.

I shook my head and looked back up. "I'm not mad," I said. "It's just I'm worried about him. He's not himself these days. I don't want him doing something he regrets."

"It's just old Bastawardo," Jasper said, waving his hand. I felt my lips twitch at the ridiculous nickname. "He'll snap out of it soon."

"Where were you planning on going yesterday?" Jacob asked. "You never actually told me and we didn't even go there."

"I wanted to visit Tanya and Anthony," I said.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie said. "Alice and I can go with you."

"I think that's a great idea," I said. "Maybe after work."

They both nodded.

My phone vibrated. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Mike's voice called me. "Edward's going insane here. He's yelling at Angela and he's re-arranging the magazine-"

"What?" I gasped. "I- I'll be right there."

"Hurry," he said.

"And keep the final draft away from Edward," I said, shutting my phone. I stood up and everyone did the same.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Edward's going crazy at the office," I said. "We have to go there quickly." I pulled out my bag and dropped a couple bills on the table. I grabbed Jacob's wrist and pulled him out the door, while everyone else ran after us.

"What's he doing?" Emmett asked.

"Changing the magazine!" I yelled back at him. He and Rosalie were carrying their sodas so they were lagging behind.

"No!" Everyone said in unison.

When we got there, we ran for the meeting room where Edward was ripping sheets of papers and throwing them in the trash. Mike and Angela were standing by the door.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Edward looked up at me with wild eyes.

Silence filled the room and everyone's eyes traveled from mine and Edward's face.

Just then, we heard the ding of the elevator and not a minute later, we saw Aro and Senior Masen come through the doors.

"Bella? Edward?" Senior Masen asked.

"What's going on?" Aro asked as everyone stayed silent.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Senior Masen asked.

"This draft is a mess," Edward said, his voice low and deep.

"No," Aro said, looking over the pages that weren't yet ripped off the folder. "This one is just fine. Someone please tell me you have a copy?"

"Yes," I said, looking at Mike. He walked towards me and handed me an unharmed copy of the final draft. "Yes, we do. I had Mike make a copy."

Aro let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Bella," he said. "What were you thinking Edward? You don't have time to re-organize an already re-organized magazine. It's due today and it wouldn't have worked out."

Edward's eye found mine and they landed on the folder in my hands. Then, he looked behind me where everyone was standing still, and then to Senior Masen and Aro who were standing beside me.

"You should always check with your staff if you're doing something like this," Aro lectured Edward. "Does Bella always have to be a step ahead of you? What would you have done if she didn't have an extra copy?"

Edward didn't say anything but kept his eyes on my face.

"I want you to go home, Edward," Aro said. "Maybe you should take a rest. I'm sure Bella can take over here for the rest of that day."

"Can you, Bella?" Senior Masen asked me.

I nodded. "Of course," I said.

Edward stood still for a moment then he pushed past me to his office. We heard him slam his door close and then slammed again as he left.

"I'm sorry about his behavior Bella," Aro said.

"No," I said. "It's fine. We don't have much to do today anyways. I was going to give the final copy personally to DRC right after lunch."

"Wonderful," Aro said.

***

The rest of the week, we hadn't from or seen Edward at all. It was fine with everyone else. They were starting to get afraid of him. It was Friday now and we were getting on with our new system that I had established on Wednesday. Aro came in every now and then to help out since he was just sitting in his office for the most part of the day.

Aro had asked about Edward. I said he hadn't come back ever since he was put on rest. Aro just let him be since everything was under control here.

Laurent was happy with the way the new contract worked. It was more efficient and he was surprised to see me deliver it on Tuesday.

I was getting ready to leave, just closing my laptop. Jacob was the only one left in the office with me. He was working overnight with me and I was giving him a ride home.

A knock came at my door as I bent down to pick up a few scattered papers on the floor. "Come in," I said.

"Hello, Bella," I heard a creepy cool voice say.

I jerk upright and took a step back. "James," I said.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I said politely, though I just wanted to rip his face off. "What are you doing here? It's past seven."

"Just stopping by," he said, coming closer. "We didn't get to finish our dinner last time. I was wondering if you would like to go on another one with me."

"James," I said. "You know I'm dating Edward."

"Oh, how is he by the way?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked. "He's your brother."

"How about you?" he asked. "You're lovers right?" His voice was sarcastic.

"I have you know that I love Edward very much," I seethed.

"Okay," he half sang, half taunted. Then he came forward and grabbed my wrist in his steel like grip. "But ask yourself this, dear Bella. Does he really love you? Did he just say those things to make you stay? Cause he just needed you. And right now, you're useless. He doesn't need you anymore and he's throwing you away."

"Let me go," I growled.

When he didn't move him finger I struggled.

"Let her go!" I heard a deep voice demand.

James turned around and released my hands. Then, without another word, he left the room. But before that, he stood chest to chest with Jacob. When we heard him enter the elevator, Jacob came towards me. He took my wrists in his hands. They were red from James' grip.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know he was here."

"It's alright," I said. "We should just go."

He nodded and we both made our way down to my car.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked once inside the car. "You seem paler than usual."

"Yeah," I said. "Just thinking."

After I had dropped off Jacob at his house, I drove my way to Edward's place. I needed to make sure he was okay. I knocked on his door and he opened it.

He looked nice and neat. Too nice and neat. Even though his appearance was a-o perfect, his dark eyes gave him away.

"Edward," I said. He stepped aside and let me in.

"Hello, Bella," he said in a creepy calm voice.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm okay," he said, sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been all week?" I asked.

"Here," he said, starring at me with those bothered eyes.

I took a deep breath. "We got the magazine's draft in. Have you seen it?" I asked.

He reached over to the table where he pulled out a copy of the magazine.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Could have been better," he said.

"What's been wrong with you, Edward?" I demanded. I had enough of his attitude. It was just like the beginning.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He was sitting so calmly on his couch; it was starting to annoy me.

I missed my Edward. This isn't him. My Edward had been possessed with guilt and denial. I wanted him back.

"Edward," I said. "Talk to me."

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Do you want me to tell you what you're really doing?" I asked.

He just stared at me.

"You've haven't been yourself. You've been doing things you wouldn't normally do. You were yelling at Angela. You never come to the office anymore. You're always in a foul mood. You lock yourself in your office. Let's not forget you almost sabotaged the company's reputation and the draft of this month's magazine."

He didn't say anything. Just stared at me with an emotionless face.

"What happened to my Edward? Didn't I tell you that I would always be here? That I would listen to what ever is hurting you?" I asked.

Still nothing from him.

"And you know what hurts the most?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"We haven't been spending anytime with each other," I said.

"Looks like Jacob is keeping you busy," he said.

"Don't tell me," I said. "You're mad? You know why I hang out with him? Because my '_boyfriend_' is always too busy for me."

"I am busy!" he defended.

"Busy of what?" I asked. "Of trying to find way to annoy people? Or maybe trying to think of ways to ruin all the hard work Aro has done."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I was always there for you. But right when I needed you, right when I needed you the most-" my voice cracked and the lump in my throat was coming back. But I was going to get it all out. "You were not there."

We just stared at each other and I was fighting back the tears. They can come out later; right now I needed to be strong.

"And when I try to find ways to forget about what happened you get mad."

His eyes shot opened. "How can I not get mad?!" he shouted, standing up and breaking his calm charade. "You're spending most of you day with Jacob!"

"At least Jacob was there for me! _He _was there and _you _were not!" I yelled back.

"Jacob has feelings for you!" he yelled.

"No he does not!" I yelled. "And you want to know why he's spending his days with me and putting up with my sad life? It's because he's my best friend. He was there and the person that I love wasn't."

He clamped his mouth shut.

"You're not the only one that lost Tanya! Or the baby! I wanted to become the mother of your child, Edward! Even if the baby wasn't mine! Just because-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

I took a deep breath.

"Just stop this," I said to him.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"James told me something. And yes, he spoke to me. He was getting ready to hurt me and you weren't there. Instead, it was Jacob!" I said. "And what James said to me, I can't believe I'm even asking.

I walked closer to Edward so were inches away. "Do you love me because you _need_ me? Or do you need me that's _why_ you love me?"

When Edward didn't say anything, I had my answer. I didn't know which was worse; the next words I said, or what Edward said after.

"Maybe we should take a break," I said.

"If that's what you want," he said.

I closed my eyes, took in his scent one last time. I didn't answer him and even look at him. Instead, I just turned around and walked to his door.

We didn't even say goodbye.

He didn't even come after me.

He just let me go.

And he didn't love me enough.

Once in the car, that's when I finally let go of my tears.

**This chapter was short yes? Sorry, but I needed to end it right there. It was the perfect timing. AND OH NO! They broke up? I told you I was sorry for the things I would do. Tell me what you think. And again, thanks to those who reviewed. I'm getting as much chapters as I can.**

**I just love the line Bella said. I worked hard to try and think about what it means. And then finally, I got it. **_"Do you love me because you _need_ me? Or do you need me that's _why_ you love me?" _**Did you get confused? If you understand what it means, tell me. And just to clarify, either one of the answers is not the correct one. It you get it, you got it. But if you don't, wait for Edward to answer her. And yes, that's means they will talk again! **

**REVIEW!**


	22. After Her

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own twilight. **

**I would like to say thank you all those who reviewed. I think last chapter was the most I have gotten. And I'm so happy that I'm getting near on finishing my very first fanfic. Can you believe it?!**

**Please review. I love you guys so much!**

**

* * *

**

** Please Check out my other story.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The very first place I go? Alice's house. Because Rosalie and her are there and they are my best friends. I was bawling in the car and I wouldn't be surprised if I looked like I just got jumped.

When he didn't say anything. Did that mean he never really loved me? Did he only love me because he needed me? It seems so. He needed me for the company maybe that's why he pretended to love me. He needed me to be there so I would stay and listen to his problems. And that's why he pretend to love me.

But he never truly loved me.

I hated myself for being so blind.

I hated myself for letting him get a hold of my most precious possession.

I hated him for playing with my heart.

I can't believe I actually fell for him. All the things we've been through, all the things we tried to change. They were for nothing. He went back to his normal self.

What would I do now?

I parked my car in Alice's driveway and sat there for a minute before I walked out and knocked on her door.

It was Emmett.

"Bella!" he shrieked. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He wrapped his big arms around my small frame. I hugged him back, tears freely falling from my face. He was shushing me and telling me everything will be okay.

"I just need to talk to Alice and Rose," I said.

He released me from his hug and behind him were Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. The boys went into the kitchen to give us some privacy. We sat on the couch and that's where more tears came.

They didn't need to ask what happened. They already knew. Instead they let me cry everything out. They hugged me and cried with me.

"We broke up," I finally said. "He didn't love me...he never did!"

"Yes he did," Alice said. "If he didn't-"

"I asked him," I said. "And he didn't say anything back!"

"What did he do?" Rosalie asked, angry.

"Rose," I said.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. "He didn't do anything. That's what's wrong!"

I couldn't talk any more. The lump in my throat doubled in size.

"Jasper?" Alice called.

Nothing.

"Jasper?" Alice called again.

Nothing again. Alice stood up and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a confused look on her face.

"Their not there," she said.

Rose stood up and looked outside the window.

"Emmett's jeep is gone!" she said. "Where did they go?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Alice said.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"I know what I'm going to do," I said. "I'm not going to cry about him."

"Bella, maybe you didn't let him answer," Alice said.

"No!" I screamed. "He needed me for the company. That's why he loved me!"

"Bella calm down," Alice said.

"I will not," I said, sobbing now. "I can't. Because...I really loved him. I gave him my heart. And he never loved me!"

"Give him a few days to clear his head," Rose said. "I could kill him for hurting you, but we have to give him space. I'm sure you can understand. He lost his son. And those things take a while to get over. Things blocked his mind. Things that mattered to him didn't seem so important anymore. Because he can't think clearly."

**Edward Masen**

I watched as Bella walked away. Why couldn't I have moved? Why couldn't I have talked? I should have said something.

_I love you! I love you, Bella! _It's too late now you piece of shit! Don't you see? You've hurt her? What happened to me? Why did I let this happen?

I fell to my knees as I heard Bella's car screech away. I don't know how long I knelt there. But the next thing I heard was another car screeching to a halt.

Did she come back?

I jumped to my feet, ready to beg for forgiveness. There was a knock on the door and I ran towards it. When I opened it, I was met with a punch on the side of my face.

**Bella Swan**

Alice gave me some water and I was calming down now. She was trying to call Jasper but he wouldn't answer. Neither did Emmett. We were getting worried about them.

Just then, my phone rang.

I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, sweetheart!" Phil called.

"Phil?" I asked. His voice sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

"You're mother got in an accident," he said.

**Edward Masen**

"Boss or not, you're a real fucking asshole!" Jasper yelled at me.

His punch was so powerful, it knock me down on the floor. Normally, I would have fought back. Because that was the natural thing to do. But he was beating me up for hurting Bella. I would take that. Hit me again!

"Easy, Jasper," Emmett said, holding Jasper back.

"Fuck you Edward! You don't deserve Bella!" he yelled at me. "You can fire me after this, I don't care. I just want to beat you up."

I stood up and rubbed the side of my face he hit.

"Why did you hurt her? Didn't I tell you specifically to never hurt her?" he was still yelling. And I had a feeling that if Emmett wasn't holding him back...

Somehow, Jasper got out of Emmett strong hold. He lunged straight for me and I was knocked down on the floor. Jasper punched me in the face multiple times and then he stood up to kick me in the ribs.

I was in pain, but I would take it. I hurt Bella way more than this. I wish I could take it back now. I didn't mean to hurt her.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," I found myself repeating.

"You didn't!?" Jasper screamed. Emmett had him under control now. "Well, guess what? You did!"

He shrugged out Emmett's hands and walked back out the door. Emmett looked at me and shook his head. Then, he extended his hand for me to take.

I just looked at it.

"It's not going to bite, asshole," Emmett said.

So, I took it.

**Bella Swan**

Can my life get any better? Sarcasm intended.

The building Renee was at got caught in a fire. She was on the third level and the fire had started on the first. The exits were blocked and the only way out was to the roof where there were ladders and helicopters ready. She got knocked unconscious when everyone panicked. They found her in the middle of the hallway, knocked out cold, and had minor degree burns. Her forehead had a deep cut and her leg was broken from the stampeded of people running to the roof.

My boyfriend never loved me, the child that was supposed to be mine died, Tanya died, I just had my heart broken, and now my mother is in the hospital.

I stood up and made a move to the door when Rosalie caught me.

"What happened, Bella?" she asked.

Alice came running in with the phone in her hand.

"Don't hurt him!" she yelled.

"Don't hurt who?" Rosalie asked her hand still locked on my wrist.

"Emmett and Jasper are at Edward's house," Alice said. "I don't care. If you hurt him, you know who will get mad!"

There was silence.

"Jasper!" she yelled. "Hello? Jasper!!"

She looked at us.

"He hung up," she said.

"I know Emmett won't let him do anything rash," Rose said.

**Edward Masen**

Emmett punched me in the face once before he sat me on the couch.

Wow, there were serious when they said they didn't want me to hurt Bella.

"Why is Jasper so mad?" I asked.

"He's very protective over the women in his life," Emmett said. "And Bella is very special to him. She brought Alice and him together. And he owes her a lot. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are very important to him. He doesn't like it when one of them gets hurt."

Emmett sat down next to me as I leaned my head back.

My body hurt like hell.

"Rose has been calling me crazy," he said. "She'll probably kill me for coming here. And then make me sleep in the couch for not answering her calls."

"What have I done?" I asked.

"You've messed up your relationship with Bella," I heard Jasper say. "That's what you did. What did Bella ever do to you that made you hurt her? She came to our house. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy. The only thing stopping me from killing you is Emmett. And Bella. Because I know she still loves you."

**Bella Swan**

Alice and Rosalie drove me to my apartment to pack. I needed to get to Arizona as fast as I can. I needed to be there for my mother.

"What are you going to tell Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't need to tell him anything," I said coldly.

Now that I realized that Edward never loved me, why should I care about him?

"Bella," Alice said. "You have to-"

"I don't care about Edward right now," I said sharply. "I'm sorry Alice," I apologized when I saw the hurt in her face. "All that's on my mind is my mom right now. She needs me. And I need to be there."

"Alright," Alice said.

"How long will you be gone?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But I'll still be able to work while I'm there. You guys can send me your articles like last time and I'll send it back. I'll try to fly back here before the next months issue is due."

I zipped up my bag and then looked around one last time.

"Since Edward is probably not coming back for the rest of next week, you guys are in charge. And I'm sure Aro would understand." I said.

With goodbye hugs and kisses on the cheeks, I went straight for my car and headed for the airport.

**Edward Masen**

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked.

"Now I know," I said. "Because Tanya's death put me to shame."

Tanya was driving home from the hospital. Because she was getting problems with the pregnancy. They had her wait a long time and that's why she had to stay late. Then, she went to the grocery to shop for food. By the time she got back on the road, it was midnight.

"I'm the reason Tanya was pregnant in the first place. I set her future from the moment I knocked her up. And I'm ashamed to show my face to Bella. Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Then why the fuck did you let her go?!" Jasper snarled.

"Because...I don't know. I thought that she was better off without me. I'm a danger to her life. I was a danger to Tanya. And look where that got her-"

I got slapped on the face by Emmett.

"Shut up!" he growled. "Do you know what Bella thinks?"

I shook my head.

"She think you just used her. That you never really loved her," Emmett said.

I jumped up from the couch, ignoring the pain from my ribs. "That's insane! Why would she think that?! I love her! I always had!"

"Well, you need to tell her that!" Jasper yelled. Then he turned around and headed for Emmett's jeep, muttering something about stupid idiotic boss's under his breath.

We drove straight for Alice and Jasper's house where we found out that the girls were not there.

"Where are they?" I asked, panicking.

Am I too late?

"They just probably took Bella out to take her mind off her stupid and harebrained boyfriend," Jasper sneered at me. He was still mad.

"Come on, Rose," Emmett said. "Answer the phone."

"Alice has her phone off," Jasper said.

"Their probably getting us back," Emmett said.

Just then, we heard a car pull up at the driveway. I ran for it and got there just as Alice and Rose got out. Without another word, they went straight for me. I got two ear-splitting slaps on either side of my faces.

"You can fire me all you want!" Rosalie yelled in my face. She looked murderous. "At least I got to slap you."

"Another one on my team," Jasper said in fake cheery tone. "I just got fired too. But I got to punch his pretty face and kick his ribs."

"Same goes for me," Alice said, giving me a cold glare.

"Look," I sighed. "No one is fired! I deserve all that!"

"Yeah, you do," they all said.

"I didn't mean to hurt Bella!" I said. "Where is she?"

"Her step-father called about thirty minutes ago. Her mom got in an accident," Rosalie said. "She's probably getting on a plane right now to Phoenix."

"Poor Bella," Emmett said.

Jasper turned to me with hard eyes. "I hope you're happy. You used her-"

"I did not!" I yelled.

"-and now her mother's in the hospital!" he finished.

I went straight for Emmett's jeep without another word and headed to the airport to go after Bella. She needs to know that I'm truly sorry. She needs to know that I do love her. With all my heart. She needs...heck, I need her!

**GO Edward! Catch her! GO! GO! GO!**

**Now that he's snapped out of it, he realizes what he's done. And now you know why he shut off and agreed to break up. This is just like New Moon. He thinks he's a danger to her. And he blames himself for everything, like our Edward always does. He'll probably explain what happened in the beginning when he meets up with Bella again.**

**Didn't you hate it when I cut off their POV's so short? And I love protective Jasper. It's so cute whenever I read things like that. **


	23. Have You Ever

**Disclaimer: SM owns absolutely everything.**

**I just found out that I was nominated for the Red Moon awards. Vote for me for the Best All Human Category. It would be great to at least win second place. I'll post the link somewhere on my page or something.**

**This chapter is so short. I don't know why my chapters are starting to get shorter each time. Have you noticed?  
**

**Chapter 22**

_Lately, I've been wandering, _

_Off the narrow path_

_You've given me so many things_

_That I've never had_

The song on the radio feels like it's talking to me.

I couldn't believe that Bella was leaving. Without telling me anything. And she thinks I never loved her. I've always loved her. I still do.

Why would she think that?

Because I didn't answer her?

_All in all I know_

_It's you that always pulls me through_

_If you reach deep inside _

_You'll see my heart is true_

She wasn't talking to me when she asked me that. She was talking to the jerk side of me. The one that let her down and hurt her. That wasn't me. That was the man that was before I met her. And now that I'm back, I would go through everything- anything to get my Bella back here with me.

_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight_

_And I know I need you in my life_

_Yes, I hate the way I feel inside_

_And I promise to make the sacrifice_

I just hope she still loves me too. This song all about me right now.

My car was swerving from left to right. On days that I need a traffic free road... Sometimes, my luck isn't very good. I think Bella's rubbing off on me.

That phrase would have been very funny if I wasn't so worried about loosing Bella.

Damn! Can't think car go any faster?!

_The world I know is pulling me_

_More and More each day_

_I feel like the odd man out_

_As I began to pray_

_Spiteful eyes are watching me_

_With everything I do_

_In the midst of darkness Lord,_

_My spirit calls to you_

And then just like that, a road was cleared. It was as if the Gods from heaven are finally forgiving me.

I thought about the moment I found out that Tanya was dead. Don't get me wrong, I had a thing for Tanya before. But that died away. Still, she was a part of my life. She was carrying my child. My child that Bella and I were supposed to take care of.

I thought about how the baby would look.

Anthony Donnie Masen.

Then, I started to imagine how mine and Bella's babies would look like. I would love for them to have her eyes. Chocolate brown. Then, they'd have her beautiful rosy cheeks that would blush whenever they were embarrassed. I want them to be as smart as Bella. She was a very intelligent person. I want them to have her loyalty, her honesty, her independence. I even want our babies to have the same stubbornness. Because Bella's stubbornness is one of the things that I love about her.

When I was on that roof with Bella, she made me realize what kind of a jerk I had been. It was like Bella cleared my head. And she made me open up. She was like my angel, sent from heaven. My dad sent her to me. Donovan did.

And I can't ever loose Bella. She was my life.

I have to stop thinking about babies right now. What's important is getting to the that stupid airport and catch the next plane. I would get Bella back.

I just have to.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the very first person I could find.

"What do you want, Edward?" Alice's irritated voice answered me.

"Can you see when the next flight to Arizona is?" I asked.

"And why should I help you?" she asked.

"Because Bella's your friend and you want her to be happy," I said.

There was silence in the phone. Right when I was about to ask again, Alice spoke, her voice softer.

"The next one is in ten minutes. Flight 2652," Alice said.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you," Alice said. "But I won't ever forgive you if you don't fix this mess you made with Bella. No one will."

"I promise I will," I said.

"Now, what are you still doing on the phone with me!?" Alice yelled. "You got nine minutes! Get there!"

And I pressed on the gas.

_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight_

_And I know I need you in my life_

_Yes, I hate the way I feel inside_

_And I promise to make the sacrifice_

**Bella Swan**

I was driving down the same road as Tanya did when she got in that accident. I somehow found myself parking the car in the side and stepping out.

I looked around. The trees were swaying. The wind was blowing. There were no other cars. It was just me. And it was quiet.

He told me many times that he loved me. And it felt so real.

Was he so desperate to save his uncles company that he would play with my heart? Rip it out and then stomp on it?

I really though that we had something. I can't go back to the office to work for him. I would have to quit my job. But I couldn't do that to Aro. He trusts me so much. Alice and everyone else need me because Edward can't control his staff.

But am I willing to face him everyday?

Knowing that each and every hug, each and every kiss, each and every _I love yous _were all for a show. Can I face him and act like everything is okay?

My phone vibrating in my pocket pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Mom?" I answered. "What are you doing?"

"Sweetheart," she said. "Stay in New York."

"But mom," I said. "You need me there."

"It's alright sweetheart. You have work to worry about, flights are expensive, and Phil is here with me. Concentrate on yourself for now," she said.

"How do you..." I asked. Did I call her? Did someone tell her?

"Bella, honey, mother's intuition. I can tell something is wrong with you. And Charlie spoke with me on the phone. I'm sorry about the crash," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" I asked. "I'm already packed. My friends are going to take over the-"

"Stay there. You don't have to worry about me," she said.

I sighed.

"Alright," I said. "Just promise me you will take care of yourself."

"I feel like I'm talking to my mother," she laughed lightly.

"I love you mom," I said.

"I love you too, honey," she said. "And baby, everything will be fine. No matter what it is, my little girl will always find her way through."

I bit back a sob and smiled.

"Thanks mom," I said.

***

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a jerk. Second, he never loved me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably _still_ in love with him.

I drove around town for the rest of the night. It was like my way of clearing my head. I sat on the beach during midnight. Fell asleep in my car, and then finally, I drove home.

When I got there, I sat on my couch. Then before I knew it, it was nine on a Saturday morning. I remember that on the weekends, Edward and I would sit next to each other. Once, when we were still- never mind. It's just that that one time, we talked about our future.

We imagined getting a house. And he set his mind of spoiling Anthony rotten. Of course, then, we didn't know it was a boy. But we wanted to know. And I guess now we did. Anyways, he thought that if it was a girl, he'd get her a room full of dolls with doll houses. He'd even thought of getting her a pony. But that was just a thought. He said that if it was a boy, he'd get him all kinds of video games, and robot toys, dinosaurs, and pirates. Then, he'd get our child a swing set in the backyard.

Then, he'd spend his weekends playing with our _kids_. Yes kids. He wanted kids. I could tell he would have been a great father. And he was starting fall in love with the fact that he was going to be a dad now. Then, his dream of cradling Anthony in his arms was ripped away. Maybe, _I _should have been there for him.

Alice burst through my door, my apartment key in her hand. I jumped up from my couch and raised an eyebrow at her. When she finally realized that I was there, she screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled.

"This is my place," I said. "What _you_ doing here?"

"I-I was going to get my purse. I left it here yesterday- Enough about me!" she yelled. "Why are you here?! You're not supposed to be here!!"

"Alice," I laughed. "I live here. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Jasper came in through the doors. When he saw me, he pointed a finger at me.

"What are you doing here!?" he yelled.

"What. Is Going On!?" I yelled back.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Alice yelled.

"Why is everyone screaming?" I yelled.

They shut up and Jasper spoke in an indoor voice.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Arizona by now?" he asked.

I shook my head, looking at my watch. "The flight should be there in like three to four hours," I said.

"But you're supposed to be on that plane!" Alice whined.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why aren't you on the plane?" Jasper asked.

"My mom called me yesterday. She convinced me to stay here instead," I said. "Why are you guys acting like I committed murder?"

"Bella," Alice said, coming towards me. "Edward went after you to Arizona."

"Why?" I asked. "To show pity?"

"To tell you everything. To explain everything to you," she said.

Her phone rang and she held up a hand to answer it.

"Rose?" she asked. She was silent. "What channel?"

I looked at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders as he came to sit next to Alice. Alice looked around for my TV remote and when she found it, she turned it on. Finally, after several channels, she stopped on Fox News.

"_Earlier today, flight 2652 to Arizona crashed. The last radio contact with the flight was at 01:33 UTC. The aircraft left radar coverage at 01:48 UTC. The aircraft reportedly went through a thunderstorm with strong turbulence at 02:00 UTC. At 02:14 UTC an automated message was received indicating a failure of the electrical system. The plane carried 12 crew members and 216 passengers."_

"Please tell me this is wrong," Alice cried. Her eyes filling with tears. Silence in the room as Rose talked to her. Alice burst into tears and she turned to look at me.

She closed her phone and kept crying.

"Alice?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Edward took flight 2652," she said.

***

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go _

I spent all weekend, sitting on my couch, listening to that song. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him. I think I would have I cried myself to death.

Which is a good thing-because then I'd get to go after him.

The list of the passengers was classified. And there were absolutely no survivors. So, I spent all weekend crying because I needed him.

Alice is blaming herself. But I convinced her that it was not. It's no one's fault. No one was at fault when the engine had failure. No one was at fault when that storm hit them. No one was at fault.

I couldn't just stay home. Edward wouldn't want the company to fall down. Edward wouldn't want to disappoint Aro. He'd keep the company up and running.

And that's what I'm going to do.

I was driving to the office and I got there in record time. I rode the elevator up where I was met with Jasper and Emmett and their strong arms. They didn't let me go so we stood there in the middle of the hallway, hugging each other.

Finally, after several minutes, Angela came in and she ran into me for a hug as well. When she let go, there was another ding on the elevator.

"Can someone please tell me why Alice and Rosalie screamed bloody murder, then proceeded to run out of the elevator?" a velvety voice I thought I would never hear say.

* * *

**The flight crash _actually _happened but it didn't happen in Arizona. I just changed the information a bit. I think it was flight 247 to Paris or something along the lines. There were 12 crews and 216 passengers on board at that time. And I think it happened sometime this year or near the end of last year. RIP to all those who died.**

**Edward's Song: The Way I Feel- 12 Stones**

**Bella's Song: Have You Ever- S Club 7**

**I recommend you guys check out those two songs. Edward's song so fits with him. Bella's song is so sad. And I love the singers.**

**Edward died?! Gasp!**

**Give me a review. **

**No, he didn't. But he'll explain why didn't. Haha!**

**I love you guys so much for all the reviews you gave. Because of that, my updates are so quick. And within one more day, my school starts. It's goodbye summer. **


	24. She's Gone

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all!**

**Make sure to read the end because I have good news! And bad. Vote for me at the Red Moon Awards for Best All Human. I love you guys for all the reviews. See you on the last chapter and epilogue. **

**I got to school on Thursday. And I had a few problems with students. So, work work work. That's why I didn't get to post.

* * *

**

**REVIEW! and READ THE END NOTE!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward Masen**

As I entered the lobby, I spotted Alice and Rosalie entering the elevator. Their faces, though, were both...sullen. I ran over to them, stopping the closing doors with my hand. They both looked up and met my eyes.

Alice's eyes turned wide and she screamed so loud, she captured the attention of the people around me. Rosalie screamed after Alice started screaming then she grabbed Alice's hand and ran out.

I stood there and just stared at where they stood just moments ago.

On the way up, I tried trying to get my hearing back. I mean, that was Alice. Alice's voice is high and loud. Add that with Rosalie, whose voice too can get loud. I'm so glad no one else was in the elevator but them. I think the poor sucker stuck in here would have had seizure of something.

"Can someone please tell me why Alice and Rosalie screamed bloody murder, and then proceeded to run out of the elevator?" I asked.

Angela let out a shriek and she backed her chair all the way to the wall, then she fell out, still screaming. Emmett jumped up and his face paled of all colors. Jasper just stood there frozen. Bella and I locked eyes. She was afraid.

After a minute, when no one said anything, behind me the elevators opened again. The whole place was filled with yells of Alice and Rosalie.

"Holy shit!" I heard Jacob gasp. "This place is haunted!"

I turned around and found Alice and Rosalie cowering behind Jacob's body. I reached a hand out to them but they shrieked again.

I swiveled around and found Bella standing in front of me.

I didn't know what to say.

Bella raised her hand and slapped me across the face. The sound of her palm making contact with my face echoed across the room.

"Bella!" everyone gasped.

Then Bella clenched her hands into fists and she started hitting me.

"Why did you die?! Why are you here! You're dead!" she was yelling over and over again. Her small hands were banging on my chest so hard they were knocking the air out of me. No one tried to stop her.

"Bella! Stop," I finally said, grabbing her wrists in my hands.

Jasper snapped out of his frozen state and came forward.

"Let her go," he said calmly.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You're not dead?" Alice asked from behind me.

"Do you guys hate me so much that you want me dead?" I asked.

Bella's eyes filled with tears and she started hitting me again.

"It's me! Stopping hitting me! I'm alive!" I said to her.

Bella let out a strangled cry and fell into my arms. I wrapped them around her and she sobbed until finally she stopped and pulled away.

"Bella," I said after her. "Let's talk."

Without a single word, she headed for the elevator. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Jasper gave me a hard push.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled. "I thought you were going to fix this!"

"I wanted to!" I yelled back. "But things didn't go the way I wanted!"

Emmett cut a hand between us. "Edward," he said. "You should really go after Bella. Fix this. And don't mess it up."

I turned around and hopped in the elevator. When I got to the parking lot, Bella's car was gone. So, I headed to her apartment.

Her car was parked in the sidewalk and I ran to the front door as fast as I can. I got to her apartment just as she was coming out with a small duffel bag.

"Bella?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

"To Arizona," she said angrily. "I need time on my own."

"Bella," I said. "Let's talk."

"We have been talking and I'm tired!" she yelled at me. "Just let me have my space! I gave you yours!"

She pushed passed me to the elevator. She didn't look up to meet my eyes and the doors closed right in front of my face.

Bella's gone.

**Bella Swan**

Turning him away was the hardest thing that I had ever done. But I had to do it.

As I drove to the airport, I had many calls and text messages from everyone. I had called Aro to let him know that I would be gone for a few days. And he let me go without another word. He understood.

The flight to Arizona went smooth. To be honest, I was afraid. After hearing about the news of the crash I must have grown a phobia with flying.

When I saw him, I didn't know what to do.

I had myself believing that he was gone. Then he shows up at the office, looking as handsome as ever.

_I'm alive!_

He might be alive, but he's still a jerk.

After the flight, I had the taxi driver bring me to the hospital. It was where my mom was still currently at. When I got to her room, she was sitting on the bed. When she saw me, she gasped and waved me to her.

I ran into her arms and just cried.

Renee and I never had to normal mother and daughter relationship. It was the other way around. And now, with _her_ comforting me, it was a different feeling.

I proceeded to tell my mom everything that has happened these past few months. She listened to everything with open ears. Sometime during our moment, Phil came in. He greeted me and asked me when I got here. Then he left again to pick up some food.

"Bella," she said. "Did you ever think that maybe he did really love you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He made it seem like he really did."

"And do you love him?" she asked.

I nodded. "Very." I said.

"You can't just make assumptions. You have to get his side of the story," she said. "He has reasons to have unintentionally turned you away. He didn't mean it, he still did it. But he has a way of an explanation."

"So...?"

"So," she said, giving me a look. "You should have given him a chance to talk. Maybe he really did love you. Maybe he didn't. If he did, this can be a new start. And if he didn't, at least give each other...closure."

"But I don't want a closure," I said. "How can I when I still love him?"

"I can't answer that," she said. "The only one who can is Edward. That's why I want you to talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want me back now?" I asked.

"If he truly loves you and cares for you," she said. "He'd let you have your space."

**Edward Masen**

Bella had been gone now for three days. On Thursday, I headed off to work, still expecting her to be gone.

During her absence, Alice and Rosalie had forgiven. Emmett was getting there. But Jacob and Jasper wouldn't even talk to me unless I fix this with Bella.

The only way I knew that Bella was okay was that she was still doing her job. Everyone was sending her their articles through email and she would reply back with the final draft. But not once did she email me.

I got up the elevator just as Bella was being released from Emmett's big arms. She turned to me and then turned away to her office.

Jasper cleared his throat and pointed angrily for me to go after her. I nodded and went into her office. Bella was grabbing her purse and she pushed passed me to the elevator. Outside, Jacob gave me a hard push towards her.

So, I ran to the elevator just as they closed. Bella was looking at me with hateful eyes. But I couldn't blame her.

"Bella," I begged. "Please talk to me."

"No," she said coldly.

"What did I do wrong?!" I asked.

"You want me to tell you again?" she glowered.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," I said. She didn't say anything.

Then elevator opened and Bella pushed passed me. I growled. I caught up with her just as she walked out of the doors and onto the streets.

"Bella!" I yelled angrily.

"There goes your temper _again_!!" she yelled back, catching the attention of the passing people nearby.

"Bella, this is really hard," I said. "I'm saying sorry!"

"No one asked you to say sorry!" she yelled, stopping to look at me. "I didn't ask you to say sorry!"

I grabbed her hands and she pulled them away from me.

"Bella," I said. "I'm sorry."

She turned her head away and avoided my gaze. I hated that. I felt like she was pushing me away. It brought this pang of pain in my chest.

Bella turned around completely from me and started to walk away.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled after her.

She didn't stop.

"Why are you turning me away?" I asked.

"Because you just used me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

I stopped on my tracks, grabbing her arm, pulling her to a stop as well.

"Is that what you think?" I asked.

"Yes!" she yelled, turning to me with those angry eyes again. "I'm just like those girls to you. We're your way of passing time. You used me! You just needed me. And when I needed you, you didn't reciprocate! What really hurts is that I fell for you-"

"Bella," I cut her. "Don't ever think that I never-"

"Just leave me alone!" she cut me this time.

"Tell me what's wrong," I said.

She turned away from me again. So I said, "Look at me."

When she didn't follow me, I walked towards her and lifted her chin up. I tugged at it until she finally looked into my eyes. Hers was glassy.

"Tell me what's wrong, love," I said.

A sound escaped her lips. It was somewhere between a whimper and a sigh.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered so softly, I had to lean in to catch it.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"You went after me," she said, a tear escaping her eyes. "And the flight to Arizona crashed. I thought you were on it!"

"I didn't go on the plane," I said.

"So you just gave up?" she asked.

"I would have come after you," I said. "But I thought more rationally. One, I only had a few minutes to get there. And I was like ten miles away. Two, I didn't know where you lived. And Three, I didn't know if you wanted me there."

"I always want you," she said.

"It didn't seem like that when I last spoke to you," I said.

"Only because I let my emotions speak for me," she said.

"Bella," I said. "Repeat what you asked me that day."

"What?"

"Just ask me again," I said.

"D-Do you love me because you need me. Or do you need me that's why you love me?" she asked.

"Neither," I said.

She made a move to leave but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Let me explain," I said. She glared at me. "Neither because both of them aren't true. My answer is none of the above."

"Then-"

"Let me explain," I said.

She let out a huff.

"I never used you. Don't ever think that. _I love you_- that's _why _I needed you," I said. "And that's the truth. I love you with all my life." I said.

Bella just stared at me. We just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk with people pushing past us. Just then, a drop of rain fell on my cheek. But I didn't care. I would stand in a storm just for Bella.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Of course it is," I said.

"Edward," she sighed. I loved the sound of my name coming out from her lips. "I can't have you closing off on me like that. If we want a healthy relationship, we have to tell each other everything. You gotta come to me. You can't just let your anger take over."

"I know," I said. "I'm really sorry."

I made a move to pull her to me but she took a step back. That caused another pang of pain in my chest. By now, the rain is coming down freely.

"Can't you forgive me?" I asked. "What will it take? I'll do anything."

Bella looked up at the sky and said. "Make the rain stop."

"Bella," I begged. "That's impossible."

"And what your asking me isn't?!" she yelled. "You really hurt me Edward!"

"And I'm really sorry for that," I said, taking a step closer to her. But then she took a step back. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Tell me what you really felt when Tanya died," she said.

"I- Tanya and I were something before," I said. "But that- whatever we had is nothing compared to what _we_ have. My love for you can never- my love for you is real. It's true... unconditional...real. But still, Tanya was a part of my life. And the baby- oh God, the baby. I wanted that baby."

"And I did too," Bella said.

"I was afraid," I said.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Of what you would think of me," I said. "This is my entire fault."

"Goddammit!" Bella growled. "Stop blaming yourself."

She brought a wet hand up to my face and brushed the wet hair from my eyes. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed each knuckle and her palm.

"Not everything is your fault, Edward," she said. "The accident happened. There was nothing you could have done to change that."

"But if I didn't get Tanya pregnant-"

"If you didn't," she said, cutting me off. "It wouldn't have brought us closer to each other. We both wanted that baby. It made a future for us."

"But now it's gone," I said.

"It's not," she said. "I'm still here. You're still here."

"You're willing to take me back?" I asked.

"Of course I am," she said. "But we moved way too fast before. We should take things slowly. And we have to have rules."

"Like?"

"One," she said. "You gotta stop making me cry, Edward. It's so stressful!"

I nodded, giving her a wet smile.

"Two," she said. "You come to me whenever something is bothering you. You will tell me whatever is wrong. And I will too. Honesty is the key to a healthy relationship."

"I will. I promise," I said to her, taking a step towards her. I was happy when she didn't take a step away.

"Three," she said. "You can't have sex with me until you proved to me that you've changed. That _my_ Edward is and will forever be _my_ Edward. Not the one before."

I brought her face closer to mine. I could feel people watching us. I didn't care.

"And lastly," she said. "Never leave me again."

I nodded and crashed her lips to mine. Bella let out a cry of joy and laced her fingers in my hair. Around us, people under umbrella's and awnings cheered. When Bella pulled away, I wrapped my arms around her and spun us both around.

"I love you," I said. "I always do. And I always will."

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

**This might not be the end. Good news or bad?**

**Bad: There is only one chapter .**

**Good: There will be an epilogue. And! SEQUEL! Haha! I was sitting down during school and I got the idea. It was embarrassing actually because when it came to my head, I jumped up and screamed. Can you imagine that? I can't let this world go down. I love Sparkle Magazine. **

**But don't get your hopes up yet. I'm still planning the plot. The title I have right now is, 'Sparkle Obsession'. It's inspired by the movie, Obsessed.**

**Tell me what you think and if I should post it. If you don't like it, give me an idea. If you guys give me a lot of good ideas, I'll mash them all up together and make one big one. And I'll give credit to those who helped. =]

* * *

  
**


	25. Clair De Lune

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**

**Did anybody else notice that Sparkle Magazine has the initials SM? I just did right now. Lol. How unobservant of me! Enjoy the last chapter. And keep your fingers crossed for the epilogue and sequel. I apologize for the delay of this chapter. It was three weeks, yes? Well, here it is. I was extremely busy with my classes and students have problems getting around. You know. =]**

**Please Vote for me at the Mystic Award for the 'Lamb Awards'. I would really appreciate that. And Again, I apologize for the long wait. Review and the more I get, the faster I'll get the epilogue and sequel up. =] The link for the voting will be on my page. It will only take you a minute.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 25**

**Bella Swan**

Slowly, Edward was coming back to me. I could see that in the way he smiled that the other Edward was fading away. And this new Edward was better. He had a higher stride on everything he did. His smiles were always an inch bigger than before. And his eyes would sparkle like a star.

My dad came back again to visit two weeks before SM's anniversary party. This year, Alice said, was going to be the best ever. And somehow, everyone else thought so too. Even my dad. I didn't understand why.

I showed my dad around places that he wasn't able to visit before. Like Ground Zero, the place where the two towers had been. And then we stayed there at night to watch as they turned on the lights that resembled the towers before that horrid day. We also went to a few historic places, museums, and don't forget the empire state building and statue of liberty. I think we've been all over New York that my dad was getting homesick.

I was incredibly proud in the way SM had maintained its high rank in the charts all these months. And comparing it to before I was here, the time when Aro was still here, it was much higher now. We would always score a point or two higher than the other magazine companies. No one beat us.

It was the same routine. Monday to Friday, we'd work. Edward would have meetings with the board members in the other building and sometime, I would have to be there too. We'd have lunch together everyday and sometimes, we'd hang out with everyone else.

Weekends were wonderful. Edward and I would sometimes go out and get lost from the world and just spend time with each other, reconnecting. We flew to Forks once and hiked in the forest nearby. Of course, with my coordination, I would fall. But Edward would always be there. The way he is every time I needed him now.

Sometimes we'd hide in Edward place and just cuddle in the couch. Edward would sometimes play the piano for me or cook for me. He was such a wonderful cook that he would give chefs a run for their money.

Jacob met this girl named Renesmee. He calls her Nessie and he's completely wrapped around her finger. Their so much in love with each other, they couldn't stay away from each other for more than a few hours. We'd see Nessie come in the office everyday now, sometimes bringing lunch with her when Jacob was busy.

I was happy for them.

I'd had no more run in with James. I haven't had a conversation with him since that night. I only see him occasionally at meetings. I think it's because Edward is always with me. He can get a little overprotective. And when that little detail I said about James talking to me, it set him off. He didn't want James talking to me because he 'knows' James very well. I wasn't about to argue. James is creepy.

"_Brother or not, I'd kill him if he gets anywhere near you."_ Edward had said.

One long weekend, Edward and I flew to Arizona. He got to meet Renee and she was completely at ease with him. I took that as a sign that he passed the mother and boyfriend meeting. He got along very well with Phil too. They even played ball once.

Tonight is the party. And Alice is doing a wonderful job playing dress up with me, tugging, plucking, and putting goo all over my face. I hate it.

It's not that I didn't like what she did. I just hate being in dressed up. I could have done it myself. But no. Alice want is to be perfect. Everyone was acting extremely weird tonight. Like they knew something I didn't. Even Esme and Elizabeth.

I wonder what is.

**Edward Masen**

Perfect.

It was the only word that could have described my life right now.

How are Bella and I?

We're finally back to normal. I would wake up everyday now with her in my arms. I would be able to make love to her and kiss her. And the best, she would know that I will and always will love her.

"You better keep your word, boy," Charlie Swan said to me.

"I will, sir," I said. "I promise."

Why am I talking to Bella's dad? I'm doing the gentlemanly thing and asking her father for her hand first. I want to marry Bella.

And everyone is helping me.

The first Friday of November is SM's 20th anniversary. I plan to propose to Bella in the middle of that dance floor at midnight. It might sound a bit cliché, but I don't care. I want this night to be special.

Alice, as always, is helping my mother and Esme, who is visiting for the rest of the week, plan the whole thing. Their picking the place, the decorations, the band, the drinks, food, and entertainment. Lots of people are going to be there.

The Alice that I know will probably go over the top with this thing. Especially when she found out that I would be proposing. She wants to make sure that they have cameras everywhere. I was a bit nervous about Bella saying no, but Alice gave me a slap on the face. She didn't say anything but I knew that the future is looking good.

Tonight is the party. And I'm sure you can imagine what I am feeling. My emotions are everywhere. And I don't think what's worse; Bella being in an exceptionally bad mood today or that there are reporters and cameras everywhere.

The party is taking place at a popular club called Rise. Even as I was a few blocks away, I could already hear the loud music and see the bright spotlights lighting the New York sky night.

My hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles were turning white. The seat next to me was empty but the small velvet box that held my mother's ring. Bella is probably still in her house, being tortured by Alice.

No wonder she's in a bad mood.

As I parked my car in one of the reserved parking spaces for SM staff, I noticed the huge line already forming at the front door. And it was only the beginning of the night. Good thing this place is the size of a soccer field. Otherwise, we wouldn't fit.

The bouncer was already having a hard time trying to control the aggravated people who are mad at those people who have been actually invited and are on the list. I didn't even need to say my name to the bouncer as I approached. He stepped aside and let me in. Of course, there were those people who groaned.

Instantly, I found Emmett and Jasper. They looked completely lost.

"What's wrong with you two?" I laughed.

"Rose isn't here yet," Emmett grumbled.

"And Alice is taking longer than usual," Jasper said.

"Bella would have called by now," I said.

Let me correct what I said. Without the women in our lives, we're completely lost. And honestly, I don't know how I survived without Bella. Those days she went to Arizona without even contacting me were horrible. Bella was the only thing on my mind.

"They probably want a grand entrance," Emmett said.

"And by _they, _you mean, Alice and Rosalie," Jasper said. "Bella hates attention."

We all chuckled.

My Bella hates being in the spotlight. And I _know _her face would turn that beautiful color of red and bite her bottom lip.

Have I told her that I loved her? Yeah, just three hours ago. Maybe I should say it again- just in case she doesn't remember.

Drinks were being served and the bartender has his hands full of all his waiting costumers. I considered helping him- I really did- but then a very beautiful woman happened to enter the room right when I was walking over to him.

She was in a silk white dress with thin straps at her shoulder. She looked like the perfect image of an angel and she truly is one. Her hair was pulled back into a twist at her neck with a sparkling pin and she was carrying a clutch at her hand. I cracked a smile when I saw her frowning down at the three inch stilettos she was wearing. It happened to be in the same white hue as her dress. When she turned around, I almost dropped to my knees when I noticed her back was bare except for the X's going down her spine. The neckline of her dress went down just above the valley of her breasts.

She looked divine.

And then I noticed all the men ogling at her and Alice and Rosalie who came up just behind her. My possessiveness took over and we three men made a beeline for them.

"You bad girl," I said to her.

I had come up just behind her so when she heard my voice, she gave a startled jump. I wrapped my arm around her small waist and kissed the nape of her neck. I love her smell so much. It was _my _air. Freesia and strawberries.

"You shouldn't temp other men so much," I continued. "Otherwise they'll take you away from me."

"I belong to you," she whispered as she squirmed in my embrace until she was facing me. She gave me a chaste kiss of the lips and wrapped her arms around my neck.

With those words, I almost got down on one knee and proposed. But Alice would kill me. She set up a perfect time for me to do it. My heart soared with her statement and leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"I missed you," I said.

"Not as much as I did," she said.

I shook my head and pulled her closer.

"Dance with me," I said, pulling her hand. I could almost hear her heart beating.

"Edward," she whined. "You know I can't dance."

"It's all in the leading, love," I said.

I placed Bella's hand on my shoulder and mine on her waist while the other intertwined with hers. Slowly we started swaying.

"Must you pick the middle of the dance floor?" she complained.

"Yes. And so? You looked beautiful," I stated.

As expected, her cheeks turned a red color, which made me smile bigger.

**Bella Swan**

Emmett is avoiding me. And he only does that when he knows something he can't tell. Alice is bouncing in her seat, Jasper is humming suspiciously, and Rosalie is biting her pinky- which all means the same thing- they know something I don't.

I decided to mess with their minds. A few to midnight, I walked over to Alice.

"Alice," I said. "I'm going home."

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You..." she looked around. "...haven't danced with...Emmett!!"

And right on cue, Emmett appeared behind me, pulling me to the middle of the dance. Emmett big hands were gentle as we swayed to the soft music.

"You're a pretty good dancer," I commented.

"Why thank you, my lady," he said in a horrible accent.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, looking around.

"Been in the bathroom for a few minutes now," he said. "With Alice. Something about hair problems. Why do girls go to the bathroom in groups? You don't see me dragging Edward or Jasper for them to watch me hold my d-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," I said.

"I was just wondering," he defended himself.

Silence.

"What is with everyone?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're all-"

"Mind if I cut in?" Edward's velvety voice asked. Emmett looked so relieved to walk away. It only proved my suspicion.

"So," I said. "What's on your mind?"

He gave me a coy smile, his eyes, though, betraying him. He seemed...nervous?

"What's wrong?" I asked. "In fact, what's wrong with everyone?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe..."

Just then, the lights in the whole place turned off. A bright spotlight was on both of us alone. Soft music in the background played. Instantly, I recognized it.

Clair De Lune.

"Edward," I said cautiously. "What's going on?"

Then, what Edward did next shocked me to no end.

He got down on one knee.

Around us, I heard people gasp. Flashes of camera went all around the room. But I couldn't see my friends or anyone for that matter because they were hidden in the shadows. My eyes started to sting.

"Bella Swan," Edward started. "You are my best friend, lover, and savior. You saved me all those months ago. And I cannot thank you enough for that. You brought the real me out. And I need you."

"_I love you, that's why I need you," _he repeated his words again.

A hot trail of tear fell down my cheek as I looked down at him.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket. I didn't notice anything else then. It was as if the spotlight around us was a shield from the outside world- from reality. There was nothing but just us two. I could not hear or see anything beyond the light surrounding us.

I loved it.

"I can't spend one minute without thinking about you. I love everything about you- your eyes, your smile, your scent. Even your stubbornness at times." he said.

And we both chuckled softly.

He pulled open the lid of the small dainty velvet box. I gasped at the beautiful ring. And my voice was the only sound in our own little circle as I said, "Oh, Edward."

"Bella," Edward started. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were flowing down freely from my face now as I nodded.

"Yes!" I said.

Edward slipped the ring on my left finger and jumped up to engulf me in his big strong arms. I could feel Edward's cheek against mine. They were moist with tears. He pulled back, still keeping me in his arms, and looked in my eyes. He gave me a long passionate kiss. He spun us both around and only then did I realize, as the lights turned back on, that everyone was cheering and taking pictures.

Alice ran head on to me when Edward released me and hugged me tightly.

"This is perfect!" she shrieked in her high tinkling voice. "Congratulations!"

"Is this what you guys kept from me?" I laughed.

"Trust me," Emmett's booming voice from behind me say. I spun around and he lifted me off the ground by wrapping his huge arms around me. "It wasn't easy." he said in my ear. "I'm happy for you little sis."

Rosalie and Jasper got their share of hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Elizabeth was sniffing and frantically wiping tears away as she hugged both Edward and I. Senior Masen's smile was so big he looked younger. And Charlie, well, I could even see a little bit of unshed tears in his eyes. Everything was perfect.

When, finally, everyone calmed down after Edward's proposal, Edward and I sat down side by side. He had one arm wrapped around my shoulder and he leaned in to say, "I love you."

******

* * *

**This was a great ride. But sadly, this is the end-**

**Psh! We got a sequel! But still…**

**REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**The End**


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owner.**

**For the epilogue, I think you guys should listen to 'Unborn Heart' by Dan Hill. It's what I listened to while writing this. =]**

**Epilogue**

Life is great.

Edward thought that his condo was too small if we were going to get married and start a family. So, the instant I agreed, he contacted a Realtor. Within the first two weeks, just before our wedding, Edward and I moved into a house near Esme and Carlisle's lot. The house was perfect. Big, but alright. It was spacious.

Nine months ago, after our honeymoon in the secluded islands of Bora Bora, I found out something that made Edward both overjoyed and...Over-panicked.

After his experience with Tanya on babies, he's sort developed a phobia.

I'm pregnant.

And he's the one freaked out.

I really thought it was the other way around.

Edward had his mom stay with me day and night. He made sure I had all three meals and that they were all organic and fresh. He made sure I got to my doctor appointments in time. He didn't know what to do with me when I had sudden urges to throw up. He sticked with me through all my mood swings.

He won't let me eat junk food even though I developed a craving for them recently. I would always find a way for Elizabeth to sneak me some. Then Edward would find out and give me a lecture how It would be bad for the baby.

He won't even let me drive!

Edward almost hired me a personal driver until Elizabeth and I teamed up on him.

But as the bump grew on my stomach I noticed differences in Edward. His hands were gentle as he rubbed it. His eyes projected pure love and joy. His voice was smooth and gentle as he talked to our unborn baby. He would break into a smile like a kid on Christmas day whenever the baby would kick.

"_I love you my little baby," _Edward had said to the baby one night.

We were sitting on the couch and Edward had his face nuzzled on my stomach as he knelt in between my legs.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten," he had said. "Your mom and I are going to love you unconditionally."

I remember smiling down at him and kissing his forehead.

"The baby just kicked," I had said as I brought Edward's big hand to the spot.

Edward's eyes were wide as they always were when the baby did so. His smile broke into a huge grin.

"Edward!!" I yelled.

"Bella? Bella!! Bella?!" Edward frantically called back.

He appeared at the door wide eyed and panting.

"I think my water just broke," I said.

And the most horrifying thing happened.

Edward fainted. He dropped down on the floor with a loud thump.

Luckily for me, the phone was within arms reach. I called Elizabeth right away because they were the closest to us. She'd get here fast.

"Bella?" Elizabeth answered.

"We have a little problem," I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Edward fainted because I told him my water just broke," I said.

Then, I heard a thump on the other side of the phone. And at the same time, I felt this incredible pain on my abdomen. I groaned and placed my free hand on the big bump.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Senior Masen shout in the background. "Honey, wake up." I heard the phone moving and then I heard his voice. "Bella?"

"I need someone to drive to the hospital," I said to him. "My water just broke."

I heard him gasp and Elizabeth groan.

"We'll be right there," he said. "Where's Edward?"

As he talked I could heard them moving around. I heard doors closing and the sound of keys rattling.

"He fainted-" I started to say but then, the pain in my stomach came back causing me to groan. They aren't suppose to be this close.

"Lizzy!" I heard Senior Masen yell. "We gotta hurry! Eddie fainted!"

On the floor, Edward still had not moved. He stayed where he was, unconscious.

"We'll be right there," Elizabeth said. "Get your overnight bag. We had it ready, right? It should be where it is; near the front door."

I hung up the phone after replying to her and walking over to the front door like a penguin. My breathing became labored and Edward stayed on the floor even as Senior Masen came bursting through the door. He wrapped my arm around his neck and led me to the car as Elizabeth came and got Edward.

We drove off to the hospital. Not two minutes on the road did we see Edward's Volvo speeding through traffic to get behind us. At the hospital, Edward got out of his car so quick, it almost seemed inhuman. He rushed to my side all the while calling for a wheelchair.

**

16 hours I was in an 'active labor'. My contractions lasting about one minute. They were stronger, longer and closer together.

Beside me, Edward held my hand tightly.

If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I'd be laughing. It seems as if Edward was the one having the baby by the way he held my hand in a vice grip.

When it was time to push, I went to fifteen minutes.

"Push!" the doctor said. "One last time."

And then, after I did as he said, I heard the cry of our first baby.

"It's a girl," the nurse said.

I dropped back into the hospital bed with a tired smile on my face. Edward had his eyes glued to the baby in the doctor's hand. The baby was given to me, still all bloody.

The doctor asked Edward if he wanted to cut the cord and Edward hesitated at first. After he did it, he rushed back to my side. The baby was taken away to get cleaned and I was wheeled to my room.

Alice came in with a huge smile on her face, nearly bouncing in place. Jasper came in behind her, in the same condition. I was the first in the group to have a baby. This is a big thing. We all were infatuated with babies.

Rosalie and Emmett came next. Rosalie always wanted a baby. That's why when she found out that I was pregnant, Emmett and her started trying.

"Where's the baby? What's the sex?" Rosalie asked.

"Still with the doctor," Edward said. "Should be coming in soon."

"It's a girl," I smiled.

Alice and Rosalie squealed causing all men, including Senior Masen, to cover their ears. The doctor chose that moment to come in and hand me a pink small bundle.

I gasped at the same time everyone did.

This beautiful baby girl had Edward's bronze hair and my chocolate brown eyes. She both got our pale skin and my heart shaped face. But when she looked into my eyes, her small pink lips broke into a crooked smile that could only have belonged to Edward.

"Adelle Mia Masen," I said. "That's what we chose for a baby girl."

"That's a perfect name," Elizabeth said. "For a perfect child."

"You do realize this baby will be spoiled rotten by their grandparents, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Edward said, his eyes still on Adelle.

"Come on guys," Senior Masen said. "Give the happy family some time."

After everyone reluctantly left, we were alone. The sound of Adelle's soft voice was the only thing in the room as she made sound we didn't know.

"She's beautiful like her mother," Edward said.

I looked up at him to see him frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's very beautiful," he said.

"And?" I asked.

"I'm going to have trouble keeping boys away from her," he said, breaking into a smile. I burst out laughing.

"Want to hold her?" I asked.

Edward nodded hesitantly as he carefully lifted Adelle off my arms. They felt so weak. He relaxed into a position as if he had been doing this with practice. He walked around the room, cooing down at Adele's face. I could see from my point of view that her lips were turned up into a smile as she looked up at her father.

Edward looked so cute holding _our _baby.

He looked up at me then and I mouthed '_I love you'_ to him.

He smiled crookedly at me and sat in the chair near my bed. "So, mommy," Edward half teased. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I said.

"You should get some sleep," Edward said, carefully putting Adelle in my arms again. He pulled out a camera from the overnight bag we packed and snapped a picture. He smiled as he looked at it. "We wouldn't want the new mom-"

"Can I just come in and say goodbye to little Adelle?" Emmett's voice complained from outside the door, cutting Edward voice.

**This is officially the end.**

**Well, I already posted the preface for the sequel. I'm working on the first chapter. And please vote for me at the Mystic Awards. It got nominated for all human story.**

**And just to point out; I have no idea how the whole baby birth process goes. So I did what I know and heard. I apologize if there are any mistakes. =P  
**


End file.
